A Different Point of View
by Fae'sFlower
Summary: Elphaba Thropp was never interested in the idea of dating or falling in love. And she never thought anyone would be interested in dating the green freak of Oz. When she meets Fiyero Tigulaar, she thinks he's the most annoying boy she's ever met, but learns that some people are different. In more ways than one. Shiz-Era. Fiyeraba. Galinda/Avaric. A bit of Bessa.
1. Chapter 1

**Yes, all! It is new story time! I've had this idea for a while and am really excited for you all to read it. Enjoy!**

* * *

Prince Fiyero Tigulaar of the Vinkus sighed as he leaned his head against the window of his carriage. The young prince was on his way to yet _another_ university, much to his displeasure, as well as his parents'.

_"Fiyero, please try and stay at this university for at least a full semester,"_ his parents had told him before sending him on his way.

Growling, Fiyero rubbed his eyes and readjusted his sunglasses. He felt his guide dog, Chistery, rub his nose against his leg and he reached down to scratch his ears. "It's okay, Chistery," he said, rubbing the dog's ears. "Maybe this school will be better than the others."

The carriage stopped and the driver announced their arrival. The prince took a deep breath as he reached for the handle and pushed the door open. He stepped down and Chistery stepped down next to him. He stretched his legs, hearing the faint chatter of the other students in the distance.

"Well, this is it," Fiyero said as he grabbed Chistery's harness.

"Oh, Master Fiyero, I'm so glad you've arrived safely," a female voice said.

Fiyero looked up and saw a shadowy blob approaching him. He took an involuntary step back as he felt her take his hand and shake it.

"It is so nice to finally meet you. I trust you've had a restful journey."

"Yes, I did. Thank you," Fiyero said, wondering who in the name of Oz this person was.

"Oh, forgive me. I am Madame Morrible, head Shiztress here at Shiz University," the woman said, finally releasing the prince's hand.

"Its nice to meet you, Madame," Fiyero said, wondering how many times that woman had said that when greeting people. It sounded very rehearsed.

"Likewise, Master Fiyero. Come, we shall begin with a tour of the campus, then I shall show you to your private quarters."

Fiyero nodded and followed the head around the campus, listening as she rattled off pointless facts and figures to him about the university. He bit back a sigh, obviously not caring. He felt the head stop short and almost bumped into her. To his left, he heard the sound of boys playing a game of some sort, laughing and hollering.

"Master Avaric!" Morrible shouted.

The laughing stopped and was replaced with "oohs" and some scattered snickers, followed by a "You're gonna get it, now". Footsteps approached them before stopping in front of the head.

"Er… yes, Madame?" the boy, whom Fiyero assumed to be Avaric, said, sounding very nervous.

"This is Master Fiyero Tigulaar of the Vinkus. He is new and in your year."

Avaric looked Fiyero up and down. For some reason, Fiyero felt very uncomfortable.

"Yes?" Avaric said, still not seeing why the head had called him over.

"I want you to show him around the campus. Maybe that will keep you out of trouble for a few minutes," Morrible said.

Avaric chuckled lightly. "Of course, Madame."

"Thank you," Morrible nodded before leaving.

Once the head was out of earshot, Avaric let out a sigh of relief. "I thought she'd never leave. I was worried that she found out who toilet papered the lab rooms. " He turned his full attention back to Fiyero. "So, you're the infamous Prince Fiyero Tigulaar of the Vinkus."

He didn't sound disappointed, just judgmental. "The one and only," Fiyero said, with a light chuckle.

"So…" Avaric began awkwardly. "Can you…"

"Yes, I can see some," Fiyero began, having heard that question a million times before, but made it very clear that he didn't want to get into a discussion with this person he barely knew about what he could and couldn't see.

"Oh." There was another very awkward pause. "So… tour?"

"Sure."

Avaric nodded and Fiyero heard him walk away. Sighing, he gave Chistery the 'forward' command and followed Avaric down the cobblestone path.

"So, what does one do for fun around here?" Fiyero asked when he sensed he was close enough to Avaric for him to hear him.

"Mostly play harmless pranks that get Horrible Morrible's robes all twisted up."

"Horrible Morrible?"

"Yeah, that's what we all call her, but don't let her catch you saying that," Avaric shivered. "That woman gives me the creeps."

"So, what does a guy do to get hot babes around here?" Fiyero asked after another long pause, trying to change the subject, feeling like he now had something to prove.

Avaric looked back at the prince and smiled, clearly starting to take a bit of a liking to him. "All you gotta do is sit back, relax and let the hot babes come to you."

"Sounds simply enough." _I think I'm gonna like it here._

"Yeah, man. It's-"

"Avie!"

"Speaking of hot babes…" An oomph and Avaric gently bumped against Fiyero. A whiff of lilac perfume practically smacked the prince right across the face and he turned slightly.

"Oh, Avie! I've missed you so much!" a light, female voice said.

"Glinny, you saw me yesterday," Avaric chuckled.

"But… that was yesterday."

The female voice continued to rant until she took notice of the prince. "Oh, hello," she said and Fiyero could practically hear her smile. "I don't believe we've been introduced."

A pause and Fiyero heard Avaric grunt, probably because the blonde had elbowed him in the stomach. "Fiyero, this is my girlfriend, Galinda Upland." Another pause and he grunted louder. "Of the Upper Uplands."

"Don't forget the last part, because it's important," Galinda smiled, reaching out her hand for Fiyero to take. When he didn't seem to notice her movement, she pouted and Avaric whispered something into her ear. She made a noise of realization and her mouth formed a perfect 'o' shape. She reached out and gently took the prince's hand in her own. "It's not every day we get a new student in the second year of university, not to mention a month into the school year."

Fiyero smiled, feeling the blonde's petite hand in his and gently kissed her knuckles. "The pleasure is all mine, Miss Galinda."

Galinda giggled. "So, Master Fiyero, do you have a girlfriend?"

Fiyero chuckled, but Avaric made a noise that the prince couldn't quite identify. "Glin, you don't just ask someone if they have a girlfriend," Avaric huffed.

"Why not?" Galinda pouted.

"It's alright," Fiyero smiled. "No, I do not currently have a girlfriend."

"Perfect! Besides," she turned back to Avaric. "Wouldn't he be perfect for Elphie?"

_Elphie?_ Fiyero thought.

"Now that's just mean," Avaric said.

"It is most certainly not mean! It's probably the nicest thing I've ever done," Galinda defended herself, slapping Avaric's arm.

"If that's the nicest, I'd hate to see the meanest."

"Who's Elphie?" Fiyero interrupted.

"Elphaba Thropp, the Governor of Munchkinland's eldest daughter," Avaric quipped.

"She's my bestest friend and roommate. And she's single. No guy has ever been able to successfully ask her out on a date."

"Because no one's ever tried," Avaric muttered, earning him another slap.

"Why hasn't anyone tried?" Fiyero asked.

The two were silent for a moment before Galinda spoke up. "She's very… selective and picky about guys."

Fiyero smiled. "Ah, is this a challenge?"

Avaric smirked. "Sure. If you can ask Elphaba Thropp out and not have her try to kill you, I'll show you the secret faculty pool on the roof of the Science Building."

"There's a secret pool?"

"Yup. But it's a secret, so, naturally, the whole school knows about it."

"Deal!" The two boys shook hands and Galinda squealed.

"Oh my Oz! Wait until I tell Elphie about this! She'll be so excited! I'll see you tonight, Avie!" She quickly gave Avaric a kiss on the cheek and curtsied to the prince before hurrying off to find her roommate.

"You have absolutely no idea what you've gotten yourself into," Avaric chuckled.

"What's so special about this Elphaba Thropp that no one's ever tried to ask her out?" Fiyero asked, turning towards Avaric.

"You... you don't know?"

The prince shook his head.

"Well… like Galinda said, she's very selective. She rarely talks to boys, she spends all of her time in the library, and she mostly avoids people."

"So… she's shy?"

"Yeah… shy. I'll tell you what. I'm throwing a party tomorrow night at the Ozdust ballroom. I'm sure Galinda will somehow force her roommate to go with her. You can talk to her then. I'm sure a scandalous prince like yourself would have no problem wooing her."

"Thanks, Avaric," Fiyero said, surprised that he had made two new friends on his first day. Things couldn't possibly get any better.

* * *

"And this is where your compartment is, Master Fiyero," Morrible said as she led the prince up a staircase and down a long hallway of Briscoe Hall. "All of your belongings have already arrived."

"Thank you, Madame. I can manage from here," Fiyero said as the head stopped in front of his door and handed him the key.

The head paused, clearly not liking the idea, but shrugged it off. "Very well." She turned and Fiyero heard her walk down the hallway until the sound of her footsteps vanished.

Sighing, Fiyero gently loosened his grip on Chistery's harness and felt around for the keyhole. Finding it, he slipped the key inside and opened the door.

The room smelt fresh and was a bit drafty from, what Fiyero guessed was, an open window. He walked in and closed the door behind him. He felt exhausted. All he wanted to do was crawl into bed and sleep until noon the next day. But if he was going to do that, he had to find the dresser… and the bathroom.

He bent down and undid his guide dog's harness before stretching out his hands to explore the room. He bumped into his dresser, desk and the side of his bed. By the time he was finished and got the layout of his new room memorized, he was pretty sure he had a bruise on his side, but he was too tired at the moment to fully care. He quickly unpacked and set up his toiletries in the bathroom before getting ready for bed.

"Goodnight, Chistery," Fiyero said as he took off his sunglasses and placed them on his nightstand. He was about to get into bed when a knock at the door interrupted him.

"House warming!" the voice on the other side called and Fiyero immediately recognized it as Avaric. He jumped up and promptly tripped over his shoes before managing to grab his robe off the bathroom door and went to answer the door.

"Hey, Fiyero," Avaric smiled. "Some of the guys and I decided to drop by with a little house warming gift, as a 'welcome to Shiz' kinda thing. This is Crope."

"Hey," Crope said.

"Tibbett."

"Hi," Tibbett waved.

"And Boq, but he's not important."

"Gee, thanks!" Boq sighed, and Fiyero noticed that his sounded shorter than the other boys. "You know, I've been your roommate for a year and you still –"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Avaric waved it off as he walked into Fiyero room, not even waiting to be invited inside. "So, big news, guys. Our friend, Fiyero here, has decided that he is going to be the lucky one to date Miss Elphaba."

There was a brief pause before Crope and Tibbett burst into laughter, leaning on each other for support.

"Th-That's a good one, A-Avaric," Crope said through his laughter.

"You're real funny, man," Tibbett said, wiping a tear from his eye.

Boq, however, had gone a bit pale. "You… you can't be serious."

"Dude, she'll kill him on the spot if he tries to ask her out," Crope said, still laughing.

"What's wrong with Elphaba?" Fiyero asked, not getting the joke.

Tibbett was about to tell him, when he saw Avaric make a sliding motion across his throat, trying to get him to keep quiet. "Nothing. It's just that she's really selective and doesn't trust a lot of guys," he said instead.

"But Fiyero's gonna get her to trust him," Avaric smiled, popping open a bottle of beer. "Crope, did you bring the glasses?"

"Got 'em right here!" Crope smiled, handing out the glasses to everyone.

Fiyero smiled as Avaric poured him some of the beer. It felt good to feel normal again.

"How did you even set this up?" Tibbett asked as they all sat on the floor.

"I have the girlfriend softening her up a bit," Avaric said proudly. "Plus, she wanted to play matchmaker. It makes her happy. And if Galinda Upland is happy…"

"We're _all_ happy," Crope, Tibbett and Boq chorused together.

"Exactly. So, the deal is that Fiyero has to get Elphaba to be his girlfriend, and an added bonus if he can get her to bed with him."

"Challenge accepted," Fiyero smiled, taking another sip. "I've been known to woo girls with my irritable charm."

The boys cheered and clapped for the prince.

"It's gonna take a lot more than charm to get on Elphaba's good side," Boq said.

"You should listen to him. He's dating her younger sister," Tibbett said.

"Thanks, man," Boq smiled, giving Tibbett a high five.

"What do I have to do?" Fiyero asked, turning towards Boq.

"If you want to find her, she spends her time on the second floor of the library in a far corner."

Fiyero nodded, retaining this newfound information. He was going to get this Elphaba Thropp to be his girlfriend, no matter how hard it will be.

* * *

**Did anyone catch the subtle movie reference in this chapter? I'll give you a hint: The movie starts with an 'A'.**

**Updates will be every other day and Fiyero will be wearing his sunglasses unless otherwise stated. Reviews are awesome, encouraged, appreciated and make my day (Including guest reviews. I don't forget about you guys!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! 11 reviews in the first chapter! Thanks, everyone! So, there were two movie references and I forgot to mention one of them. The first one was from Annie (I think I'm gonna like it here) and the second one was from Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone (So, naturally, the whole school knows about it.). Congrats to everyone who guessed correctly!**

**LifelongLeahstar: Yes, Fiyero knows Braille.**

* * *

"Elphie, I have the most Ozmazifying news!" Galinda chirped as she flounced into the room and slammed the door behind her.

Her roommate, who was sitting on her bed, reading, didn't even look up. "Galinda, I told you, I really don't care about shoe sales."

"Oh, Elphie. This is much more important."

Finally, the green girl looked up. "More important than a shoe sale? This should be interesting."

The blonde giggled and jumped onto her roommate's bed next to her. "I found you a date for Avie's party tomorrow night."

Elphaba's face immediately fell. "Glin, I already told you that I'm not going."

"But, Elphie, I already said you would be there," Galinda said. She knew it was wrong to lie, but she had to make sure her friend would be at the party.

"Galinda Upland, I know you did _not_ do that!"

"Okay, I didn't, but please, Elphie?"

"Galinda, I really wish you would stop! I have no interest in dating boys and they have no interest in dating me, so just stop it and leave me alone!"

That came out harsher than Elphaba had intended. She saw her roommate stare at her with a hurt expression before slowly backing off the bed.

"Glin, I… I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that," Elphaba quickly apologized, putting her book aside and moving to give her friend a hug.

Even though they had been friends for a year, Elphaba still wasn't good at initiating hugs, so she must have been really sorry if she initiated a hug with Galinda.

"It's okay, Elphie. I know how you are. But… I just want you to be happy," Galinda whispered as she returned the hug. "Don't you want to be swept off your feet by your Prince Charming?"

Elphaba snorted. "My 'Prince Charming' is probably stuck up in a tree somewhere."

"Then we must rescue him!" Galinda gasped, tugging on her roommate's arm.

"Glin, I was kidding." A pause. "So, who is this unfortunate guy?"

"Oh, Elphie, don't be like that," Galinda giggled, skipping over to her vanity. "He's tall, handsome…"

"His name?"

"Cute, handsome…"

"Galinda, his name?"

"Did I mention that he's handsome?"

"Three times, but you have yet to tell me his name."

"I'll tell you tomorrow when you meet him."

"Galinda, that's not fair."

"It's more than fair. It's part of my matchmaking process. You shouldn't judge a person based on their name, which is why I'm not telling you just yet."

"But people judge based on the way someone looks. Let's face it, Glin, a boy would have to be blind in order to have a remote interest in me."

"Elphie, be a bit more optimistic than that," Galinda said lightly, trying her best to hid the look of nervousness on her face. "Well, we have a big day tomorrow, so I suggest getting a good night's sleep so you will be ready tomorrow."

"Glin, you don't even know if I'll agree to go with you or not."

"Elphie, pwease?" Galinda pouted, sticking out her bottom lip.

Elphaba laughed softly at the blonde's antics and sighed. "Well, I suppose, just for you, I shall consider it."

"Yay!" Galinda smiled as she wrapped her arms around the green girl. "Trust me, Elphie. This is one guy you're never going to forget."

* * *

The next morning, Fiyero was awoken by birds chirping right outside his window. He groaned and turned over, but was forced to wake up when Chistery nuzzled his wet nose against his arm.

"Alright, alright, I'm up," Fiyero said as he pushed himself up. It took him a while to remember where he was. Sighing, he rose to his feet and tried to remember where the bathroom was. He reached out and slowly walked towards where he thought the bathroom to be. After feeling around the walls for a bit, he finally located the door and slipped inside. He showered and brushed his teeth before dressing in his school uniform. He ran his fingers over the clothes, making sure he had put everything on right. He quickly fed Chistery before combing his brown hair and packing his books for the day. Once Chistery was finished, he gently nuzzled Fiyero leg to let him know he was ready.

"Ready, boy?" Fiyero asked as he put the harness on Chistery and grabbed his sunglasses. "Here goes nothing."

Fiyero put on his sunglasses and was about to walk to the door when a knock beat him to it.

"Hey, Fiyero! It's Avaric! You ready to go?"

Fiyero opened up the door. "Ready."

Avaric quickly scanned the prince over. "We're going to get breakfast in the café."

"We?"

"Boq, Crope and Tibbett are probably already there."

"Oh." Fiyero followed Avaric out of the dorms and down the path to the Shiz Café.

"Avaric, over here!" Crope called, seeing Avaric walk in with the prince.

Avaric led Fiyero over to where the other boys were sitting and pulled out a chair for him.

"Thanks," Fiyero said as he slowly sat down, and Chistery laid down at his feet.

A waitress came over to take orders. Fiyero, not knowing what they had and not wanting anyone to read the menu to him, simply ordered a chocolate muffin and a medium coffee with milk and sugar.

After their food came, the boys started stirred up a conversation about who would win the Ozbowl that year, who the Shiz hottie was (Galinda, as usual), and how much they already hated their teachers.

A bell rang and Avaric turned around, seeing Galinda walk into the café alone.

"Hey, Avie!" the blonde smiled, kissing her boyfriend's cheek and sat down in between him and Boq.

Boq tried to hide the flush creeping onto his cheeks by drinking his tea, but Crope and Tibbett noticed and started snickering.

"Hey, Glin. Where's Elphaba?" Avaric asked.

"She had an early class today. She didn't even bother to say goodbye, too," Galinda said as she took half of Avaric's blueberry muffin. "Oh, and Fifi… is it alright if I call you 'Fifi'?"

It took Fiyero a moment to realize that the blonde was speaking to him. "Oh, um… it's a little perky, but…"

"That's exactly what Elphie said! Oh, you two will be _so_ perfect together!" Galinda gushed. "Anyway, Fifi, when do you have history?"

Fiyero completely forgot that Morrible had given him his schedule and fished it out of his bag. "Um… at nine o'clock, with Dr. Dillamond," he answered, running his fingers over the Braille bumps.

"Goody! That's when Elphie has it. It's the only class we have together. You two can meet and bond then."

"Sounds good. I can't wait to meet her," Fiyero smiled.

"I bet she can't wait to meet you, either," Crope snickered, and Galinda threw the rest of Avaric's muffin at him.

"I was gonna eat that," Avaric muttered.

"Oh, look at the time, we're gonna be late for class," Galinda said as she stood up and pushed in her chair. "I have to meet Elphie. I'll see you boys later." She patted Avaric's shoulder and flounced out of the café.

"She seems like a handful," Fiyero said.

"She is. And she's all Avaric's," Tibbett teased.

"She has him wrapped around her pinky finger, and the whole school knows it," Crope jived.

"But she's worth it. And if our Munchkin friend over here is still upset, at least he got to eat his breakfast," Avaric said, looking at Boq.

"That I did," Boq smirked, finishing his toast and standing up. "I have to go meet Nessa. See ya!"

Boq paid his part of the bill and walked out. The rest of the boys rose to their feet. "As much as I would love to skip Economics, my parents would kill me," Tibbett sighed, taking out his wallet.

After the boys paid, Crope and Tibbett left. Fiyero gently nudged Chistery with his foot and rose to his full height. The guide dog rose to his feet and Fiyero reached down to grab his harness.

"Ready to go?" Avaric asked, turning towards Fiyero.

The prince nodded and followed Avaric out of the café, slightly nervous. What was Elphaba like? What if he didn't like her? What if she didn't like him? Or worse, what if she couldn't see past his disability?

Avaric was speaking to him, but Fiyero didn't seem to hear a word her was saying.

"Fiyero? Fiyero? Oz to Fiyero, do you read me?" Avaric said, poking the prince's side.

Fiyero jumped slightly. "What?"

"I said 'we're here'," Avaric repeated, opening the door for the prince and his guide dog. They walked in and almost immediately, voices quieted down. Fiyero fought a grimace. As they walked up the stairs to the second floor, Fiyero heard their faint whispers and did his best to keep his face straight.

"Avie! Fifi!" Galinda called from down the hall, walking towards them with Elphaba in tow, waving enthusiastically to the two boys.

"Hello, Glin. Elphaba," Avaric said, smiling at his girlfriend and giving the green girl a nod.

"Avaric," Elphaba said, nodding back.

"May I present my new friend, Master Fiyero Tigulaar of the Vinkus," Avaric said, slapping his hand against Fiyero's shoulder. "Fiyero, this is Miss Elphaba Thropp of Munchkinland."

"Pleased to meet you, Miss Elphaba," Fiyero smiled, extending his hand to where he heard Elphaba's silky voice.

Elphaba noticed Fiyero guide dog and eyed him up and down. "Likewise, Master Fiyero," she said, a bit coldly.

After an awkward pause, Fiyero slowly lowered his hand. "So, I was wondering…"

"Class is about to start," Elphaba quickly interrupted him, walking into the classroom.

Galinda stared at her friend, mildly surprised. "Um… give her a minute. She'll speak to you after class, Fifi."

Fiyero heard Galinda walk into the classroom after her friend. "Fifi?" he questioned. "It just had to be Fifi."

"Sorry, man. But if Galinda Upland gives you a nickname, you're stuck with that nickname. It could be worse."

"I don't see how."

"Neither do I," Avaric admitted with a light chuckle. "But Elphaba's right. Class is about to start and you want to make a good first impression on her."

The two boys walked into the room and sat at the table next to Elphaba and Galinda. The blonde smiled and whispered something to her friend, and Elphaba scowled.

Even though he wasn't paying attention, Fiyero still managed to catch part of their conversation.

"Glin, I already told you no."

"Please, Elphie. Just talk to him."

"Whatever you're trying to do…"

"Set you up on a date so you can be happy."

"Glin, you can't even have my name and 'happy' in the same sentence. Plus, just because you're dating Avaric and you trust him does not mean I do."

"Elphie, just talk to him. Who knows, you might actually like him."

"And I suppose you didn't tell him the most important thing about me."

"Well, no, I didn't. But it shouldn't matter. People should be able to see past that."

"So, you set me up with someone who can't see at all?"

"Elphie!"

"What?"

"Good morning, class," Dr. Dillamond said as he entered the room.

Fiyero noticed the distinct clip-clop sound of Dr. Dillamond's footsteps and wondered if he was an animal, or Animal, of some sort.

"Dr. Dillamond's a Goat," Avaric said, noticing the confusion on Fiyero's face.

"Ah," Fiyero said in realization. "That explains the clip-clop sound."

"I was informed that we have a new student, Master Fiyero Tigulaar, Crowned Prince of the Vinkus," Dr. Dillamond said with a slight smile.

Fiyero smiled and nodded. He heard some of the girls sigh dreamily and he faught a blush.

"Sorry, ladies, he's taken," Avaric quipped, daring to look up at Elphaba, who sent him a death glare.

The girls pouted and suppressed a disappointed sigh.

"Well, welcome to Shiz, Master Fiyero. If you need assistance with anything, I'm sure the other students will be more than happy to help you," Dr. Dillamond smiled.

"I'm sure Elphaba would," Avaric smirked, looking at the green girl.

"_Don't_ make me come over there," Elphaba growled.

Avaric put his hands up in mock surrender and turned back in his seat.

"Let's begin with where we left of with The Great Drought," Dr. Dillamond said, turning the page in his textbook and beginning the lecture.

Fiyero tried to concentrate, but found it hard for some reason. He didn't feel people staring at him like he usually did. Everyone seemed to be concentrating on the lesson. He heard someone hurriedly scribbling furiously in a notebook from the direction he knew Elphaba was sitting.

"And what was the rare gems that put an end to the Great Drought?" Dr. Dillamond asked. Elphaba's hand shot into the air. "Miss Elphaba?"

"The rare gems were the red pearls found in the caves in the southern part of the Quadling Country. We were able to trade them for money with Ix and Ev, so the economy went back up," Elphaba answered without looking at her notes.

"Very good, Miss Elphaba," Dr. Dillamond smiled. "Alright, that will be all for today. For tomorrow, please read the next section on the Great War and takes notes. I will check them tomorrow. Class dismissed."

Everyone quickly packed up and filed out of the classroom. Fiyero stood up and made to go to Elphaba, but he heard her walk away to the front of the classroom to speak to Dr. Dillamond.

"Wait outside," Galinda whispered, gently tugging on Fiyero's arm. "This may take a while."

Fiyero nodded and walked outside to wait for Elphaba. He waited until he heard her bid the professor farewell and straightened up as he heard her footsteps grow louder.

"Miss Elphaba," he said when she came out.

Elphaba looked up at the prince. "Master Fiyero, are you waiting for someone?"

"Yes, I was waiting for you."

"And why, pray tell, were you doing that?"

"We didn't get a chance to speak before class. I was wondering if you would like to accompany me to Avaric's party at the Ozdust tonight."

Elphaba laughed dryly. "We just met for a few seconds an hour ago and you're asking me out to a party? My, you're brave." She looked him up and down. "Well, thank you for the offer, but I shall not be attending the party with you, or anyone else for that matter. Good day." With a single nod, Elphaba maneuvered past Fiyero and walked down the hall.

"So, how'd it go?" Avaric asked, walking up to the prince from where he had been eavesdropping.

Fiyero turned around. "I… she's…"

"Something, right. Is she going with you?"

"No. She said no."

"Ouch. Well, you wouldn't be the only one. Try again later."

Fiyero sighed, but nodded as he followed Avaric to their next class, wondering how he was going to get Elphaba to talk to him.

* * *

**I have made a very important discovery. Fière (in French) means "proud", but it's closer to "arrogant". As soon as I saw that in my French textbook, I immediately thought of Fiyero. I mean, why else would he say, "Maybe the driver saw green and thought it meant go". I mean, A-R-R-O-G-A-N-T. Reviews are most appreciated and make my day!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all so much for your reviews. Keep 'em coming!**

**I was inducted into the National Honor Society last night. So, that was fun!**

**Chanty420: OMO, happy birthday! *Blows noisemaker***

**ThroppSister: It will take some time before the something bad happens in Oz. We need Fiyeraba first.**

**LifelongLeahstar: We see Nessa in Chapter 5. You won't hate her. At least… not yet.**

* * *

Elphaba quickly walked to her next class. She mumbled under her breath, but didn't even know what she was saying. All she knew was that she wasn't going anywhere with Fiyero Tigulaar. It's not that she didn't trust him, she just didn't trust Avaric. Even though he was dating her best friend, she still had her doubts about him and she knew he would jump at the opportunity to humiliate her again.

"When I said someone would have to be blind in order to be remotely interested in me, I didn't think… and then Galinda…" she muttered to herself, all of her thoughts jumbled together. She took a deep breath, forcing herself to focus. She managed to avoid her blonde friend and perspective love interest for the rest of the morning. She quickly got her lunch from the cafeteria and hurried to the library to get some more studying done.

As she walked to her afternoon classes, she saw some of the freshman staring at her and whispering behind their hands. Growling, she turned around to face them.

"No, I'm not seasick. Yes, I've always been green. No, I didn't eat grass as a child. Does anyone have any more questions?"

No one spoke and Elphaba smirked. "If that is the case, I can assure you, there are more interesting things to talk about than the green freak, but my dorm is open for anyone who has anymore questions. Enjoy your stay at Shiz University," she said, smiling sweetly at them as she turned and hurried away.

She managed to hide away in the library for her lunch period, and breezed through her afternoon classes. Finally, an exhausted green girl made her way back to her dorm room. She opened the door to find the room Galinda-less and breathed a sigh of relief. She was much too tired to deal with her roommate. Taking off her bag and placing in on her desk, Elphaba flopped down on the bed and immediately fell asleep.

A few hours later, Galinda flounced through the halls of Crage Hall, towards her room. "Elphie!" she exclaimed, throwing the door open. Her roommate woke to a start and glared at her. "Oh, sorry, were you sleeping?" she asked, quietly closing the door behind her.

"I'm not anymore," Elphaba muttered, sounding very irritated.

"I'm sorry, Elphie," the blonde said, jumping onto her roommate's bed and giving her a hug. "I didn't know you would be napping."

"Well, now that I'm not, is there something you would like to tell me?" Elphaba asked, still sounding irritated as she wiggled out of the blonde's grasp.

"Yes, Avaric's party is in three hours and we need to get ready."

"Glin, I'm not going, so three hours is more than enough time for you to get ready, and more time for me to sleep," Elphaba said as she began to fall back asleep.

"What?! Elphie, you have to go! Please!" Galinda begged.

"Glin, I do not wish to go to yet _another_ one of your parties. I've already been to one this year."

"That was different, Elphie. That wasn't a party. It was the beginning of the year social. Plus, Fiyero invited you to go."

Elphaba frowned. "I don't want to go with him."

"Why not? You can't hate him already. You just met him."

"And that's the exact reason I don't want to go. I appreciate you trying to set me up, really, I do, but I don't trust any of this if Avaric has anything to do with it."

"He doesn't. Morrible just put him and Fiyero together on a buddy system. I promise you, Elphie, if you trust me, you can trust Fiyero."

Elphaba looked up at the blonde. "If I go, will you stop bothering me?"

"Of course. I just don't want you to be by yourself."

"I like being by myself."

"Still, as your best friend, I have your best interests at heart. And it is in your best interests to go to this party."

The green girl sighed and ran her hand through her hair. "Fine. I'll go. But I swear, if something goes wrong, I'm holding you personal irresponsible."

"Deal," Galinda smiled as she helped her friend to her feet and pushed her into the bathroom. "Now, get ready! We have a party to go to!"

* * *

Down at the Ozdust, Fiyero sat at a table with Boq, Crope, Tibbett and Avaric. He swirled his drink around in the glass, feeling slightly bored.

"Man, when is the action gonna start?" Crope whined, chugging the last of his spiked punch.

"As soon as the 'party gal' herself arrives," Boq said, smiling slightly.

As if on cue, Galinda walked in. "It's good to see me, isn't it?" she giggled, striking a pose.

The students clapped and laughed.

Galinda turned around and realized that her roommate was no longer behind her. "Elphie? Elphie, come on! Stop being shy!"

Reluctantly, the green girl emerged, wearing a simple long sleeved black dress and boots. Her long, raven hair was tied back in a braid to keep it out of her face. "Glin…" she sighed.

"Come on, Elphie. Just for two hours. Then we'll go back to the room together, alright?"

"Fine."

Galinda smiled as she pulled her friend through the crowds of the second year students, each involved in their own conversation. "Hello, boys."

"Hey, Glin," the boys chorused. "Hi, Elphaba."

"Hello, boys," Elphaba said, giving her small group of friends a faint smile. Her eyes fell on Fiyero and she immediately frowned.

"Remember what I said, Elphie," Galinda whispered to her friend before turning back to the boys. "So, how about we get this party started?"

The orchestra began to play a slower song that Galinda immediately recognized. "Ooh, Elphie! Come on! Let's do the 'Elphie' dance!" the blonde smiled, tugging Elphaba into the dance floor.

"Why do you always insist on doing that stupid dance? More importantly, why did you name it after me?" Elphaba sighed.

"Because it's what started our friendship."

Elphaba rolled her eyes, but did the dance with her friend, smiling slightly as she saw some of the other students join in, just like the night they first did it.

"See? Wasn't that fun?" Galinda beamed once the song ended.

"I must admit, it was enjoyable," Elphaba said as Galinda led her off the floor and back to the table.

After a few more dances, Fiyero realized that Elphaba was no longer sitting at the table. He inquired to Avaric about the green girl's whereabouts and Avaric turned him in the direction of the green girl.

"She's all by herself, standing in the corner. Now's your time to make your move," Avaric said, gently patting the prince on the shoulder. "Good luck."

Fiyero nodded and gave Chistery the 'forward' command and followed his guide dog to where Elphaba was standing, leaning against the wall. "What are you doing over here?"

He heard the Governor's daughter inhale sharply; he must have startled her. "I wanted to be alone," she said, her soft voice barely carrying over the music.

The prince flashed her a goofy smile. "I'll be alone with you."

"You being with me defeats the definition of me being alone."

"So does you coming to this party."

Elphaba sighed. "Galinda forced me to come."

"Well, since she did, would you like to dance?"

Elphaba looked at the prince. "Why would you want to dance with me?"

Fiyero laughed. "Why _wouldn't_ I want to dance with you?"

Elphaba stiffened, putting up her walls. Galinda's words echoed in her mind and she softened a tiny bit. "Fine, I'll dance with you. But if you try anything funny, expect to lose an arm."

"Feisty," Fiyero teased. He sensed that Elphaba wasn't in a teasing mood and awkwardly cleared his throat. "So… shall we go?" He offered Elphaba his arm, hoping she would take it.

Elphaba looked at his arm skeptically and slowly took it. Fiyero smiled as he walked back to the table, commanding Chistery to stay. He walked onto the dance floor and placed one hand on Elphaba's waist and cupped her other hand in his own.

Elphaba stiffened, but her muscles quickly relaxed at their own free will. A new song began to play and the couples slowly began to make their way onto the dance floor.

"This is nice," Fiyero said as if commenting on the weather.

Elphaba didn't answer. She searched the prince's face for any trace of him playing her. She found none and began to relax.

"So, Miss Elphaba, tell me about yourself," the prince smiled as they danced.

"I'm surprised you haven't heard anything about me through rumor and speculation, Master Fiyero. After all, you seem to have become friends with the king of starting rumors," Elphaba said as Fiyero spun her around.

"I know you're the Governor of Munchkinland's eldest daughter, so that means you must have siblings."

"Yes, I have a younger sister."

Fiyero waited for more information, but when Elphaba didn't provide any, he decided to change the subject. "What do you like to do?"

"This sounds like an interview. Very well. I study in my spare time."

"And…"

"And?"

"What else? All you do is study?"

"Mostly. I'm sure my roommate and her boyfriend have told you that I don't go to many social outings like this."

"They said you're picky about guys."

"Ah, is that what they said?"

"Yes. Why? Is it not true?"

Instead of answering, Elphaba smirked. She should at least try to enjoy this. Finally, someone didn't care about her skin color and she could actually have a conversation with them. "What about you? Despite the fact that you've heard nothing about me, I've heard lots of stories about you."

"Oh, did you now?"

Elphaba nodded. "So, tell me…"

Galinda watched as the prince and Elphaba talked. "Ooh, they're talking. And Elphie looks like she's behaving. This is good."

Avaric spun the blonde around and dipped her, causing her to giggle. "And we all have you to thank, Miss Matchmaker."

"It's what I do," Galinda smiled as Avaric helped her up and pulled her into a kiss.

When the dance ended, Fiyero wrapped his arm around Elphaba's waist as they walked off the dance floor together. Surprisingly, the green girl didn't protest. Fiyero smiled to himself. That was easier than he thought. "Why don't we get some punch? I hear it's delicious; lemons and melons and pears," he suggested.

Elphaba instantly froze up. "Really? Punch? You're kidding."

Fiyero stopped. "What? No. I just…"

"I let you have one dance with me and you think you can get me drunk on spiked punch and make me your latest conquest or something?"

"No, Elphaba, I…"

"Save it! I knew coming here was a waste! You're just like the rest of them! Ignorant, rude and despicable!" Growling, Elphaba stormed past the prince and out the Ozdust. Chistery trotted over and gently nudged the prince's leg.

"You almost had her," Avaric said as he walked off with Galinda. "You were so close. What happened?"

"I don't know. I just suggested to get some punch and she got ticked off," Fiyero said, grabbing Chistery's harness.

"It's not your fault, Fifi. Elphie… overreacts sometimes. Especially when she doesn't fully trust someone. She reads in between the lines, even when you don't mean what you say. It's just the way she is," Galinda sighed. "I'm going after her."

"I'll walk you back," Avaric offered.

"Thanks, but I can go by myself. Goodnight, Avie."

"Night, Glinny-bear," Avaric smiled, giving the blonde a kiss and watching her hurry out of the room. "Don't worry, Fiyero. When we said Elphaba was hard to catch, we meant it," he said, turning back to the prince.

"And how is that supposed to make me feel better?" Fiyero sighed.

"We said it was hard, not impossible. Well, the guys think it is. It's your job to prove us wrong."

"Yay for me."

* * *

The next day, Fiyero walked down the cobblestoned path to the library, a bouquet of poppies in his left hand. Avaric had told him that Elphaba was sitting outside on the bench by the fountain. He smiled confidently as he heard the fountain in the distance and quickened his pace. "Hey," he said when Chistery stopped, hoping Elphaba was still there.

Thankfully, she was still there and looked up. "What are you doing here, Tigulaar?" she asked with a frown.

"I… I wanted to apologize for last night. I think you misunderstood what I said. I simply wanted to get you some punch."

"Some _spiked_ punch."

"I was just trying to be nice."

"By giving me spiked punch?"

The prince sighed. "Here," he said, extending the flowers to Elphaba.

Elphaba looked at the flowers skeptically and raised her eyebrow. "Poppies?" she asked slowly, standing up. "You got me… poppies?"

"I wanted to make up for last night."

"So, you got me _poppies_? Who told you to do that?"

Fiyero noticed the anger in Elphaba's voice and stepped back. "N-No one. I just thought…" He was interrupted by a sneeze. "Are you alright?"

"No, I'm allergic to poppies," Elphaba groaned, sneezing and sniffling. "I can't be anywhere near them."

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't know," the prince said quickly.

Elphaba sneezed again. "Never mind. Just… never –_ACHOO!_– mind." She felt her face breaking out in hives and sighed. "Goodbye, Tigulaar."

He heard her hurry away, sneezing, sniffling, and swearing. "So, Chistery, poppies are out," he sighed, tossing the poppies to the ground. "Let's try something else."


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter will have you going, "Fiyero, you IDIOT!" You'll want to jump into this story and tell him to shut up or slap him. Or both. Just saying…**

**Wanli8970: Yes, Elphaba knows that Fiyero is blind.**

**woodland59: Yes, Fiyero is a bit less of an Oz-hole, but remember, he's brainless. He's gonna mess everything up somehow.**

* * *

"Elphie, I just had the most Ozmazifying time with Av- are you alright?" Galinda asked, hurrying into the room and closing the door behind her.

Elphaba laid on her stomach, sneezing and coughing. As she looked up, Galinda noticed that her face was swollen and she gasped softly. "I hate poppies," the green girl groaned.

"Oz, what happened?" the blonde whispered sympathetically, sitting on the edge of her roommate's bed.

"That idiot, Tigulaar, happened. He gave me poppies."

"Elphie, don't be like that. He probably didn't know you were allergic to poppies."

Elphaba sneezed and Galinda handed her another tissue. "It doesn't matter now. I feel sick as a dog and I just want to crawl into a hole and never see that boy again."

Galinda knew that her friend didn't really mean anything she said and was very achy and tired. "What can I do to make you feel better?"

"Hit Fiyero over the head with one of your stilettos."

Galinda laughed softly. "Come on, Elphie. He's not that bad. Give him another chance."

"Glin…"

"Please, Elphie? He probably didn't know you were allergic to poppies. We didn't tell him, and you obviously didn't, until it was too late. But now he knows, so I doubt he'll be getting you any more poppies. So, please?"

Elphaba looked up at her friend and sighed. "Alright, I'll give him another chance."

Galinda smiled and gently wrapped her arms around her friend. "Thank you."

The next morning, Elphaba felt much better and she quickly got ready for the day. When she came out of the bathroom, Galinda was waiting for her with her hairbrush in hand and pulled her roommate over to her bed.

"Elphie, you should really keep your hair down more," Galinda said as she ran the brush through her roommate's hair.

"You know why I don't leave it down. It gets too tangled."

"At least put it in a ponytail."

"Braid it, Glin."

"A ponytail will serve the same purpose."

"Braid it."

"But when your hair is braided…"

"I'll shave it all off if you don't braid it, Glin."

A gasp and Galinda slapped the green girl's arm with the brush. "Elphaba Melena Thropp, don't even joke about such things!"

"I won't do it again. I apologize."

Galinda sighed, but did as the green girl requested and braided her hair.

"Thank you," Elphaba said, flashing her friend a grateful smile and standing to her feet.

"You're welcome, Elphie. Wait for me, will you?" she asked as she skipped into the bathroom.

"Do you think you can have your pretty, little, blonde self ready in the next half-hour?" Elphaba chuckled.

"Is that a challenge?" Galinda smirked.

"I don't know," Elphaba smirked back.

Sending her roommate a determined look, the blonde grabbed her clothes and disappeared into the bathroom. She came out half an hour later, her blonde curled tied back in a ponytail and her usual white uniform. "What do I win?"

"My undying admiration," Elphaba smiled. "Shall we go?"

Galinda pouted a bit, but grabbed her bag and followed her roommate to the café for breakfast.

Fiyero walked with Avaric to their history class. He was half distracted as he thought of ways to apologize to Elphaba. Since she was allergic to poppies, he thought of another flower he could get her. Thankfully, Avaric was paying attention and he had Chistery to help guide him so he didn't go walking straight into Suicide Canal.

"Still thinking about Elphaba?" Avaric asked as he held the door open for Fiyero and Chistery.

"I didn't know she was allergic to poppies," Fiyero sighed.

"Oh, did I forget to mention that? Elphaba's allergic to poppies."

"Gee, thanks."

"Anytime."

"Is she allergic to anything else?"

"Not that I know of. I think that's it."

The rest of their walk to class was silent. When they reached the class, Fiyero hoped Elphaba would be there so he could talk to her, but class began without him even knowing whether she was there or not.

Once Dr. Dillamond dismissed the class, Fiyero heard Galinda's voice from the back of the class, followed by Elphaba's. She was there the entire time?

"Elphie, wait!" he heard Galinda call, and footsteps rushed past him and out the class.

"Is she still not speaking to him?" Avaric asked when Galinda came over.

"She's a bit sore, but she'll get over it. Here's the plan; Elphie and I will eat our lunch outside on the bench by the Shiz fountain. Then, I'll give Fifi the signal and then- Fifi, are you listening?" Galinda huffed, fisting her hands against her hips.

Fiyero snapped out of his private thoughts. "Err… yes?"

"What did I just say?"

"You'll give me some type of signal. What's the signal?"

"You'll know it when you hear it. And then that's when you go over to her and apologize for accidentally giving her an allergic reaction. Clear?"

Fiyero nodded. "Got it."

"Great! I'll see you boys later." With a giggle, Galinda bounced out of the room, saying goodbye to Dr. Dillamond as she did so.

* * *

Elphaba sighed peacefully as she ate lunch outside with her best friend. The sun was shinning and a light breeze made strands of Elphaba's hair dance around.

Galinda looked up and saw Fiyero slowly approaching them. "Elphie, I'll be right back. I have to use the little girls' room."

Elphaba nodded, fishing an apple out of her bag and taking a bite.

Galinda got up and hurried away, towards the prince. "She's all yours," she whispered.

Fiyero took a deep breath and straightened his shirt. He just hoped Elphaba wouldn't run away from him. He commanded Chistery to lead him over to Elphaba and slowly exhaled when he felt his guide dog come to a stop. "Hey."

Elphaba looked up and frowned. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to apologize for the poppies, and the Ozdust, since the poppies were supposed to be the apology for that."

"Oh." Elphaba was silent for a moment. "Thank you."

"So, instead, I got you these," he smiled, holding out a bouquet of flowers to Elphaba.

The green girl inhaled sharply. "Wha- what are those?" she asked, looking at the white flowers.

"Milk flowers," Fiyero said. "I didn't know what type of flowers you liked, and Avaric said you weren't allergic to any other flower, so I–"

"Who… who told you about that?" Elphaba whispered, rising to her feet. She paled and her breaths were coming out short.

Fiyero noticed this and stepped back. Why was Elphaba so upset this time? He couldn't have done something wrong… again. "No one told me anything about –"

"Why would you get me milk flowers?"

"They're… pretty flowers. In the Vinkus, they're a symbol of beauty. And I thought a pretty girl like you would like some pretty flowers."

"A _pretty girl_ would," Elphaba sneered as she snatched the bouquet and smacked Fiyero across the face with them before throwing them to the ground.

Fiyero stumbled back, not expecting Elphaba to hit him. "Elphaba..."

"Of course it's a symbol of beauty! If this was some stupid attempt to mock me, then I will…" Elphaba growled.

"Why are you so mad at me? I was just trying to be nice and apologize to you! What do you have against milk flowers? What have they ever done to you?"

Elphaba stumbled back, feeling as if she had been punched in the gut. "Don't… don't ever talk to me ever again, Fiyero Tigulaar. Stay away from me. Stay far, far away from me." She turned to go, but Fiyero lunged forward and gently grabbed her arm. "Let go of me!"

"Not until you tell me what's wrong. Elphaba, please, I'm sorry."

Grunting, Elphaba twisted her arm out of Fiyero's grasp and ran away, sobbing. Fiyero was left alone, wondering what had just taken place.

"Fifi, what did you say to Elphie? She ran right past me, sobbing," Galinda said as she walked up to Fiyero and saw the flowers on the ground. "What are those?"

Fiyero reached down and felt his fingertips brush against one of the flowers and he picked it up. "I got Elphaba a bouquet of milk flowers and she –"

"Wait, you got Elphie a bouquet of _milk flowers_?" Galinda asked, her eyes widening.

"Yes, and she exploded. What does she have against milk flowers? It's not like the flowers did anything to her."

Galinda sighed. "Oh, Fiyero. Out of all the stupid things to do, that must be at the top of the list."

_She used my real name_, Fiyero thought. _This must be serious._ "Why did she explode at me?"

"It's not my place to tell you what happened. Only Elphie can tell you that. I'm going to see if I can comfort her. I might not be able to talk you out of this one, but I might be able to stop her from plotting ways to kill you."

"She's plotting ways to kill me?"

"I'm surprised she didn't kill you on the spot," Galinda said as she hurried away.

The prince sighed as he felt his way over to the bench and sat down. "What have I done?" he whispered to himself, burying his face in his hands.

Chistery whimpered and rested his head on Fiyero's knee. Exhaling, Fiyero gently scratched Chistery behind the ears. Now how would he get Elphaba to talk to him? She didn't even want to be remotely near him. He had to make it right with her. He pushed making her his girlfriend to the side. Right now, he just wanted her to not want to kill him.

* * *

Galinda stood on the other side of her door, listening to her roommate's broken sobs. She didn't know if she should go in or not. On one hand, she obviously needed her. On the other hand, she could just push her away. Finally, she decided to go in and see if she could help.

When she opened the door, she gasped, seeing Elphaba curled in a fetal position, sobbing her heart out. She clutched a little green bottle to her chest, something Galinda hadn't seen her do in a while.

"Oh, Elphie," she whispered. Slowly, she approached her green roommate and crawled onto the bed next to her. "Shh, it's alright."

Elphaba continued to sob, and Galinda wondered if she even knew she was there. Slowly, but surely, the green girl's sobs died down and she looked up at Galinda.

"I hate him," Elphaba said in a choked whisper.

"Elphie, he didn't know."

"No more, Glin. I can't take any more. This is strike three. If I have to spend the rest of my life alone, so be it. But I never want to see Fiyero Tigulaar ever again."

"Elphie, I know you've probably already fixed up a few schemes on how to kill him," the blonde chuckled lightly. When her friend didn't return the smile, she turned serious again. "But you really can't blame him."

Elphaba turned away, fingering the bottle. "You know," she whispered. "He said the milk flowers were a symbol of beauty… and he was right."

"Elphaba, stop!" Galinda said, firmly gripping her friend's arm and forcing her to look at her. "Those milk flowers… what happened… it's not your fault. We've been over this. It's. Not. Your. Fault." Galinda saw the hurt in Elphaba's beautiful, chocolate eyes and softened. "Did you tell anyone else your secret?"

"No," Elphaba said, shaking her head.

"So that means you only told me. Do you think I told Fiyero or anyone else?"

"Of course not. I know you would never do that."

"I made a promise to you, Elphie, and I swear on my favorite pink, frilly dress that I didn't tell anyone. Not Avaric, not Fiyero, not even Nessa. So Fiyero couldn't have known about your history with milk flowers."

Elphaba took a deep breath. "I know… I just…"

"If you want, Avie and I will stop trying to get you and Fiyero together. If it hurts you this much, we'll stop."

Elphaba look at her blonde friend and gave her a genuine smile before pulling her into a hug. "Thank you, Glin."

"Anything for you, Elphie," Galinda smiled, returning the hug.


	5. Chapter 5

**I see we're on the fence about Fiyero. I can see that. He's brainless, but at least he's trying. It's not (completely) his fault.**

**UndefeatedAura: More will be revealed about Fiyero later in the story.**

* * *

The next day, Fiyero waited for Elphaba outside of her Politics class. He had to talk to her. He had to apologize to her.

He heard everyone walk out of the room, but heard her voice inside, talking to the professor. A few minutes later, he heard her bid the teacher goodbye and walk out of the classroom.

"Elphaba," he began.

"Go away," she said quickly, beginning to walk past him.

"I just want to talk to you."

"Didn't I tell you to go away?"

"I don't want you to be mad at me anymore."

"Fiyero, you are getting on my last nerve, and that's the nerve I save exclusively for Galinda," Elphaba snarled as she spun around.

"Elphaba, I have no idea why you hate milk flowers so much, and you don't have to tell me the reason. I just wanted to let you know that I'm sorry. I thought you would like them."

"That's the problem. You _thought_."

Fiyero stiffened. "And what's _that_ supposed to mean? That I'm brainless?"

"You said it, not me."

Fiyero scowled. "At least I'm not rude to people who are trying to be nice to me."

"At least I'm not a stupid, brainless idiot!" Elphaba retorted.

"At least I don't take everything personally and blow up over every little thing!"

"At least I'm not insensitive!"

"Insensitive? How am I insensitive? I tried to apologize to you three times now, and you still refuse to listen to me."

"You think that just because you're a prince, you can treat people any way you want!" Elphaba's face was mere inches away from Fiyero's and the prince stepped back slightly.

"When did I –"

"And you think that just because you're blind, people are going to pity you and cater to your every whim."

"Now who's being insensitive?"

"Goodbye, Tigulaar. And if you value both your hands, I suggest you never speak to me _ever_ again." The green girl turned and left hurriedly down the hallway, her footsteps growing fainter before vanishing.

Chistery whimpered and Fiyero reached down to stroke his ears. "Don't worry, Chistery. I'll get Miss Elphaba to speak to me again. The question is 'how'."

* * *

Elphaba sat quietly in the library at her usual table with her younger sister. Nessarose sat across from her in her wheelchair, taking notes from her textbook and occasionally brushing her hair out of her face. She sighed, growing a bit frustrated that her hair wouldn't stay in place. Before she said anything, Elphaba was already out of her seat with one of her hair ties, tying Nessa's shoulder length, brown hair into a ponytail.

"I could have done that," Nessa said, but looked up at her sister with a grateful smile. "Thank you, Fabala."

Elphaba smiled back and went back to her notes. Nessa soon grew tired of studying and started a quiet conversation with her sister. Elphaba smiled as she placed her own books aside and conversed with Nessa.

As they were talking about their upcoming events, Elphaba saw Fiyero walking over to her out of the corner of her eye. "Nessa, shh!" she whispered quietly.

"Why?" Nessa asked, looking confused.

"Just shh!"

"Fabala…"

Elphaba shot her sister a look and Nessa immediately stopped talking. The green girl grabbed her book and pretended to be reading as Fiyero walked by with Chistery.

"Being quiet isn't going to stop me from knowing where you are," Fiyero smirked, turning towards Elphaba's general direction.

_Oz, what does this fool want now?_ Elphaba thought, setting her jaw. She looked up and frowned. "Yes, well, maybe the _scent_ of people trying to study –"

"Fabala!" Nessa gasped, shocked at her sister's behavior.

"What?"

Nessa sighed. "Must you be so rude?"

Elphaba mumbled something under her breath and went back to her book.

"I don't believe we've been properly introduced," Fiyero said, turning towards Nessa and smiling.

Nessa blushed and looked up at her sister. "Fabala, aren't you going to introduce us, since you two obviously know each other?"

"No," Elphaba said like it was obvious, not looking up from her book.

Nessa sent her sister a hard glare. Elphaba knew that if she could, Nessa would have kicked her under the table. Sighing, she took off her reading glasses and tiredly rubbed her eyes. "Fiyero, this is my sister, Nessarose. Nessa, this is his royal pain in the –"

"Fabala!"

"Fiyero Tigulaar."

The prince smiled. "Thank you. Elphaba, I was wondering if –"

"You _should_ be wondering how you're going to read Braille without hands," Elphaba said, staring at her book.

"Fabala, stop being rude!" Nessa admonished.

"I can recall telling you never to speak to me again. That is, if you value your hands," Elphaba snarled, finally looking up at the prince and ignoring her sister.

"I just want to talk to you. After I say what I have to say, you can break my hands if you want to," Fiyero said, sounding very calm.

"No one will be breaking anyone's anything," Nessa said, still glaring at her sister.

"Excuse me, Nessa. I have some business to take care of with Master Fiyero here," Elphaba said as she stood up and walked out of the library before the younger Thropp could protest.

Fiyero bid Nessa goodbye before following Elphaba outside. _Oz, I just hope she listens to me._

"Okay, what did you want to tell me? And make it quick," Elphaba said once Fiyero walked out and the door closed behind him.

"I feel bad about what I said to you yesterday," Fiyero said.

Elphaba raised a skeptical eyebrow, but didn't say anything.

"I didn't know about the poppies and milk flowers, and I'm sorry you took those gestures the wrong way. I want to make everything up to you. I don't want you to hate me. I just want us to be civil to each other. Can we at least do that?"

Elphaba sighed, but still refused to say anything.

"I was thinking, if you wanted to –and please don't take this the wrong way– go to the Dancing Lion with me tonight for dinner."

Silence.

"If you want to break my hands now, you can do it," Fiyero said softly, though secretly hoping Elphaba wouldn't.

Elphaba still didn't respond, and for a moment, Fiyero wondered if she was even still standing there. "Elphaba? Elphaba, please say something."

"You're asking me out on a date to a restaurant?" Elphaba finally said, her voice barely above a whisper.

"No," Fiyero said, probably a bit too quickly. "This isn't a date, unless you want it to be, which I doubt you do. Just let me take you out to dinner. I want to make everything up to you."

There was an even longer pause before Elphaba spoke up again. "Did Galinda send you here?"

"No, Galinda and Avaric had nothing to do with this. This is all me. Please, Elphaba. After this, I will never speak to you again if you don't want me to."

Elphaba considered this. All it took was dinner in order to get the Vinkun prince off her back? She supposed she could survive that. "Alright. Dinner tonight at the Dancing Lion."

Fiyero smiled. "I'll pick you up around six?"

"Yeah," Elphaba said, sounding distracted. "That sounds fine."

"Where's your room?"

"It's in Crage Hall, up the staircase to the right of the doorway. It's the third room on the right."

The prince nodded before turning to leave. Elphaba watched him go before walking back into the library.

"What happened?" Nessa asked before she had a chance to sit down.

"Fiyero is taking me out to dinner tonight," Elphaba said as she sat.

"He's taking you on a date?" Nessa asked with raised eyebrows.

"It's not a date. We didn't really get off onto the right foot when we first met and he wants to make up for it."

Nessa sighed. "Fabala, what did you do?"

"Me? What makes you think this is all my fault?"

"Because I know you."

Elphaba fell silent and began to pack up her books. Nessa quickly realized her mistake and bit her lip. "Fabala, I didn't mean it like that."

Elphaba ignored her sister as she put her last book in her bag.

"Fabala, I'm sorry. Please look at me."

Elphaba rose to her feet and began to make her way to the door. Nessa unlocked the breaks on her wheelchair and hurried after her. "Fabala," she said, grabbing her hand.

"What?" Elphaba asked, closing her eyes.

Nessa gave her sister's emerald hand a gentle squeeze. "Just… be careful."

Elphaba looked down at her sister and smiled softly. "I will, Nessie."

* * *

Elphaba paced around her room, waiting for Fiyero to arrive. When she told Galinda about going out to dinner with Fiyero, the blonde simply smiled and helped her friend pick out the perfect dress.

"Glin, we're just going to the Dancing Lion. It's not that fancy," Elphaba said when Galinda pulled out an elegant cocktail dress she bought the previous year.

"Fine," Galinda huffed, putting the dress away. "How about this one?"

Elphaba looked at the dress the blonde had pulled out. It was a deep purple color with a square neckline. The sleeves were lacy and looked like they would stop at her elbow. She ran her hand over the material. Silk. She looked up at the blonde and frowned slightly.

"You can borrow my sweater if you think you'll get chilly. Do you want to wear this dress?" Galinda asked.

Elphaba looked at her friend and smiled slightly. Usually, Galinda would just pick out something and tell Elphaba to wear it, leaving the green girl with not a lot of room to protest. "I… it's suitable."

"I'll take that as a 'Why, thank you so much, Galinda. You're such a great friend, making sure I don't go out to dinner wearing one of those hideous frocks of mine.'"

"What would I do without you, Glin?" Elphaba laughed.

"You would have no fashion sense, that's what."

Elphaba chuckled as she grabbed the dress and slipped into the bathroom. She came out wearing the dress and her hair was still in a braid.

"Come. Sit," Galinda said, taking her hairbrush and pulling Elphaba over to her bed.

Elphaba, knowing better than to try and protest, simply did as the blonde wished and sat down. She felt Galinda run the brush through her hair and she smiled.

"Elphie…"

"You can leave it down, Glin," the green girl smiled, knowing what her friend wanted to do.

The bubbly blonde squealed and hugged her friend from behind. "Thank you."

Elphaba chuckled and rose to her feet. Now all she had to do was wait for Fiyero to arrive.

Ten minutes later, someone knocked on the door.

"I'll get it!" Galinda sang as she skipped over to the door and opened it. "Why, it's Fiyero. What a surprise!"

"Hi," the prince smiled.

"Hi," Elphaba said, stepping up to the prince.

The prince wore a semi-fancy dark blue suit and matching pants. Chistery's coat was washed and brushed, giving it a shiny sheen.

"Shall we?" Fiyero asked, offering Elphaba his arm.

Elphaba stared at the arm offered to her before slowly accepting it. "Yes."

"Have fun you two," Galinda smiled, waving and closing the door behind them. Letting out a puff of air, she leaned against the door. "Elphie, please try to behave," she whispered to the silence of her room.

"What's this?" Elphaba asked, noticing a carriage parked outside.

"I assume you mean the carriage that's going to take us to the restaurant," Fiyero smiled as the driver opened the door and helped Elphaba in. Chistery climbed in next, and then Fiyero. The driver closed the door again and climbed into the carriage before taking off.

"You look… handsome," Elphaba said after a while.

"Thanks. I'm sure you look beautiful."

Elphaba looked down and blushed. 'Beautiful' wasn't a word usually associated with her. "Thanks," she whispered softly.

Fiyero, thinking that he had said something wrong yet again, instantly shut his mouth and didn't say anything for the rest of the carriage ride.

The carriage soon stopped in front of the restaurant and the driver hopped down and opened the door. Elphaba came out first, followed by Chistery and Fiyero. She stretched her legs and looked back at Fiyero. "Ready?" Fiyero asked as he walked up to her.

"Yeah," Elphaba said, taking Fiyero's arm and walking into the restaurant with him.

They went inside and were seated at a table by the window. Elphaba noticed a few people staring at them, but paid them no mind. The maître d' noticed Fiyero's guide dog and made sure he had a braille menu. After they ordered, Elphaba looked at Fiyero, who looked like he wanted to say something, but didn't.

"Fiyero?" she asked, breaking the awkward silence.

"Yes?"

"You can talk. It's okay. I'm not going to explode… again."

The prince chuckled softly. "Why don't you start the conversation?"

"I'm… I'm not really good at that type of thing."

"What are you interested in?"

Elphaba brightened a bit. "History. I've always been fascinated by it. It's always been my favorite subject."

Fiyero listened attentively as Elphaba spoke animatedly about her passion for history and life sciences. He was careful not to ask her too personal questions, for fear that he would set her off again.

Once their food came, Elphaba stopped talking and gave all her attention to her plate of salmon and mashed potatoes. Fiyero had ordered steak and carrots and was discreetly trying to figure out where everything was on his plate.

"Fiyero?" Elphaba asked as she sipped her water.

"Yes?" Fiyero asked, looking up slightly.

"I… I'm sorry for the way I acted when we first met. And about overreacting about the punch, and the poppies, and the… milk flowers."

"It's okay. I was a jerk."

"But you didn't know. It wasn't fair to you."

"There's blame to share from both of us. It's not completely your fault and it's not completely mine. We'll split it, fifty-fifty."

"Deal," Elphaba smiled, finishing her salmon and moving on to the mashed potatoes.

When the check came, Fiyero insisted that he pay it all.

"Fiyero…" Elphaba tried to protest, but Fiyero would have none of it.

"Consider this part of my apology," Fiyero said as he took out two twenty-dollar bills, folded long ways, and put them in the checkbook.

"That's a hefty tip," Elphaba said when she noticed Fiyero about to leave without waiting for his change.

"It's alright. It was great service."

Elphaba rose to her feet and took Fiyero's arm. The two walked outside together to their waiting carriage.

"Thank you for tonight," Elphaba said as the rode back together.

Fiyero, who had been scratching Chistery's ears, smiled. "You're welcome. So, you don't want to kill me anymore?"

Elphaba laughed softly and Fiyero's heart fluttered. He loved the sound of Elphaba's laugh. It was light, yet full of heart and passion. "No, Fiyero, I don't want to kill you… anymore."

It was the prince's turn to laugh. "That's a relief."

Elphaba blushed as she looked out the window and saw the Shiz gates coming into view. "We're back."

"Am I permitted to walk you back to your room?" Fiyero asked as the carriage slowed to a stop.

"You may," Elphaba said as she stepped down and nodded her thanks to the driver.

Fiyero tipped the driver, who bowed deeply before hopping back into the carriage and driving off.

"Thank you… again," Elphaba said, giving the prince's hand a light squeeze. "Goodnight, Fiyero."

"Goodnight, Elphaba," Fiyero smiled, feeling Elphaba slowly release his arm and unlock her door. As soon as the door closed, he heard Galinda attack her roommate with giggles and questions about the dinner. He walked back to his own room, his thoughts consumed by Elphaba.


	6. Chapter 6

**Yup! Fiyeraba is in the air. And more is one the way.**

* * *

It had been two weeks since Fiyero's dinner with Elphaba. The prince and the green girl had formed a friendship, or civil acquaintanceship, of some sort. They were able to have conversations without Elphaba getting offended at something Fiyero said. He continued to meet her in different places; the café, outside her classes, and the library. Even though she would never admit it, Elphaba seemed to enjoy Fiyero's company.

One afternoon, Fiyero was walking in the Arts building, on the music floor. He walked past a classroom and heard someone playing the cello. He turned and inhaled deeply, the scent of oakwood soap filling his nose and he immediately knew it was Elphaba. He stood in the doorway and listened as she played a slow, beautiful ballad. Her back must have been facing him, because she didn't seem to notice his presence.

When she was finished, the Vinkun prince applauded loudly, causing Elphaba to jump and turn around.

"That was beautiful," Fiyero smiled, giving Chistery the command to walk into the room.

"H-How long have you been standing there?" Elphaba whispered awkwardly.

"Long enough. You're really good."

"Thanks," Elphaba muttered, looking down at her lap.

A brief pause passed between them and Fiyero decided that he would be the one to break it. "May I sit down?"

A pause, and then, "There's a chair to your right."

Fiyero felt around for the chair, but quickly found it and pulled it up next to Elphaba before he sat down. "So, how long have you been playing the cello?"

Elphaba knew what Fiyero was trying to do and began to put up her walls. "Since I was nine."

"You had an interest in music?"

"It was one of my father's attempts to…" She trailed off, shaking her head. "He sometimes uses me for entertainment when he was company or hosts for dinner."

This peaked Fiyero's interests. "You never told me about your father."

"It's… complicated."

Fiyero wondered how it could be complicated and risked asking a very risky question. "How is it complicated? You speak as if he doesn't love you."

Elphaba sighed. "I really don't know if he actually loves me. He doesn't love me the way he loves Nessa. He spoils Nessa, but he mostly ignores me. He doesn't hate me, at least, I don't think he does. He just tolerates me."

"That's awful!"

Elphaba shrugged it off. "It could be worse. I'm okay with it, though."

"But wait, why would you think that your father hates you?"

The green girl looked up at the prince. Could she tell him the secret that she was keeping from him? Would he treat her differently? Would he even be able to comprehend why she was different?

"Before I was born, my parents were convinced that their firstborn child would be a boy. My father wanted a son. So you can imagine their surprise when they had me." It wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the whole truth, either.

"Elphaba, your father shouldn't dislike you because of your gender!" Fiyero gasped, suddenly horrified.

"Fiyero, really. It could be worse. I'm okay with it."

"So why does he…"

"Nessa's his favorite. That's why he spoils her," Elphaba said, knowing Fiyero's question before he even finished asking it.

"How does your mother feel about all this?"

Elphaba fell silent. "My… my mother died… giving birth to Nessa… when I was two."

"Oh. I'm so sorry. I didn't…"

"No, it's alright. It happened a long time ago." She felt that now that she had explained a little part of the story to Fiyero, she had to tell him more. "When my mother was pregnant with Nessa, my father made her chew milk flowers day and night, only it made Nessa come too soon, with her legs all tangled. That's why she's stuck in a wheelchair. She was born two months premature. And our mother… never woke up."

Fiyero was silent. He now understood why Elphaba had exploded at him when he gave her the milk flowers.

"When you gave me the milk flowers, you said they were a symbol of beauty. That's why my father made my mother chew them. He didn't want the baby being born like…" She stopped.

"Elphaba, what is it? What happened?" Fiyero asked, suddenly concerned.

"Something happened at my birth that worried my father, which led to the milk flowers, which led to… everything else," Elphaba whispered. "It's all my fault."

"What is?"

"That my mother died. And that my sister is… the way she is."

"Elphaba, you couldn't have done anything wrong. You were only two years old when it happened."

Elphaba laughed dryly. "That doesn't matter. It's still my fault."

"How could it possibly be your fault?"

Elphaba took at deep breath and looked up at the prince. "I was born."

_There was so much blood._

_Melena clutched her husband's hand as she screamed out in pain._

_"You're almost there, Melena! I can see the baby's head!" the midwife said from the foot of the bed._

_"Mama?" a soft voice asked, peaking her head inside the room._

_Frex turned around and glared angrily at his green, two year old daughter, who had managed to get out of bed. "Get out of here, you vile monster!"_

_Her bottom lip quivering, Elphaba turned and ran down the hall._

_"Frex," Melena whispered._

_The Governor turned back to his wife and gripped her hand. "I'm right here, Melena. Everything will be alright."_

_"Please," Melena whispered, knowing she didn't have much time left. "Frex, be kind to Elphaba. Take care of her. Try to look past her green skin. Love her. Be her father. And… and give her this…" Reaching behind her pillow, Melena handed her husband a small, green bottle._

_"Melena, what is this?" Frex asked, fingering the bottle._

_Melena didn't answer him. With one final grunt, she gave birth to her second child. A soft cry filled the room and Melena went limp against the pillows, her final breath slipping through her slightly parted lips._

_"Melena… Melena… Melena!" Frex cried, tears filling his eyes._

_"Governor, it's a girl," the midwife said as she cleaned the baby off. "But…"_

_"But what?" Frex asked, stroking Melena's cold hand._

_"It's her legs, sir. They're… they're tangled together. I… I'm afraid… she'll never be able to walk." The midwife gently handed Frex his new daughter, wrapped in a pink blanket. "Does she have a name, sir?"_

_"Nessarose," Frex said, his voice barely above a whisper as he looked at the little bundle in his arms. It was the name he and Melena had chosen together. "Her name is Nessarose."_

_"That's a very beautiful name," the midwife said, smiling at Nessarose._

_"Mama?" Elphaba whispered, reappearing in the doorway. "Mama?"_

_Frex turned and glared at the green girl. "Your mother is dead. Your sister is crippled and will never be able to walk. This is all your fault!"_

_Elphaba's eyes widened. Never had she seen her father so angry before. "No," she whispered._

_"You killed your mother! If you hadn't been born, none of this would have happened!"_

_"No," the toddler whispered, slowly shaking her head._

_"Get out of here right now!"_

_Elphaba bit back tears and ran out of the room, terrified of her father._

_Three weeks had past since Melena's death. Frex had busied himself tending to Nessa, but Melena's last words kept repeating in his mind._

Take care of Elphaba. Love her. Be her father.

_He noticed the little, green bottle sitting on his desk and realized that he hadn't seen Elphaba since that night. She didn't attend the funeral; he hadn't wanted her to. Sighing, he grabbed the bottle and went in search of his eldest daughter. He stopped at her room door and slowly pushed it open._

_Elphaba was sitting on the floor, already dressed for bed, and a picture book in her lap. She clutched her stuffed lamb closer to her chest as she turned the page of her book, completely mesmerized by the pretty colors._

_Taking a deep breath, he slowly entered the room. "What book are you reading, Elphaba?" he asked gently, and a bit awkwardly._

_Elphaba looked up at her father and her expression quickly changed. Frex noticed the look of complete and utter fear in her eyes and her tearstained cheeks. Had she been crying? He immediately regretted yelling at her the way he did. "May I see the book?"_

_Elphaba hugged the book tighter, as if she was afraid that her father would take it away from her, and Frex couldn't blame her. As he looked into her eyes again, he suddenly got the message she was trying to send him and it made his heart drop._

This is all my fault. I'm sorry.

_She looked remorseful. Was a toddler even supposed to feel remorse? No, she was supposed to be happy and giggle and run into his arms when she saw him in the mornings. A whimper pulled him from his thoughts and he looked down to see Elphaba trying to scoot away from him, her fear-filled eyes never leaving his face. She wasn't supposed to be scared of him. She was supposed to feel safe with him._

_Slowly, he knelt down next to his daughter and pulled out the green bottle. "I have a present for you, Elphaba."_

_Elphaba looked at the bottle suspiciously, as if wondering if it was really for her._

_"It's from Mama."_

_Elphaba looked up at her father and blinked twice before slowly reaching out her little green hand and taking the bottle. Frex felt her soft fingers brush against his and smiled slightly as Elphaba looked at the bottle as if analyzing it. He caught a quick look at the book and realized it was the picture book about animals Melena had bought Elphaba last Lurlinemas. "Would you like to read the book together?" he asked, almost playfully._

_Elphaba looked up at her father, then at the book in her lap. Slowly, she softened her grip on the book and handed it to her father._

_For the first time, Frex gave his daughter a genuine smile as he settled himself onto the floor. He took the book from Elphaba and gently settled her into his lap._

_Elphaba stiffened and made a soft, scared noise. She squirmed a little, but when she heard her father read in a soft, calm, gentle voice, she slowly began to relax._

_Frex turned the page as he continued to read. Never, in a million years, did he imagine sitting on the floor, reading a picture book to his green daughter. He felt her relax, snuggling against his shoulder. Before he even finished, Elphaba was sound asleep. Frex looked at her, closed the book and gently lifted her into his arms._

_"Fresh dreams, Fabala," he whispered, letting the nickname he heard Melena use slip through._

_Elphaba must have noticed, because her eyelids slowly fluttered open and stared back at her father. Frex held his breath, wondering what Elphaba would do._

_The stuffed lamb slid out of Elphaba's arms and onto the floor. Frex looked down and gracefully bent down to pick it up. "You dropped this," he said, handing it back to Elphaba._

_The green girl blinked at her father before taking the stuffed animal. She smiled softly before leaning her head against her father's shoulder once more. "Papa," she whispered before falling asleep again._

_Frex smiled as he kissed her forehead and gently laid her down in her bed. He stroked her cheek, realizing, for the first time, that she actually looked cute and endearing, the way a toddler should. "I'm sorry." He tucked a stray hair behind her ear. Elphaba stirred, but didn't open her eyes. A warm feeling filled Frex's heart as he looked down at his sleeping daughter. "Goodnight, Fabala," he whispered, walking out of the room, turning off the light and closing the door behind him._

"I know he probably still blames me for what happened, but he's never said anything directly to me about it," Elphaba sighed.

Fiyero was still confused. Why did Frex blame Elphaba for her mother's death and Nessa's disability? She couldn't have done anything wrong. "Do you enjoy playing the cello?" he asked instead, knowing Elphaba had probably put up walls about the subject of her family.

Elphaba was silent for a moment. "At first, I hated it because my father was forcing me to learn. It took a while, but I gradually began to love it."

"I used to play the piano," Fiyero said thoughtfully.

Elphaba blinked. "Why did you stop?"

Fiyero stiffened slightly. He wasn't ready to tell Elphaba what had happened. At least, not yet. They were friends, of sorts. He finally got to the point where he could have a solid conversation with her without her walking away or slapping him, but he still didn't feel ready. Maybe some day, but today was not that day. "I just… lost interest in it."

"Oh." A bell chime rang throughout the campus, signaling the hour. "I have to go to class."

Fiyero heard Elphaba begin to pack up her instrument and place it in the corner. He heard her walk back towards him and, when he sensed that she was close enough, reached out and gently grabbed her arm. "I'll walk you there."

The green girl blushed. "Thanks."

Fiyero left with Elphaba, now having even more questions than answers.

* * *

**Fun fact: I wrote the entire scene with Elphaba and Fiyero in the music together and the flashback (save for a few extra lines I added while typing it out) on the Notes app on my phone. Needless to say, it was very long, but worth it, because I got to say everything how I wanted to say it.**

**Also, this story is 20 chapters long. I forgot to mention it in the first chapter, so I'm adding it now.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yes, Fiyero is hiding something. What is that something, you ask? We will find out soon.**

**Doglover645: No. No one died.**

**ThroppSister: No. Fiyero doesn't know that Elphaba is green. That's why he's even more concerned about her. He has no clue about what she's talking about.**

**LifelongLeahstar: He's not mean, per say. He's just… not that nice. You'll find out more in this chapter about Frex.**

* * *

The two walked in silence for a while until Fiyero decided to speak up. "You really love your sister, don't you?"

Elphaba smiled. "Of course I do. She's my little sister. I'm devoted to her. I've been taking care of her for her entire life."

Fiyero frowned slightly. "That sounds more like a mother than an older sister."

"It's okay. It's the least I can do after…" She trailed off. "She feels most comfortable with me helping her, so I do. It's no trouble."

Fiyero nodded and let the subject drop. "So… what's your next class?"

"Literature."

Fiyero nodded as he and Elphaba continued their walk. They soon reached Elphaba's classroom and the green girl turned around.

"Thanks for walking me to class," she said politely.

Fiyero took her hand and rubbed circles on her knuckles. "You're welcome. Do you want me to wait and we can grab a quick snack together?"

Elphaba thought about it. "I have some free time after this. So… okay."

Fiyero smiled and turned to leave. Elphaba sighed. She hated to admit it, but she was actually falling in love with the prince. She was almost positive that he was falling for her, and that terrified her the most. How would he react when he found out her secret? She couldn't keep lying to him. She ran her hand through her hair, the situation stressing her out. On one hand, she enjoyed spending time with someone who didn't judge her based on her skin. On the other, she knew lying to him was wrong and she didn't want him to feel like she was taking advantage of him, which she wasn't. At least, she didn't think she was. She figured she had to tell him, before someone else did.

* * *

As Lurlinemas drew closer, Elphaba and Fiyero grew closer. Closer than she would have liked. She soon found herself always seeing him waiting for her outside her classes and outside her dorm, waiting to escort her to breakfast. Galinda had simply giggled and gushed about how cute they were together, to which Elphaba had rolled her eyes and hurried out the room, closing the door behind her so all she heard were Galinda's muffled giggles.

"I'm gonna miss you so much over Lurlinemas break, Elphie!" Galinda said as she sobbed onto her best friend's shoulder as they packed their bags.

"I'll miss you, too, Glin," Elphaba said with a light chuckle as she returned the blonde's hug.

"And just think, you and Fifi won't see each other until the New Year." The mere thought caused Galinda to break out into fresh sobs.

"Glin," Elphaba smiled. "It's not like Fiyero and I are boyfriend and girlfriend."

"Wait, what?" Galinda asked as she suddenly stopped crying.

Elphaba would have admired the way Galinda had stopped crying so quickly, but she was too shocked by the fact that she stopped crying to quickly.

"What do you mean you and Fiyero aren't boyfriend and girlfriend? He waits by your classes, he takes you on dates –"

"They're not dates!" Elphaba interjected.

"Call it whatever you want, Elphie, but they're dates! And have you seen the way he smiles at you? More importantly, have you seen the way you blush when he talks to you?"

"In order to do that, I would have to be looking in a mirror every time I speak to him," Elphaba said logically.

"Elphie! It's so obvious you two are in love. All you need now is a little push in the right direction."

"And I suppose you're going to be the one to give that push?"

"What type of bestest friend would I be if I didn't?" Galinda giggled, completely forgetting that thirty seconds ago, she had been crying her eyes out. "And now, I have two weeks to think about how I'm going to do that."

"Glin, Fiyero and I… we're not… he's not… I'm… you… Oh, for Oz sake!" Elphaba growled, crumbling onto her bed.

Galinda turned around, knowing that her roommate wasn't angry, just confused and probably a bit frustrated. "Elphie, do you love Fiyero?"

Elphaba let out a puff of air. "I'd never thought I'd hear myself say this, but… yes, I do."

"And I know for a fact that Fiyero loves you. Anyone can see that, except for you, of course, but we'll work on that."

Despite herself, Elphaba chuckled.

"Things will probably change over the break while you're away. It will give you some time to think about things, and then when you come back, you'll be ready to declare yourselves boyfriend and girlfriend," Galinda said as she sat on the bed next to her friend. "And just think, it will all be because of me!"

The girls quickly finished their packing and walked out. Avaric was waiting outside. Nessa and Boq were there as well, but there was no sign of Fiyero.

"I'll miss you so much, Avie," Galinda said as she hugged her boyfriend.

"I'll miss you too, Glinny," Avaric smiled, pulling his girlfriend into a long passionate kiss.

"Where's Fiyero?" Elphaba asked once they pulled apart. All eyes were suddenly on her and she blushed furiously. "Not that I expected him to say goodbye to me or… anything."

"Oh, Elphie. We all know you did," Galinda smiled.

"Someone's falling in love," Avaric teased playfully.

"I am doing no such thing!" Elphaba huffed indignantly.

"There he is!" Boq smiled, seeing Fiyero walking over to them with Chistery trotting by his side.

"Hey, Fifi," Galinda smiled once Fiyero was close enough.

"Hi," Fiyero smiled. "Are you guys excited for Lurlinemas break?"

"Yes!" everyone except Elphaba chimed.

"I guess," the green girl said as an afterthought.

Fiyero reached out and took Elphaba's hand. Elphaba blushed and walked closer to the prince, allowing him to wrap his arm around her waist.

"I'll miss you," she heard Fiyero whisper.

"I'll miss you, too," Elphaba whispered back.

"I'll miss all of you! Group hug!" Galinda said, opening her arms.

Elphaba rolled her eyes, but came together with everyone else for a group hug.

"The carriages are here," Nessa said once they broke away.

Everyone grabbed their bags and said their goodbyes. Elphaba, Nessa, Boq and Fiyero walked over to a light brown carriage with a sickle crossing a rake on it, the official symbols of Munchkinland. Once Nessa was seated and settled, Boq sitting next to her, Elphaba led Fiyero over to a dark blue carriage with a painting of a balance weighing a rose and jewels.

"I'll have your present after the break," Fiyero said once they stopped.

"You really don't have to get me anything," Elphaba blushed.

"I know I don't have to, but I want to." At that moment, all Fiyero wanted to do was kiss Elphaba, but he restrained himself and settled got simply holding her hand. "Have a nice break."

"You, too," Elphaba smiled as she gently pulled her hand away and watched Fiyero and Chistery climb in. She hurried back to Nessa, knowing her sister would want to get home as soon as possible.

"It's okay, Fabala," Nessa said as she noticed the far away look in her sister's eyes as she gazed out the window. "You'll see Fiyero again in two weeks."

"What makes you think I miss Fiyero already?" Elphaba asked.

"You're blushing."

"I am not!"

Nessa reached into her bag and pulled out a small, handheld mirror and handed it over to her sister. Elphaba took one look and saw the heavy blush on her cheeks.

"There's nothing going on between us," Elphaba said indignantly, pulling her gaze away from the window. "So, there's nothing to worry about. We're just… friends."

"Really, really good friends," Boq smiled and Elphaba shot him a look.

"It's nothing."

"Fabala, I've seen the way you smile when he talks to you. You like him. More than that, I think you're in love with him," Nessa said.

"I am not in love with him," Elphaba said, forcing herself to roll her eyes. The last thing she needed was for her father to find out that she was in love with the scandalous Vinkun prince. That would be a nightmare.

"Elphaba, does he know that… um… you're…" Boq began, being very careful about how he phrased the question.

"No," Elphaba sighed. "He doesn't."

Nessa frowned slightly. "And you were going to plan on telling him when?"

"Again, there's nothing going on between us. Does it really matter?"

"Elphaba, I'm glad that you've met someone that doesn't… can't… care about your… verdigris," Boq said.

"But lying about it isn't…" Nessa interjected.

"I never lied!" Elphaba defended herself. "He never asked me what color my skin was. Plus, what if he's never seen colors? Then it really won't matter."

"But if people start talking…"

"As if they weren't talking before."

"He still deserves to know."

"Well, if he ever asks, I'll be more than happy to tell him."

"Fabala…"

"Alright," Elphaba caved. "Just… let's drop it."

"Elphaba…"

"Drop it!" Elphaba hissed, then quickly redirected her gaze out the window.

Nessa and Boq exchanged a look, but did as the green girl requested and dropped the subject. Soon, the Governor's Mansion came into view and Nessa smiled. "We're home, Fabala!"

"Yes, so we are," Elphaba sighed as she mentally prepared herself.

The carriage came to a stop and Elphaba and Boq quickly assisted Nessa out and into her chair. Frex came down the stairs to greet them, specifically Nessa.

"Nessa, my precious flower, it's so good to see you again," the Governor smiled as he knelt down to embrace his youngest daughter. "I've missed you so."

"I've missed you, too, Father," Nessa smiled as her father slowly released her from the hug.

Frex stood and laid eyes on his eldest, getting the suitcases. "Elphaba," he said curtly.

Elphaba turned. "Father."

Frex turned and pushed Nessa into the house, wanting to hear all about how her second year of Shiz was going so far. Elphaba slowly walked inside, carrying in Nessa's belongings first, before going back to retrieve her own. When she returned, she found her sister in the parlor with Boq and her father and went to get the tea and cakes she knew they were waiting for.

"Shiz is wonderful, Father," Nessa smiled. "It's so nice not being the youngest class anymore."

"That's wonderful, Nessie. I trust your keeping up with your schoolwork," Frex smiled, taking his teacup after Elphaba poured his tea.

"Oh, yes. Elphaba's still getting straight A's," Nessa smiled, looking up at her sister.

Elphaba smiled softly. She looked up at her father, who gave her a short nod, but didn't smile.

"I trust you've been keeping the commotions to a minimal," he finally said, looking at Elphaba.

"Yes, Father," Elphaba nodded.

"And you've been taking care of your sister?"

"She has, Father," Nessa quickly interjected on her sister's behalf.

Frex nodded and turned back to Nessa. The two were deep in a conversation when a servant came in, holding an envelope.

"Excuse me, sir, but this just arrived," he said, walking into the parlor and handing Frex the envelope.

"Thank you," Frex nodded and the servant bowed before turning to leave. He opened up the letter and scanned it over before folding it and placing it back in the envelope.

"What is it, Father?" Nessa asked.

Frex smiled softly. "I shall tell you later. Right now, you must be exhausted from your trip. Go and rest and I'll send someone up to tell you when dinner's ready."

Nessa looked a bit upset, but nodded. Elphaba quickly rose to her feet and stepped behind Nessa's wheelchair and pushed her out of the room. After saying goodbye to Boq, the two girls made their way to their separate rooms to take a nap.

Three hours later, a maid knocked on Elphaba's door. "Miss Elphaba, dinner is ready."

Elphaba mumbled something and turned over, but the smell of food quickly woke her up. She quickly freshened up and put on a clean dress before hurrying to help Nessa.

Dinner was a quiet affair. Nessa and her father talked some, but they mostly just ate. Elphaba didn't say a word, since she had nothing to say. She was never good at starting conversations, especially with her father.

"So, about the letter," Frex began over dessert. "The King and Queen of the Vinkus will be coming over for dinner the day after Lurlinemas."

Elphaba looked up. The King and Queen of the Vinkus, Fiyero's parents, were coming to dinner?

"And they are bringing their son, Fiyero."

Elphaba choked on her apple pie and tried to cover it up, but failed.

"Elphaba, you know Prince Fiyero?" Frex asked, raising a skeptical eyebrow.

Elphaba felt two pairs of eyes on her and she coughed once more. "He attends Shiz, Father. We're acquaintances."

Nessa looked at her like that was the understatement of the year, which it was, but remained silent.

"Oh," was all the Frex said.

"Is there a specific reason for the dinner, Father?" Nessa asked, taking a bite of her pie.

"We will actually be discussing a trade agreement the next day, but we thought it would be simpler to have them come the day before and stay the night. They will leave as soon as our meeting is over."

Elphaba bit back a sigh of relief. They were only staying for the day.

"Elphaba, I assume you brought your cello home?" Frex asked, not as coldly as before when he spoke to her.

"Yes, Father," Elphaba nodded.

"And you've been practicing?"

The day Fiyero found her practicing in one of the music rooms flashed in her mind. "Yes."

"Good. I expect you to prepare two classical pieces. You will play as entertainment after dinner when they arrive, preferably by memory."

Elphaba nodded and excused herself. As she walked back to her room, she didn't know whether she should be excited for Fiyero's arrival or be terrified about it.

* * *

**Just so you all know, the next chapter will be posted on Sunday. I will be away over the weekend and will not have access to a computer.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you all for understanding and being patient with my day-late update.**

**UndefeatedAura: Well, it wasn't fast, considering everything that happened between Elphaba and Fiyero in the beginning. She just has a little crush. It's nothing major… yet. And Fiyero does not know that Elphaba is green because he's blind and no one told him.**

* * *

Lurlinemas morning, Elphaba slowly opened her eyes and sighed as she pushed herself up and stretched. A yawn escaped before she could cover her mouth and she threw her legs over the edge of the bed and into her slippers. She knew Nessa would want to get up and open her presents. She knocked on Nessa's door and opened it, not surprised to see her sister already awake and sitting up against the headboard, smiling at her.

"Good morning, Nessie. Merry Lurlinemas," Elphaba said as she went over and gave her sister a hug.

"Merry Lurlinemas, Fabala," Nessa smiled.

"Are you ready to go downstairs?"

"Yes!" Nessa nodded. She was excited to see what her father had gotten her.

Elphaba tried to reciprocate the excitement as she helped Nessa into her robe and wheelchair. Just because she wasn't excited about going into the parlor didn't mean she couldn't at least pretend to be excited for her younger sister.

The two girls walked into the parlor and saw their father standing in front of the tree, wearing a dark blue robe.

"Father!" Nessa smiled, quickly wheeling over to her father. "Merry Lurlinemas!"

"Merry Lurlinemas, Nessie," Frex smiled, wrapping Nessa in a hug. "Elphaba," he said once he released Nessa.

"Merry Lurlinemas, Father," Elphaba nodded.

"Yes, Merry Lurlinemas."

Elphaba bit back a sigh. That was the best she could expect from her father. It wouldn't be like any other year. She helped her sister out of her chair and sat her down in front of the tree. She sat next to her and watched as her sister opened her gifts and squealed in delight.

Elphaba herself had two gifts, which she supposed was better than nothing. She opened her gifts slower and less enthusiastically than Nessa did, but expressed gratitude to her father for her new sheet music and notebook.

Elphaba spend the remainder of the day in her room. She was sure Nessa and her father had stayed downstairs together, enjoying each other's company. She heard Boq's voice from downstairs and, a few minutes later, Frex came up to her room with a gift.

"You have a gift from Boq," he said simply, leaving the wrapped box on her desk and turning without saying another word.

Elphaba looked up from where she was sitting on her bed and slowly approached her desk. She slowly unwrapped it and found the new book in the Aneelia Tristen series. She had wanted to read it for weeks, but she never told anyone. She made a mental note to thank Boq the next time she saw him.

At dinner, Frex ran down the list of what was going to happen the next day. The maids would be busy most of the day, and he put Elphaba in charge over them. He also told her that she would be making dinner and dessert. Elphaba nodded, listening very carefully to her father instructions, because Oz forbid she do something wrong.

"Then, after dessert, Elphaba, you will play and then everyone will retire for the night. Understood?" Frex said, looking over at his eldest daughter.

Elphaba nodded and took a sip of her water. "Yes, Father."

"Good."

The girls quickly excused themselves and got ready for bed. Elphaba laid on her bed, knowing that she needed to get some rest, but couldn't get to sleep. Why couldn't she sleep? Maybe it was the fact that she would see Fiyero again. Had she sorted out her feelings for him? Did she have feelings for him? Did he have feelings for her?

Too tired to answer her own questions, Elphaba finally drifted off to sleep, knowing, yet not knowing, what would be in store for the next day.

* * *

Elphaba was the first one awake the next morning. She quickly made her bed, opened up the windows and hurriedly got washed and dressed, even though she had an hour to spare.

She made herself a quick breakfast of toast and jam before getting started. The entire house had to be spotless for the King and Queen… and Fiyero. She started in the parlor, since she knew that's where they would be spending most of their time. She moved to the foyer, then polished the banister on the grand staircase. By the time she was finished with the staircase, she looked at the clock and realized that Nessa would be awake already. After helping her sister, who seemed to sense her nerves and tried to calm her, but to no avail, Elphaba went back to cleaning.

To Elphaba, there were never enough hours in the day to get things done, but today, she felt like she had no time at all. Before she knew it, it was five o'clock and the royal family would be arriving within the hour.

"Elphaba, please change into a more suitable dress," Frex said as he emerged from his study. He glanced over Elphaba's black, shapeless dress and sighed. "We have royalty as guests tonight."

"Of course, Father," Elphaba said, hurrying to her room. She went through her closet, quickly realizing she didn't have, what her father would call, a 'suitable' dress. She sighed, wondering how much trouble she would be in if she greeted the royal family in one of her black frocks. She went through her dresses again and noticed an elegant, dark purple dress that Galinda bought her the previous year. Secretly thanking Galinda and her forced shopping trips, Elphaba changed into the dress and heard the carriage pulling up as she descended the stairs.

"They're here!" Nessa smiled, wheeling forward, clad in a light blue dress with a slightly frilly skirt.

"Yay," Elphaba muttered.

Frex shot her a look, as if to say 'Behave' and went to open the door. "Welcome, Your Majesties," he bowed to the royals.

"Thank you for inviting us, Governor Thropp," the Queen smiled, stepping inside, escorted by her husband, and Fiyero and Chistery behind them.

Frex stared a bit too long at Fiyero, but thankfully, no one noticed. "Of course. May I present my daughters, Nessarose and Elphaba," Frex said, gesturing behind him.

"It's an honor to meet you both," the King smiled. He looked at Elphaba and his eyes widened slightly in shock, but he didn't say anything.

"Likewise, Your Majesties," Nessa smiled, nodding her head.

"Please, there's no need for formalities. Please, call me Amalie. This is my husband, Raal," the Queen smiled sweetly, staring a bit to long at Elphaba, but like her husband, not voicing any of her thoughts.

Nessa's face brightened a bit and she looked up at Elphaba, who was forcing a small smile. She knew Fiyero couldn't have told them about it in advance, so she would just have to deal with the King and Queen staring at her. Her gaze fell on Fiyero and she fought a blush.

"I believe Nessarose and Elphaba know Prince Fiyero from Shiz," Frex said, also noticing that Elphaba was staring at Fiyero.

"We do, Governor Thropp," Fiyero said, taking a small step forward.

Nessa wheeled forward and took Fiyero's hand. "It's a pleasure to see you again, Fiyero."

"Likewise, Nessa," Fiyero smiled, kissing the back of Nessa's hands like a true gentleman.

Elphaba had snapped out of her daydream and approached the prince. "Hi."

Fiyero's face brightened a bit. "Hi."

"I thought I wouldn't see you until the new year."

"Well, maybe I thought you would miss me too much."

Elphaba laughed softly. She stepped closer to Fiyero, but practically jumped back when her father loudly cleared his throat. "Well, um… there's light refreshments in the parlor and… dinner will be ready shortly," she said quickly, blushing.

The king and queen nodded. Amalie took her son's arm and guided him into the parlor. Frex and Nessa followed them, and Elphaba slipped away into the kitchen to check on the food.

"Dinner is served," she announced when she came back in.

Everyone mingled as they walked into the dining hall. Fiyero sat in between his mother and father and across from Elphaba. Nessa wheeled into the vacant spot next to her sister and Frex sat at the head of the table. As the maids served their food, Amalie whispered something to her son behind her hand. Fiyero nodded and placed his hand on his fork. Once the food was served, Frex said a blessing and everyone began to eat. Elphaba alternated between looking down at her food and up at Fiyero. She didn't know what to say. She didn't even know if she wanted to say anything.

"I hope everything is to your liking, Raal and Amalie," Frex said, going by the king and queen's request to drop the formalities.

"Of course. This food is delicious. My compliments to the chef," Raal chuckled.

"Elphaba made it," Nessa smiled, wanting her sister to get her duly deserved credit.

"Really, Elphaba?" Amalie asked, shocked, yet clearly impressed.

Elphaba blushed. "Yes."

"Well, it's delicious," Fiyero smiled.

"Thank you."

The rest of the meal was rather quiet. After dessert, Frex announced that there would be entertainment and coffee in the parlor, giving Elphaba her cue to get her cello. She rushed out of the room as ladylike as she could. She ran up to her room, took her cello out of its case and carried it down the stairs. She saw everyone already gathered in the parlor and a wave of nerves set over her. What if something went wrong? What if she played the wrong note? What if she forgot the piece as a whole?

Frex turned and saw Elphaba standing in the doorway. "Everyone, please, sit. My eldest daughter, Elphaba, will entertain us with music."

Everyone turned around and applauded as they took their seats. Elphaba let out the breath she didn't realize she was holding and sat down in the chair her father had set up for her. She took a deep breath, thankful that she had already turned her instrument. She looked at her father, who gave her a look that clearly said 'Don't mess up' and placed the bow on the strings and began to play.

Fiyero instantly smiled, recognized the song as the song he had heard Elphaba rehearsing. She sounded so relaxed as she played. She played with emotion, slowing down and speeding up at certain parts, growing softer and louder, respectively, as she did so. When she was finished, everyone applauded. Elphaba nodded once and prepared to play another song. This one was much faster and more upbeat, but still classical. He closed his eyes as he envisioned his mental picture of Elphaba sitting in front of him, playing her cello, her eyes closed as she allowed the music to move her. He opened his eyes when Elphaba stopped playing and stood. The parlor roared with applause and Elphaba took a delicate bow before hurrying to put her instrument away.

"That was wonderful, Elphaba," Amalie smiled when the green girl came back.

"You are very talented," Raal nodded.

"Thank you," the green girl blushed.

"Fiyero used to play the piano," Amalie said, smiling fondly at the memory. "We would…"

"Mom," Fiyero whispered softly, cutting his mother off.

"I'm sorry, dear," Amalie whispered back, thinking of a way to change the subject. She began discussing literature with Elphaba and she soon found of the green girl knew a lot about past authors, as well as current ones.

At a quarter past eight, Nessa discreetly told her sister that she was tired and wished to prepare for bed. The girls excused themselves, but Elphaba promised Fiyero she would be back. As promised, after she put Nessa to bed, she walked back to the parlor to speak to Fiyero.

"You were wonderful, Elphaba," Fiyero smiled.

"Thank you. You recognized the song?"

"Of course I did. You played with such emotion, such passion, such…"

"I get it, but thank you," Elphaba cut him off.

The two stood silent for a moment. "Walk with me," Fiyero said, breaking the silence.

"Wh-What?" Elphaba whispered.

"Walk with me. Show me the grounds."

Elphaba looked out the window. "I... It's getting dark. My… my father doesn't want me out after dark."

"If there is any lurking monster out there, I'll gallantly protect the damsel in distress," Fiyero smiled.

Elphaba laughed. "I know you would, but it's not my decision."

"Don't you want to make your own decision just once?"

"I've… I've never made my own decision before. Almost everything I've done has been monitored, from what I would wear to who I could socialize with, ever since I was little. Shiz was my little break from that," Elphaba said, a soft smile crossing her face. "What is it like, since you've obviously made them?"

"It's… freedom," the prince smiled, taking Elphaba's hand and twirling her around in a circle, causing the green girl to laugh slightly.

"Well…" Elphaba looked at the adults, who were too deeply engaged in their own conversation to notice what was going on around them. "I suppose a short walk in the gardens couldn't hurt."

Fiyero smiled as Elphaba quickly led him out the parlor, down a long hallway, and out the back door leading to the gardens.

* * *

**Anyone recognize where ****_Aneelia Tristen_**** is from? Hint: It's still a book, in one of my other fanfics.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Doglover645: Yes! Amalie and Raal have made their grand return from 'Love Quest'.**

**ThroppSister: I was considering making Elphaba play the piano, but that's been done a lot before by myself and other authors. I was watching a movie called ****_'A Song From the Heart' _****(A very good movie!) and that's where the cello part and another aspect of the story came from. The movie is on YouTube if anyone wants to know the other aspect.**

**'Aneelia Tristen' is from ****_'Blind Ambition'_**

* * *

"I… I didn't realize it would be this chilly," Elphaba said as she shivered slightly from the evening air.

Fiyero gently squeezed Elphaba's arm to stop her. Elphaba turned around just as he took off his jacket and placed it around her shoulders.

"Fiyero…" she tried to protest.

"It's alright. I'm not cold. Plus, I'm wearing long sleeves," Fiyero smiled, offering her his arm. "Shall we?"

"Yes. Thank you," Elphaba said as she took his arm and led him through the gardens.

"There's no snow on the ground," Fiyero realized as they walked.

"It doesn't really snow in Munchkinland. And when it does, it's very light, never enough to stick. Nessa's always wanted to make a snowman, but we never could."

"It snows a lot in the Vinkus. In February, we sometimes get very heavy blizzards. The snow from that is perfect for making snowmen."

"That sounds wonderful," Elphaba smiled, unconsciously leaning her head on Fiyero's shoulder as they walked.

Fiyero didn't seem to mind, and in fact, he pulled Elphaba closer to him. Elphaba stiffened, but the warmth coming from Fiyero's body caused her to relax. They stopped under a large tree with a swing attached to it. Elphaba sat down and Fiyero sat down next to her.

"Elphaba?" Fiyero asked.

"Yes?"

"I… I really like you."

"I… like you, too. I mean, we're friends, aren't we? Aren't friends supposed to like each other?"

Fiyero chuckled. "Yes, but…"

"But?"

"I like you as… more than a friend."

Elphaba blinked. She could tell that it was taking Fiyero a lot of courage to say this. And he was saying exactly what she was thinking. "M-More than a friend?" she repeated.

Fiyero nodded and met her gaze as best he could. "Fae, I…"

"Fae?" Now Elphaba felt like a parrot, only being able to repeat everything Fiyero said.

The prince blushed. "I… you don't… if you don't like it, I won't call you that ever again."

"No. It's alright. I… like it," Elphaba admitted shyly.

Fiyero smiled. "It means 'beautiful' in Vinkun."

Elphaba held her breath and adjusted Fiyero's jacket around her shoulders. "Oh."

Fiyero nodded. "And it goes with your name. Well… sort of."

Elphaba chuckled. "If you mispronounce it."

Fiyero laughed with her.

"As long as we're on the subject of nicknames, 'Yero' means 'my hero' in Munchkin. And it fits a bit better with your name than 'Fae' does with mine."

Fiyero grinned. "I would love to be your hero."

"I'm sure you would."

"You know… you're new nickname really does suit you. You're beautiful."

Elphaba was so glad Fiyero couldn't see the blush on her face, as well as the slight frown. "H-How do you know?"

Fiyero chuckled and lifted his hand to Elphaba's face. His fingers slowly danced across her cheeks, to her nose, to her lips and up to her forehead. Elphaba closed her eyes as she felt the prince's skin make contact with hers.

The prince smiled as he pulled his hand away. "You have a beautiful personality. You're kind, smart, compassionate, witty, fun to be around…"

"I know many people who would disagree with the 'fun to be around' part," Elphaba chuckled.

"Well, you are. So, to sum it up, you're beautiful."

A lump formed in Elphaba's throat. No one had ever insisted that she was beautiful, and then list the reasons as to why. She felt Fiyero finger with her dress and she smiled slightly.

"What color is your dress?" Fiyero questioned.

"Dark purple," Elphaba answered without thinking. She registered what the prince had asked and what she said and looked at him. "Fiyero…"

The prince sighed, sensing Elphaba's question. This was it. He trusted her and could tell her what happened. "I used to be able to see. When I was young, I had perfect vision. Then, when I was about twelve, my vision started to decline. It was very slow at first, and the problem was solved by getting glasses. When I was sixteen, it started to get worse. I knew I didn't have a lot of time left, and that's when the whole scandalous, dancing through life aspect kicked in. Shortly after my nineteenth birthday…" Fiyero took a deep breath. "My vision was reduced to shapes and shadows, and that's all I have left."

"How…"

"The doctors said it was juvenile glaucoma, something that runs in our family on my mother's side. The last person to have it was my great-aunt, then it must have skipped a few generations and I ended up with it."

"Yero, I'm so sorry," Elphaba whispered, not knowing what else to say.

"It's alright. I'm used to it now. But, of course I miss the old life I used to have, and I wonder about the life I would have if this didn't happen to me. When I said that I stopped playing the piano because I lost interest in it, that wasn't fully true. I stopped because I didn't think I could play anymore after I lost my sight."

Elphaba really didn't know what to say now. All she could think of doing was collecting Fiyero into her arms and holding him.

The Vinkun prince sobbed quietly onto her shoulder. Elphaba gently tightened her grip around him, rubbing circles on his back and trying to comfort him. When he finally seemed to calm down, she gently pulled away.

"Hey," she whispered, taking his hand and holding it tightly in hers. "I have a question."

"Yes?" Fiyero asked, his voice still a bit choked up.

"What do you think I look like?" she asked, trying to lighten the mood.

Luckily, Fiyero chuckled softly and lifted his hand to her face. "Hmm…" He ran his hand through her hair, which she had decided to leave out. "Brown hair." He lifted his hand to her face and lightly traced over her closed eyes. "Hazel eyes." His fingers trailed across the rest of her face. "Thin eyebrows, strong cheekbones, supple lips, straight, white teeth, flawless skin…"

_Oh, crap!_ Elphaba thought.

Fiyero's hand wandered down Elphaba's side and playfully fingered the material of her dress. "Curvy, not skinny, but not fat, either, and tall."

Elphaba bit her lip. Flawless skin. In her defense, she didn't have acne, but her skin was still far from flawless. Maybe that's what Fiyero meant. Of course that's what he meant. He's probably never seen a green person before he lost his sight. He probably didn't think it was possible. She forced a laughed, trying to hide her uneasiness, for Fiyero's sake. "You're right about most of those things. My hair is black, and my eyes are brown. My eyebrows are thin and my teeth are, indeed, straight and white, but a bit sharper than normal. They've been that way ever since I began teething. I'm not the curviest, but I'm not table-straight. Nessa would argue that I'm too skinny, but I say I'm perfectly fine. And…"

She stood up and helped Fiyero to his feet. "The top of my head probably comes up right under your chin."

Fiyero smiled as he pictured Elphaba based on her description. "You're still beautiful, no matter how I picture you."

Before Elphaba could respond, Fiyero gently leaned down and captured her lips in a kiss. Elphaba made a muffled noise of surprise, but quickly melted into the kiss and wrapped her arms around Fiyero's neck. The prince responded by wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. When they pulled away, Elphaba had trouble finding her voice, and not just because of the brief lack of oxygen.

"Yero…" was all that she managed to say.

The prince smiled softly. "I've wanted to do that for a while. Fae, I love you."

Elphaba's world spun. Not only the prince just kiss her, but now he was telling her that he loved her. Just great.

"Fae?"

"You… what… how… love… me?" she sputtered softly.

"Yes. I love you."

"I…" Was she supposed to say it back? She felt the same way, but she was still very nervous. "I… love you, too."

Once she said it, Elphaba felt like a weight had dissolved from her chest. Fiyero smiled and kissed her again.

"Yero?"

"Fae?"

"There's one thing I…"

"What's in Oz's name is going on out here?!"

Elphaba and Fiyero jumped apart and Elphaba saw her father stomping towards them, looking immensely furious.

"Elphaba, you know good and well you are not supposed to be outside after dark! And you brought our guest with you? Don't you know how to follow simple instructions?!" Frex yelled.

Elphaba cowered under her father's gaze, wincing at every other word.

Frex looked at Fiyero and immediately calmed. "I'm so sorry, Prince Fiyero. My daughter…"

"It's completely alright, Governor Thropp," Fiyero said quickly. "I wanted Elphaba to take a quick stroll with me. She informed me of this rule and I insisted that it would be very brief. She agreed with me and we were just about to come back inside. I apologize."

Frex looked taken aback. He looked at Elphaba, whose gaze was on the ground, her hair spilling over her shoulders and hiding her face. "Very well, then. Your parents are looking for you, Prince Fiyero. They were worried."

"I will go and assure them that I am alright," Fiyero nodded and heard Frex walk back inside. Once he was sure he was out of earshot, he turned to Elphaba. "I am so sorry, Fae. I…"

"It's alright. Thank you. At least now, he won't be as mad."

"I didn't know you're father would explode like that."

"Yero, like I said, it's fine. I've done worse than go outside after dark. I'll be okay."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Alright. Let's go back inside before my parents come out here."

"I like that idea," Elphaba smiled as they walked back inside, leaning her head against the prince's shoulder.

* * *

**Now we know Fiyero's story, but when will Elphaba tell Fiyero her "secret"? Well, you will just have to wait until the next chapter to find out. Reviews are super awesome!**


	10. Chapter 10

**So, the reviews were a mix between "Frex, you just interrupted the Fiyeraba" and "Elphaba, TELL FIYERO!" or both.**

**LifelongLeahstar: They're not super sharp, just sharper than normal.**

* * *

When Elphaba awoke the next morning, she was faintly aware of the smell of bacon and eggs. She moaned softly, turning over and snoring. She felt a hand on her shoulder and jumped up, ready to defend herself. She quickly relaxed when she saw the Vinkun prince standing over her, a goofy smile on his face.

"Yero!" she exclaimed, still in shock. "What are you doing here… in my bedroom? How did you find my room?"

"Nessa told me," the prince chuckled softly. "Plus, I wanted to surprise you. Surprise!"

"'Surprise' is right!" Elphaba gasped, pulling the sheets closer against her nightgown-clad self. "If my father catches you in here –"

Fiyero effectively cut Elphaba off with a kiss. The green girl made a muffled noise of surprise and felt herself begin to relax into the kiss as it deepened.

"Yero…" she said breathlessly when they pulled away. "I…"

"Come on," he smiled, pulling Elphaba up. "Breakfast is ready."

Elphaba smiled as she got out of bed, Chistery giving her a 'good morning' kiss. She quickly washed and dressed in a simple blue dress with long sleeves. She made her way downstairs and saw her father, sister and the royal family already there. "I'm sorry I'm late," she said as she quickly sat down.

Frex gave her a disapproving look, but didn't say anything. The maids served breakfast and everyone ate slowly. Once they were finished, the Governor escorted Raal and Amalie into his study, where they would be able to talk. He gave instructions to Elphaba not to bother him unless it was urgently important. Elphaba nodded wordlessly and watched as the adults left, leaving her and her sister to entertain Fiyero.

"Fabala, why don't you show Fiyero the grounds?" Nessa asked, completely unaware of the previous night's events.

"Yes, Fae, why don't you show me the grounds?" Fiyero smirked.

Elphaba rolled her eyes and resisted the urge to punch him. "Alright," she agreed as she and Fiyero got to their feet and walked outside.

"I have to ask," Fiyero said as they walked aimlessly. "Why does your sister call you 'Fabala'?"

"It's an old nickname my mother used to call me. My father used to call me 'Fabala', too, but stopped when I was around ten years old. Nessa never dropped it."

"Ah," Fiyero smiled.

"Did your parents ever give you a nickname?"

"Not unless my mother shouting 'Fiyero Liir Tigulaar!' through the halls of the castle counts as a nickname," Fiyero chuckled.

Elphaba joined in and they soon found themselves gravitating to the swing from the previous night. They sat together, fingers intertwined, enjoying each other's company. Elphaba felt Fiyero rub his thumb against her knuckles and she bit back her nervousness. Could she tell him now?

"Fae?"

"Yes?"

He leaned over and kissed her softly. "I'm so glad I came."

"M-Me too," Elphaba said. She had to tell him. It was now or never. "Yero, I have something to tell you."

Fiyero heard the seriousness in her voice and frowned slightly. "What is it?"

Elphaba took a deep breath. "I… I haven't been completely honest with you. When I told you that my mother chewed milk flowers –"

"Fae…"

"No, let me finish. Please. My father made my mother chew milk flowers because he didn't want the new baby to be born like… like me."

Fiyero didn't know what to say, or if he should say anything at all. All he did was hold Elphaba's trembling hand. What was she talking about?

"I… I meant to tell you last night, but my father interrupted us." She drew a deep, shaky breath before continuing. "What… what colors do you remember, Yero?"

Fiyero blinked, wondering what that had to do with anything. "Fae…"

"I promise, it has something to do with what I'm trying to tell you. What colors do you remember?"

Fiyero closed his eyes and thought for a moment. "Red… blue… yellow… purple… green…"

Elphaba's breath hitched in her throat, which didn't go unnoticed by Fiyero. "Fae, what is it? What's wrong? What does this have to do with anything?"

"I was born with this… abnormality," Elphaba started slowly. "It's the reason why my father doesn't like me and why he made my mother chew milk flowers."

"Fae, you're scaring me. What is it?"

_Do it quickly!_ _Just like ripping off a bandage. _Elphaba told herself. "Fiyero, my skin is green."

Fiyero blinked, his mouth slightly open. He didn't know what to say. Surely, Elphaba was joking. Of course she was joking. How in Oz could a person be green?

"Emerald green, if you want to get specific. I was born like this and no one knows why. I was shunned most of my life because of it. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before. I just..." She trailed off.

"You… you're serious?" Fiyero asked softly.

"Yes," Elphaba nodded.

Fiyero didn't know how to process that. How could someone have green skin? It was unheard of. Impossible. Well, apparently, not anymore. He slowly pulled his hand away from Elphaba, he brain running full speed. His face contorted slightly in confusion, which Elphaba mistook as disgust.

"Yero…" Elphaba whispered, watching Fiyero pull his hand away.

Fiyero's silence was unnerving and the green girl felt tears welling in her eyes. She knew Fiyero wouldn't want to be with her once she told him her secret. At least it wasn't coming from someone else, but now that it was out, there was no turning back. Moments past and Fiyero still hadn't said anything. Elphaba had enough. She ran back into the house, sobbing.

"Fae, wait!" Fiyero finally called when he felt Elphaba abruptly rise and run back into the house, sobbing.

She didn't hear him and he heard the door close in the distance. He leaned back on the swing, closing his eyes. Chistery whimpered and nudged his leg.

"What have I done?" he whispered to himself.

Nessa was in the parlor, reading, when she heard the door open. "How was it, Fabala?" she asked, not looking up from her book.

She heard sobbing and she quickly put her book aside, unlocked the breaks on her wheelchair, and quickly wheeled out of the room. "Fabala, what happened?" She quickly caught her sister's arm as she ran past.

Elphaba paused and looked at Nessa through tear-filled eyes. "I… I told him," she whispered hoarsely.

Nessa looked up at her sister, feeling a bit guilty for pushing her into it. "You told him?" she asked gently.

Elphaba nodded.

"And?"

Elphaba just shook her head and ran up the stairs to her room. Nessa sighed as she heard her room door slam. Turning, she made her way to the back door and pushed it open, quickly wheeling down the ramp and towards the prince, who was still sitting on the swing.

"You have a lot of explaining to do," Nessa said once she was close enough to Fiyero.

The prince seemed a bit startled, but lifted his head to Nessa. "Nessa…"

"Save it. What happened?"

"I… I don't know."

"Fabala told you her secret and how did you respond?"

"I didn't say anything."

"Did you _do_ anything?"

"I was just trying to process it and…"

"Did. You. _Do._ Anything?" Nessa pressed through clenched teeth.

Fiyero sighed. "I may have gently pulled my hand away, but I wasn't trying to hurt her."

"Well, you did," Nessa said, her voice sharp. "She's in her room, sobbing her eyes out."

"I… oh Oz," Fiyero muttered, burying his face in his hands.

"I imagine it took her a lot of courage to tell you. She likes you a lot, Fiyero, though she won't admit it to anyone."

"I told her that I loved her, and she said that she loved me."

"I'm guessing this was before she told you her secret five minutes ago."

Fiyero nodded. "It was last night."

Nessa decided not to ask about that last night, for fear that their conversation would get off topic. "Regardless, she enjoyed not having someone judge her because of her skin. I take responsibility for pushing her to tell you."

"I just… I had this picture of her in my mind and…"

"And now that she told you about her skin, your perfect picture is now ruined?"

"No," Fiyero said quickly. "No, it's not."

"Oh?"

"I've never seen anyone with green skin before," Fiyero admitted quickly. "It does sound like a strange concept, but it's not a bad thing."

"Fabala has thought it was a bad thing her entire life. She's always being judged because of her skin and…"

"I know, Nessa. She told me. Oz, I feel awful."

Nessa was about to give the prince more pieces of her mind, but she stopped. "Just… talk to her, Fiyero. Try to explain it to her."

Fiyero nodded and rose to his feet. "I will."

Nessa nodded at the prince and turned to leave.

"Nessa?"

The brunette turned around. "Yes?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For not killing me on sight."

Nessa giggled softly. "I think Fabala would be mad at me if I killed you before she got a chance to."

Fiyero smiled slightly as he followed Nessa back into the house. He had to talk to Elphaba. He just hoped that she would talk to him.

* * *

**We're halfway through the story! Yay!**

**So, the cat's finally out of the bag and Elphaba has shown her true colors (Doglover645, that was a very bad pun. LOL!) How will Elphaba react when Fiyero tries to talk to her?**


	11. Chapter 11

Fiyero stood outside Elphaba's door, hearing her heartbroken sobs. He raised his hand to knock, but stopped. What if she didn't want to talk to him? What if she never wanted to see him again? He didn't want to go back to her hating him.

Finally gathering up his courage, he knocked on the door. "Fae?"

"Go away," he heard Elphaba's muffled voice cry.

"Fae, please, I just want to talk to you."

"I don't believe we have anything further to say to one another."

Fiyero winced, feeling the sting of Elphaba's words. "Fae… please."

The crying stopped and he heard the bed shift and footsteps padding across the floor. The door opened and Elphaba stood in the doorway, practically glaring at the prince. Fiyero closed his eyes, trying to push the mental image of Elphaba's green, tearstained face staring back at him.

"What do you want?" she asked harshly.

"We need to talk. May I come in?" Fiyero asked, opening his eyes.

Elphaba paused, then moved aside to allow Chistery and Fiyero into her room. She closed the door behind them and sat on the edge of her bed. Fiyero sat down next to her, reached out to gently take her hand, and felt her turn her head away as he did so.

"I'm so sorry, Fae," he said gently. "I never meant to hurt you. At first, I thought you were joking, but then realized how much effort it took for you to tell me that. When I pulled my hand away, it wasn't because I was disgusted. Confused, but certainly not disgusted."

Elphaba sat in silence. She didn't want to say anything to Fiyero, nor felt like listening to him.

"Hey," he whispered, reaching up to cup her cheek and turned her to look at him. "Just because my mental picture of you has changed doesn't mean my feelings for you did. I love you, Fae. Not because of the way you look, but because of your personality and your kind heart. You're still beautiful to me."

Elphaba scoffed, and Fiyero quickly interrupted her before she could say anything. "When I heard people call you 'artichoke girl', I thought it was because you liked artichokes. Not my favorite vegetable, but if it's on my plate, I'll eat it."

Despite herself, Elphaba chuckled softly.

"Besides, I think green skin makes you look exotic," Fiyero smiled, gently running his hand up and down her arm. "And I'll tell you a secret… green used to be my favorite color."

Elphaba laughed dryly. "You don't have to lie to me."

"It's not lying."

"Then what is it, then? Looking at things another way?"

Fiyero heard the edge and bitterness in Elphaba's voice and knew he had to be very careful, least he lose her forever.

"Nothing's changed. You're still my beautiful Fae and nothing will ever change that." To prove his point, he leaned over and gently kissed the green girl. If he was honest with himself, he expected Elphaba to slap or hex him. But she never did. Instead, she melted into the kiss and when they pulled away, leaned her head on Fiyero's chest.

"You mean that?" Elphaba whispered softly.

"Of course I do," the prince smiled, kissing the top of her head.

"And you don't mind?"

"Of course not. Like I said, it's strange, but not ugly or bad."

"Most people would argue with that."

"Well, I'm not 'most people'."

Elphaba smiled softly and snuggled closer to the prince. "I was afraid that you wouldn't like me anymore if you knew. I love you, Yero."

"I love you, too, Fae. So, are we good?"

"Yeah," she mumbled. "We're good."

"Good." The prince gently pulled Elphaba closer to him, enjoying the feeling of her in his arms. It didn't take long for her to fall asleep, still cradled in his arms.

Fiyero noticed how Elphaba's breathing had evened out and he felt her lean more against him. He chuckled, knowing that she had fallen asleep. He got up and maneuvered her as best he could, without waking her, under the covers. "Fresh dreams, Fae."

He got an incoherent mumble that sounded like 'Yero my hero' and he kissed her forehead before pulling up a chair and sitting next to her bed.

* * *

"It has been a pleasure hosting you, Your Majesties," Frex said as he bowed and shook the king and queen's hands.

"Thank you for hosting us, Governor Thropp," Raal smiled. "We certainly got a lot accomplished."

"That we did," Frex laughed.

"Goodbye, Fiyero," Nessa said softly. "We'll see you next week."

"I shall count the days until then," Fiyero smiled, feeling Elphaba discreetly slip her hand into his.

"It was nice seeing you again, Fiyero," Elphaba said, being very diplomatic because she knew her father was watching. "Have a safe trip back to the Vinkus."

"Likewise, Elphaba," Fiyero said, quickly catching on and shaking her hand. "And thank you."

After saying goodbye to the king and queen, Elphaba and Nessa watched from the parlor window as the carriage drove away and vanished from sight.

"We'll see him again after the break," Nessa whispered.

"I know," Elphaba sighed, pushing herself away from the window.

"I take it that you two made up?"

"We did," Elphaba confirmed. "He… he doesn't think any different of me."

"Elphaba, please see me in my office. Now," Frex said from the doorway, turning and walking down the hall.

Elphaba gulped. She knew exactly what this was about, and she didn't like it one bit. Giving her sister a reassuring smile, she followed her father.

"Yes, Father?" Elphaba asked as she walked inside her father's office.

"Close the door."

She did as she was told and sat down across from her father. She did her best not to show her nerves, which proved to be very difficult.

"Elphaba, is something going on between you and the Vinkun prince?" Frex asked, sitting down at his desk, his eyes glaring at his eldest daughter.

Elphaba bit her lip. "We're acquaintances," she said. _Acquaintances, who just happen to be in love._

"'Acquaintances' that are kissing in the middle of the garden after dark?" Frex asked coldly.

Elphaba winced. Her father had seen that? "I… we…"

"I trust I don't need to remind you of his reputation. I don't want you to get involved with him and then have something happen. Think of what that will do to Nessa."

"Nessa has nothing to do with this. She knows Fiyero and is also friends with him."

"I will not have Nessa embarrassed when people find out that her green sister is fooling around with the heir to the Vinkun throne."

"You won't have to worry about that, Father. Nothing will happen between us. He loves me and…" Elphaba stopped. She saw her father stiffen and his gaze hardened.

"So, you're acquaintances who happen to be in love."

Elphaba closed her eyes, wishing she could go back in time. "Yes. He loves me and I love him."

Frex sighed and stood up. "Elphaba, do you realize how foolish you have been? This could damage Nessa's reputation when word gets out that you two are fooling around!"

"We're not fooling around, Father. Nothing happened. We're…"

"He's your boyfriend?"

Elphaba had never thought about that. He said he loved her, but he didn't say anything about being boyfriend and girlfriend. "He… never mentioned it."

"And how can you say that he loves you? Does he know…"

"Yes, he knows that I'm green. I told him. And he still loves me."

"And Nessa…"

"Nessa approves of us."

Frex stilled. "She… she does?"

Elphaba nodded. "She does. She trusts Fiyero and she trusts me."

Frex still looked angry. His face had softened a bit, but the aggravation was still there.

"She supports us. You can ask her if you like."

Elphaba knew her father wasn't really going to question his youngest daughter. He trusted her. If she approved…

"You may go," he finally said.

Elphaba got up and hurried to the door.

"Elphaba."

She turned around to see her father looking at her, his gaze softer than usual. "Father?"

"Just… don't do anything stupid."

Elphaba faught a smile and nodded. "I won't, Father."

Frex inclined his head and Elphaba slipped out. That went better than she had expected. All she had to do was get through the rest of the vacation so she would see Fiyero again.

* * *

"Elphie! I missed you so much!" Galinda said as she saw her best friend climb out of the carriage after the break.

Elphaba turned just as Galinda bumped into her, almost knocking her to the ground, and wrapped her in a hug. "I've missed you, too, Glin," she smiled, hugging the blonde back.

"Ooh, we have so much to catch up on! How was your break? Your father wasn't too horrible, was he? Did you get any presents? Did it snow?"

"Glin, one question at a time," Elphaba said as she and Boq helped Nessa out. "My break was fine, my father was… well, my father. I got a new music book and a notebook, and you know it barely snows in Munchkinland."

"I heard that the King and Queen of the Vinkus paid your father a visit. Did they bring Fifi?"

"Yes, Yero came with them," Elphaba blushed.

Galinda gasped. "Elphie, you gave each other nicknames?"

"You call Fiyero 'my hero'?" Nessa asked, knowing what the name meant.

Elphaba nodded. "And he calls me 'Fae' which, apparently, means 'beautiful' in Vinkun. And I… I told him."

"Told him what?" Galinda asked.

Elphaba looked down at her arms and Galinda immediately understood. "Oh, Elphie. What did he say?"

"He still loves me. He remembers what green looks like and, apparently, it was his favorite color."

Galinda giggled. "I just knew it would work out. Fifi loves you."

"I know. He told me."

"And you said it back, right?"

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "Yes, I did."

"Did you kiss?"

"… Yes…"

Galinda squealed. "Oh, Elphie! Your first kiss! What was it like?"

"I… I don't think this is the best place to talk about this," Elphaba whispered, looking around at the other students, who were all staring at them.

"Oh, of course! We'll discuss this back in our room! Come on!"

Elphaba was dragged away by the petite blonde, shouting an apology to Nessa, who only laughed and waved at the two.

"Okay, tell me everything!" Galinda said as she slammed the door behind them.

Elphaba gasped for air as she laid her suitcases on her bed. "It was… exhilarating."

"Is he a good kisser?"

Elphaba blushed as she sat down on her bed. "Yes."

"Was there a lot of tongue?" Galinda asked as she bounced over to her friend's bed and sat down next to her.

"Galinda Upland!" Elphaba gasped, snacking her giggling friend's arm.

"I'm sorry, Elphie. But… was there?"

"No!"

Galinda shrugged and let the subject drop. "I'm sure Fifi is waiting to see us."

"We saw each other over the break."

"You did, but I didn't." Galinda pulled the green girl to her feet. "Come on! Let's go to the café. He's probably there."

Elphaba decided not to protest as her friend led her to the café. It's not like it would do her any good or anything. Sure enough, the prince and Avaric were already in the café, conversing over muffins and coffee.

"Avie! Fifi!" Galinda shrilled, running into the café towards her boyfriend and enthusiastically hugging him.

"Hey, Glin!" Avaric smiled, returning the hug.

Galinda pouted and pushed away from Avaric. A split second and she smacked his arm.

"Ow!" Avaric exclaimed, clutching his now-sore arm. "Glin, what was that for?"

"Is that any way to greet your girlfriend after not seeing her for two weeks?" Galinda asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Glin, we're in public," he said in a low whisper.

"So?"

"I… uh… I do believe a 'Fifi!' was mentioned in your greeting," Avaric said nervously, trying to draw attention away from himself.

"Don't think you can draw attention away from yourself that easily, mister. We'll discuss this later. But right now… Fifi!" Galinda said, launching herself at the Vinkun prince.

"Hey, Glin, how was your break?" Fiyero smiled.

"Oh Oz," Avaric groaned, knowing what they were all in for.

"It was simply Ozmazifying!" the blonde gushed, then proceeded to tell her friends the full length account, with details, of her Lurlinemas break, including her parents' ball, all of her gifts, how much she enjoyed the snow, and other events.

"You just _had_ to ask Galinda how her break was," Elphaba sighed as Fiyero walked back to her room. Galinda and Avaric had left earlier, leaving the couple alone.

"I was curious," Fiyero defended himself with a small smile. "I didn't know she would go into a full story with details down to the littlest thing like that."

"Well, now you know _not_ to be curious."

The prince laughed. "That I do."

They walked in silence for a moment. "Fae," the prince began. "Were you alright after I left? Between you and your father, I mean."

"Yeah," Elphaba said, fixing her braid so it was hanging over her shoulder. "It's okay. He wasn't very happy after finding out that… we were in love, but it's okay now."

"He saw the kiss?"

"Yeah. He did. But… he didn't forbid us to be together, so that's a good sign."

"I'm glad, Fae. I don't know what I would do without you."

"Neither do I, Yero. Neither do I."

They soon reached Crage Hall, which meant that Fiyero had to say goodbye to Elphaba.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Fiyero said as they stopped in front of her door, wrapping his arms her and giving her a goodbye kiss.

"See you tomorrow," Elphaba smiled. She didn't know why, but being around Fiyero made her feel safe. Like nothing could ever harm her again. Like _he_ could never harm her. These thoughts followed her as she went into her room and prepared for bed.

* * *

**Now, there's one more hurdle for the Fiyeraba, but we have two more chapters of fluff before that, so be prepared.**


	12. Chapter 12

**It's not the hurdle yet. We still have some fluff.**

* * *

Once the students came back from Lurlinemas break, they all began to prepare for their upcoming exams. That meant Elphaba spent most of her time in the library or locked away in her dorm room.

"Elphie, come on! You need to take a break," Galinda said the day before their history exam.

"I can't," Elphaba said, not looking up from her book.

"You know this material. You could say the lessons in your sleep. One time, you actually _did_."

Sighing, Elphaba took off her reading glasses and rubbed her eyes. "I'm just so worried that I'm going to forget something."

"Elphie, you're not going to forget anything. Come here." The blonde walked over to her friend and pulled her up by her arms. "Just for a few minutes."

Elphaba sighed, but conceded as the blonde pulled her over to her bed and helped her sit down. She wrapped her arms around her roommate's skinny body and held her tight. "Better?"

"Better. Thanks, Glin," Elphaba smiled. "I… I needed a break."

Galinda gasped and pulled away from her friend. She hurried to her desk and pulled out her diary.

"What are you doing?" the green girl asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Writing down those words before I forget that you actually said them."

Elphaba chuckled softly and walked back to her desk to finish studying.

"_Elphie!_" the blonde whined when she noticed what Elphaba had done.

"Yes, Glin?"

"You can't go back to studying _now_!"

"Why not?"

"Because you haven't spent enough time with _me!_"

Elphaba chuckled softly, knowing that her blonde best friend required a lot of attention. "Very well. We can study together."

Galinda huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. "Elphie, you'll ace all of your exams. You know it, I know it, Fiyero knows it, a homeless guy in the Emerald City knows it…"

"I get it, Glin," Elphaba smiled. "Thank you."

"You are more than welcome, Elphie."

* * *

Exams were soon over and the campus went back to normal. Elphaba and Fiyero enjoyed what was now known as their 'Friday night walk', where they would walk around campus and chat with each other. Other times, they would simply walk in silence, enjoying each other's company.

"I'm really proud of you, Yero," Elphaba smiled when Fiyero told her how well he did on his exams.

"I had a great tutor," the prince smiled, pulling the green girl closer.

"Really? I must meet this tutor and congratulate them."

Fiyero chuckled. "I'm sure you would."

They made their way to the fountain and sat down. Chistery rested his head on his front paws and Elphaba snuggled close to Fiyero, his body heat warming her up.

"Cold?" Fiyero said, turning slightly.

"A bit. I'm wearing a warm jacket, but it's windy."

Fiyero pulled her closer. "Better?"

"…Yeah."

Fiyero slowly closed his eyes as he listened to the fountain. He enjoyed the feeling of Elphaba being close to him. It made him feel like the suave, scandalous prince was before his life changed forever.

"Fae?"

"Hmm?" Elphaba hummed, shifting her weight slightly.

"There's a fair behind held just off campus tomorrow evening."

"Oh?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go with me."

"I'd love to," Elphaba said, sounding half-asleep.

The prince smiled and kissed her forehead. "We'd better get back inside, before you fall asleep and we both freeze." He helped the half-asleep green girl to her feet and walked her back, despite the fact that she was leaning heavily against him. A cold wind whipped past them, fully waking the green girl up, and she snuggled closer to the prince.

"Oh, good. You're awake," Fiyero chuckled.

Elphaba growled, but the prince knew she wasn't angry with him. Just cranky… and cold. "We'll be back shortly, Fae."

Elphaba could only nod as the two quickened their pace back to Crage Hall.

"Will you be alright?" Elphaba asked once they walked into the heated foyer.

"I'll be fine," the prince smiled. He turned towards her and gave her a kiss. "Goodnight, Fae."

"Night, Yero," Elphaba smiled as Fiyero left. She sighed. If she was asked at the beginning of the year if she would fall in love, she would have laughed (or cackled) and said never, but now… she couldn't believe it herself. She was in love with Prince Fiyero Tigulaar of the Vinkus, and he was in love with her. She hurried into her room and was quickly bombarded with questions from her roommate, but she only half-heard as she got ready for bed. Nothing could distract her from her Yero.

* * *

"Oh, won't this be so much fun?" Galinda gushed as she, Avaric, Elphaba, Fiyero, Nessa and Boq exited the carriage at the fair grounds.

"I'm sure it will be," Nessa smiled as Boq pushed her wheelchair.

"It's a bit chilly, but it's not to bad," Elphaba said softly.

"I'm so glad I convinced you to wear layers, Elphie," Galinda said, adjusting her pink scarf around her neck.

"_You_ convinced _me_? More like the other way around. I'm not the one who wanted to wear her short-sleeved purple dress."

"It's made of wool and it's _magenta_, Elphie. Get it right!"

Elphaba put her hands up in mock surrender, not wanting to get into a battle-of-the-colors with Galinda.

"What should we go first?" Avaric asked, looking around.

"Carousel!" Galinda smiled, seeing a mini-carousel with horses going around and around.

"No thanks," Elphaba, Nessa and Fiyero said at the same time.

"Fine, suit yourselves. Let's go, Avie!" Giggling, the blonde rushed over to the carousel, dragging her less-than-willing boyfriend behind her.

"I can't believe they lasted this long," Boq chuckled. He had gotten over his crush on Galinda, but hints of his love for her were still there.

"They've been dating for a little over two years," Nessa quipped.

"He knew what he was getting himself into when he started dating her Royal Perkiness," Elphaba chuckled.

"He probably didn't, or else he might have considered it a bit longer. And now he's stuck riding on that carousel."

"Poor Avaric," Fiyero sighed in mock pity.

The group walked over to the carousel to wait for Galinda and Avaric. The blonde was laughing, obviously having a great time as her white horse went up and down. Avaric, riding a brown steed, wore a look of pure boredom and embarrassment, obviously wanting to be anywhere else in Oz other than on that carousel.

"Avaric looks so unamused," Elphaba whispered to Fiyero, who chuckled.

"I can imagine that."

Once the ride was over and Galinda and Avaric came back to the group, Galinda understandably much more happy than Avaric, the group continued to walk around. Galinda, Avaric, Boq and Nessa stopped to play a few carnival games, but Elphaba and Fiyero kept walking.

"Fae, are you having fun?" Fiyero asked.

"I don't normally have fun, but I am enjoying myself," Elphaba admitted softly.

"I'm glad, Fae."

They stopped at a cotton candy stand and Fiyero bought two sticks, despite Elphaba's protests.

"Fae, have you ever had cotton candy before?" Fiyero asked as he handed her a stick of the pink, fluffy sugar.

"No, but isn't it just fluffy sugar?"

"Take it and see for yourself."

Elphaba reluctantly took the stick of pink sugar and took a bite.

"Well?"

"If Galinda was a food, I'm pretty sure she'd be this."

"So you like it?"

"It's… interesting."

"I'm going to take that as a 'yes'."

"You do that."

Fiyero laughed, but knew that Elphaba was secretly enjoying her little treat. A squeal stopped them and they turned around, seeing Avaric walk up to them next to a large, bouncing, brown stuff teddy bear with a large, pink ribbon tied around its neck.

"Elphie!" Galinda squealed, sticking her head out from behind the bear. "Look what Avie won for me!"

Elphaba gasped. "Glin, the bear is as big as you, if not bigger!"

"I know! Isn't he the sweetest?" Giggling, Galinda planted a kiss on her boyfriend's cheek.

Elphaba face-palmed. "Why?" she asked Avaric, gesturing to the bear.

"She… she was looking at it and I thought…" Avaric said nervously.

"Oz, what is it with men and thinking?"

"Hey, I resent that!" Fiyero said, gently nudging his girlfriend.

"And Glin, how are you going to carry that back?" Elphaba asked, directing her attention back to the blonde, who was struggling to hold the bear.

"I'll think of something," Galinda said.

"Hey, guys!" Boq smiled, pushing Nessa's wheelchair up to the group.

Nessa smiled up at everyone, clutching a small, light brown teddy bear in her lap. "Where's Galinda?" she asked, searching for the blonde.

"I'm over here!" Galinda said, sticking her head out from behind the bear again.

"Let me guess… Avaric," Boq smiled, pointing at the taller boy.

"Let me guess… Boq," Avaric retorted.

"Hey, at least Nessa's prize can fit inside the carriage," Boq pointed out.

Avaric opened his mouth to argue, but realized the Munchkin was right. He looked over at Galinda to see her snuggling against the large bear and sighed. "I'll think of something."

"Like girlfriend, like boyfriend," Elphaba teased.

Fiyero had been oddly quiet during the entire exchange, which didn't go unnoticed by Elphaba, and she knew exactly what was bothering him.

"Let's go walk around some more. We'll meet by the carousel in an hour to go back," Galinda said as she struggled to walk away with the bear in her arms.

"Yero, it's okay," Elphaba said as they walked away.

"No, it's not," Fiyero whispered.

Elphaba stopped him and he turned around. "Yero, I'm not upset. I'm not one for stuffed animals or people winning prizes for me. No one's ever done that for me and I'm okay with it."

"I just wanted to make it special for you. And who says I didn't want to be the first?" Fiyero asked, chuckling lightly.

Elphaba blushed. "You're so sweet. You being here with me is enough. I don't need a teddy bear. I love you."

"I love you, too, Fae." They continued to walk around. "See anything you like?"

"Not really," Elphaba admitted, clinging to Fiyero's arm. The couple got a few strange looks, some people staring at Elphaba because of her skin, some staring Chistery, but Elphaba paid them no mind. She was enjoying having Fiyero by her side too much to care. A sweet scent caught her attention and she inhaled deeply. "That smells wonderful."

Fiyero also inhaled and followed the scent to the fried dough stand. After paying for two plates, he handed one to Elphaba. "Here."

"Thank you, Yero," Elphaba smiled as she took a bite and hummed in pleasure. "This is good."

"I knew you'd like it," Fiyero smiled, taking her hand as they walked back to the carriage to meet everyone. Once everyone was back at the carousel, they walked back to the carriage together, and Galinda, Avaric and Boq immediately went to work trying to stuff Galinda's giant teddy bear into the carriage. After fifteen minutes, the bear was finally inside and everyone climbed in. It was decided that Galinda would have to hold the teddy bear in her lap, while everyone else squeezed in, with Chistery lying on the floor.

"That was simply wonderful," Galinda gushed as she and Elphaba walked back to their room.

"It was," Elphaba admitted tiredly. "I had a wonderful time."

"Even though you didn't go on any rides?"

"I can't believe you dragged Avaric over to the carousel."

The blonde waved it off. "He had a wonderful time."

Elphaba chuckled. "If you say so, Glin. You have him wrapped around your pinky finger."

"And don't I know it!" the blonde giggled, getting ready for bed. "G'night, Elphie."

"Night, Glin. Fresh dreams."


	13. Chapter 13

"And during the reign of Ozma Regent, Oz was in a state of peace and prosperity. She helped the economy get back on track and…"

Fiyero heard Elphaba hurriedly scribble notes in her notebook, only stopping when she raised her hand to ask or answer a question. He smiled to himself as he went back to his own notes.

"Well done, class. Don't forget that your essays on the Great War are due tomorrow. Class dismissed," Dr. Dillamond smiled as he closed his book and began to erase the board.

Elphaba quickly packed up and turned to walk over to Fiyero, but found him standing right behind her. "Yero!" she gasped.

The prince smiled. "I'll see you for lunch?"

The green girl blushed. "Yes, you will."

"Good," the prince said as he turned to leave.

"I detect a bit of young love," a voice behind Elphaba said.

Elphaba jumped and turned around, seeing her teacher standing behind her. "D-Dr. Dillamond, I…"

The old Goat chuckled. "It's alright, Miss Elphaba. I have just never seen you so happy before. I can remember a certain freshman last year who said she would never date or fall in love and practically swore off men."

Elphaba smiled faintly. "It's different with Fiyero."

"Would you care to elaborate on that?"

"I… I don't think I can, but I'll try. It's like he… he doesn't care about my skin. He knows about it, and he's had sight before, but he doesn't care. He loves me for who I truly am, something no one's ever done before."

The Goat smiled and placed a hoof on Elphaba's shoulder.

"I feel safe with him, Dr. Dillamond. I've never felt like this before. I've never really felt… loved before."

"And how does it feel?"

Elphaba's face broke into a grin. "It feels great."

The good doctor smiled. "I'm glad you're happy, Miss Elphaba."

Elphaba looked at the old Goat. He looked like he wanted to say something else, but didn't. So, instead, she bid him farewell and hurried to her next class.

The Goat stood alone in his room and began to clean up. "Do be careful, Miss Elphaba. Don't give up your whole heart, for something might happen that you won't be able to bounce back from."

* * *

After their lunch together, Elphaba and Fiyero went back to the music room. Elphaba grabbed her cello and pulled out the music book her father gave her for Lurlinemas. Fiyero and Chistery sat in silence as Elphaba played through a few of the pieces.

"That was amazing, Fae," Fiyero said as he clapped. Chistery barked his agreement.

"Thanks," Elphaba whispered, blushing as she put her cello away.

"Hey, are you alright?" Fiyero asked, reaching out towards the green girl. His fingers brushed against her arm and he heard her let out a sigh.

"I'm fine. My father will probably want at least two of those pieces memorized by the summer recess."

He sensed how stressed his girlfriend was and wrapped her protectively in his arms. He felt Elphaba completely relax against him and he kissed her forehead. "I'm sorry your so stressed out about this."

"It's okay. It's not your fault," Elphaba said, looking up at her boyfriend. "It probably would have been worse if you didn't come with me. I wish it could always be like this."

"Well, how about this; when you play, just pretend I'm sitting next to you and everything will be fine."

"I like that idea," Elphaba mumbled against his chest.

They continued to hold each other, neither of them speaking for a while. Elphaba leaned her head against Fiyero's chest and listened to his heartbeat. Fiyero inhaled the sweet scent of her shampoo before gently kissing the top her hair.

"Come on," he said, gently leading Elphaba away.

"Where are we going?" Elphaba asked.

The bell rang in the distance, reminding the green girl she had to go to her Literature class. She smiled as her boyfriend walked her across the campus to the English building.

"Thank you, Yero," Elphaba said, smiling at the Prince once they reached her classroom.

"Anytime, Fae," Fiyero smiled as he leaned over and captured her lips in a kiss.

"Miss Elphaba, please kiss your boyfriend on your own time!"

Elphaba pulled away and saw her Literature professor standing in the doorway, a hint of a smirk on her face, and a few snickers from inside the classroom.

"Yes, ma'am," the green girl blushed as she hurried inside.

The teacher clicked her tongue, looking up at the prince. "Goodbye, Master Fiyero."

The snickers were a bit louder and Fiyero flushed. "Have a good day, Professor."

* * *

After classes, Elphaba met Fiyero for their usual walk around campus. They chatted about their day, Fiyero talking a bit more than Elphaba, and other small-talk topics.

"Are you alright?" Fiyero asked when Elphaba sneezed.

The green girl sniffed. "I'm fine."

"Are you getting sick?"

"I don't think so."

"Poppies?"

Elphaba shook her head. "No. It was just a sneeze, Yero. People sneeze. I'm fine." The prince didn't seem convinced. Elphaba stood on her toes and gently kissed his nose. "It's really sweet that you care about me, but I'm fine." She threaded her fingers with his. "Really."

"Okay, Fae. If you're sure."

The green girl leaned her head against the prince's shoulder. "I'm sure."

They sat on one of the benches by the fountain. Elphaba had snuggled against Fiyero's chest and had fallen asleep. Fiyero smiled as he ran his hand through her long, raven hair, enjoying its soft, silky feeling against his fingers. He began to doze off, and before he knew it, the clock chimed the hour and he jumped slightly. He counted ten bell chimes and sighed, not realizing that it was that late. He knew Elphaba was exhausted and Crage Hall was across the campus. A distant rumble told him that it was going to rain soon and he knew he had to get Elphaba inside.

"Fae," he whispered, gently nudging the sleeping girl. "Fae, my love, wake up."

Elphaba groggily opened her eyes. "Hmm?"

"It's late, Fae. And a storm is coming."

He felt Elphaba stiffen and slowly wiggle out of his arms. "What time is it?"

"Ten o'clock."

The green girl yawned.

"I know you're tired, Fae, and I don't think we'll be able to walk back to Crage Hall and beat the storm."

"You sound like you have another suggestion."

The prince squirmed a bit. "You… you could… come to my room. It's closer."

Elphaba paused as his words sunk in. "I…" Another rumble of thunder interrupted her and the next thing she knew, she found herself in Fiyero's arms once again.

"I take it you don't like thunderstorms," Fiyero whispered gently.

Elphaba nodded against his shoulder, but slowly pulled away. "You really don't think we can make it back?"

"I know how tired you are, and I'd carry you back if I could, but…"

"No, it's alright." Elphaba took a deep breath and pushed stray hairs behind her ear. "We can go to your room."

The prince smiled as he gently nudged Chistery and stood. He grabbed his harness and wrapped his free arm around Elphaba. "Ready?"

"Ready."

Fiyero gave Chistery the command to go and the three of them set off towards the boys' dormitories.

"It's not much, but I do have a private suite. My parents wanted me to have a roommate, but I managed to talk them out of it," Fiyero said as he opened up the door.

Elphaba entered first and looked around. Fiyero came in and closed the door before removing Chistery's harness. As soon as it was off, Chistery hurried over to Elphaba and pressed his front paws against her waist, grabbing her attention. The green girl knelt down and affectionately rubbed his ears, which Chistery returned with affectionate kisses.

"You can sleep in one of my shirts tonight," Fiyero said as he slowly walked into the room, taking off his sunglasses and placing them on his night table. "I'll sleep on the couch so you can have the bed."

Giving Chistery one last rub, Elphaba rose to her feet. "Yero, this is your room, I'll sleep on the couch."

Fiyero was about to suggest sleeping together. Despite being a prince, he had a king-sized bed, but he didn't want Elphaba to take it the wrong way and possibly slap him into the previous year, so he searched for something else to say instead.

"Can you tell me who these people are on your desk?" Elphaba asked before he could say anything, noticing four black and white photos in picture frames on the prince's desk.

Fiyero smiled and walked over to Elphaba. He had memorized the pictures in the frames and knew exactly what was in which frame. "The one of the far left is of my parents, BF."

"BF?" Elphaba asked.

"'Before Fiyero', as they love to call it," the prince chuckled.

Elphaba laughed lightly and waited for the prince to continue.

"The one next to it is one of me and my cousin, Esmie. We're about ten or eleven in the photo."

Elphaba looked at the picture of the prince and his cousin. She had shoulder length, wavy, hair and sharp features with freckles on both sides of her nose. "You both look adorable."

"I haven't seen her in a while. The last time we were together was right before I lost my sight."

"I'm sorry," Elphaba said, not really knowing what else to say.

"It's alright. I think she's coming to the Vinkus this summer," Fiyero said, trying to lighten the mood. "The next one is me sitting on my father's throne when I was three years old."

"Are you wearing his crown?" Elphaba laughed, taking a closer look at the picture.

Fiyero nodded. "Yes. I wanted to see what it would be like to wear a crown and sit on a throne."

"Well, it's adorable."

"Thank you. The last one is of Chistery and I, a few months before I came to Shiz."

Elphaba silently observed the pictures once more and turned back to the prince. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For sharing all of that with me."

The prince kissed her hair. "Of course, Fae. Do you have any photographs?"

Elphaba sighed. "Only one. It's of my mother and I. I was one, so she wasn't pregnant with Nessa yet. She looked… happy. I don't remember much about her, but seeing her look so happy in that photo, looking down at me… it's like…" She didn't even finish before she felt a salty tear stream down her cheek. "We… we should probably get ready for bed," she said, fighting to keep her voice from cracking.

Fiyero knew that Elphaba was upset, but he didn't push her. She would tell him when she felt like it. "Of course. There are extra washcloths and towels in the cupboard under the sink. I don't have an extra toothbrush, but there's mouthwash above the sink. And here…" He felt his way over to his dresser and pulled out a long shirt for Elphaba. "Since you don't have any pajamas…"

"Thank you, Yero," Elphaba said, taking the shirt and disappearing into the bathroom. She came out half an hour later and walked over to the couch.

"That shirt is long on me. I can't imagine how long it is on you," Fiyero smiled as she sat down next to him.

"It's longer than most of Galinda's dresses," Elphaba said, subconsciously trying to pull it down.

Fiyero made to get up, but a rumble of thunder and a scream from the green girl pulled him back. He quickly wrapped his arms around Elphaba and whispered soothing words into her ear. Never had he witnessed her being so vulnerable before. She must have been traumatized by a storm in some way. Of course, he didn't press the matter, but waited until she calmed down. Once he was sure she was calm enough, he made to move, but Elphaba pulled him back.

"Please… don't go," she whispered.

The prince smiled softly and gathered her into his arms once more.

"My… my mother," Elphaba whispered, shaking, "died on a night like this. She… she had kissed me goodnight, promising to see me in the morning, but she never did."

"Oh, Fae," Fiyero whispered, understanding. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Promise?"

"I promise. Here." He got up and helped Elphaba to her feet and walked her over to the bed. "Sleep here."

"Yero…" Elphaba made to protest and Fiyero tucked her in.

"No protesting, Fae."

"Then stay here."

Fiyero froze. "In the bed… with you?" he asked gently.

A rumble of thunder startled both of them and Elphaba stiffened, but didn't cry out. "Please," she begged in a soft whisper.

Fiyero nodded and climbed into bed with Elphaba, wrapping her securely in his arms. He felt her tremble against him and delicately kissed her cheek. Elphaba seemed to quickly calm down and she kissed him back. She held him close and felt Fiyero run his hand up and down her spine. "Yero…" she whispered.

"I'm sorry," Fiyero said, immediately stopping.

"No," Elphaba whispered. "Please. Don't stop."

"Fae? Are you…"

"I'm sure."

"You're ready?"

Elphaba nodded again and looked into Fiyero's brown eyes as she ran her hand through his hair. "I love you, Yero, and you're the first person, other than my mother, to love me for me. Please. I want this. I'm ready."

Fiyero was silent before he relaxed and resumed kissing Elphaba. "I love you, Fae."

"Mmm," Elphaba hummed. "Me too."

* * *

**So, this is the start of the hurdle. The hurdle will start to reveal itself in the next chapter. Reviews are super awesome!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Most of you had the same thought. "OMO! Elphaba's gonna be pregnant!" Well, we shall see.**

**FaeThropp-Tiggular: Very interesting theory about the title. I originally planned to title this story "Through Her Eyes", but I changed my mind. But no, it doesn't have anything to do with the hurdle. It was mostly about Fiyero's eyesight.**

**River (Guest): LOL! Yes, Elphaba's frocks are long.**

**UndefeatedAura: What can I say? Dr. Dillamond is a very wise Goat.**

* * *

Elphaba awoke to the birds chirping outside the window. She made to move, but found herself wrapped in Fiyero arms. The events of the previous night resurfaced in her mind and she sat up with a gasp.

"Good morning to you, too," Fiyero mumbled next to her.

Elphaba was in too much of a shock to answer Fiyero and she quickly pulled the sheets over her bare chest. She and Fiyero had done… it. She couldn't even say it.

"Fae?" Fiyero asked, slowly pushing himself up. "Are you alright?"

"I… we… Yero…" Elphaba whispered, refusing to look at the prince. "Did we…"

"Yes, we did," Fiyero said gently. "Are you alright?"

"I don't know. I don't know," Elphaba whispered to herself over and over again.

"Hey," Fiyero interrupted, pulling her close and kissing her cheek. "I love you. Last night wasn't a mistake. I don't regret it. Do you?"

"No," Elphaba said after a long pause. "But, what if I…"

"Fae, everything will be alright. I promise you."

Elphaba turned and looked into Fiyero's eyes. "Okay," she whispered, although she didn't fully believe it herself. Something about Fiyero's eyes comforted her and told her that everything would be alright.

"You want to get ready first?" Fiyero asked, gently releasing the green girl.

"Okay," Elphaba said, getting up and grabbing her clothes from the previous day before hurrying into the bathroom. She quickly showered and dressed, smoothing out the wrinkles as best she could. She came out, braiding her hair, and saw Fiyero wearing a dark blue robe, feeding Chistery.

"It's… your turn," Elphaba said quietly.

Fiyero rose to his feet and slowly walked over to where Elphaba was standing. "Fae, are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine."

"You're thinking about something."

"Just about how much trouble I'll be in with Galinda for not coming back last night."

The prince smiled faintly and grabbed his clothes. An hour later, both of them were ready and walked out. Elphaba was oddly quiet during their walk to class, and Fiyero knew better than to try to talk to her.

"I'm sorry," he finally whispered once they entered the building.

Elphaba looked up and sighed. "No, you have nothing to be sorry for. I… I don't regret last night. You're the first person to love me… like that, and in general."

Fiyero nodded and kissed Elphaba's cheek. He smiled when she didn't pull away or protest, but leaned against him.

Elphaba made it through her morning without seeing Galinda. Surprisingly, she wasn't in history class. She took notes for her and got her assignments from Dr. Dillamond. She had lunch in the café with her sister, but the blonde was still nowhere to be seen.

"Fabala, are you alright?" Nessa asked.

Elphaba forced a smile. "Of course, Nessa. Why do you ask?"

"That's the exact uniform you wore yesterday. It's all wrinkled."

"I… I'm behind in laundry," she lied. She couldn't tell Nessa. She wasn't sure if she would ever be able to tell her.

Nessa didn't look convinced, but let the subject drop. "What's wrong with Galinda? She wasn't in history class."

"I'm… I'm not sure."

"Fabala, you're her roommate. You were with her last night. Is she sick or something?"

"I…" She couldn't tell her sister that she wasn't in her room last night. She couldn't risk having her father find out. "She's a bit under the weather. She'll be alright," she said, hoping that sounded convincing.

Nessa nodded and went back to her sandwich. Elphaba stirred her soup and then claimed to be full. Nessa, not wanting good food to go to waste, finished her sister's soup for her.

"Fabala… are you sure you're alright?" the brunette asked as they walked to class.

"I'm fine. I'll check on Galinda after classes." With that, she said goodbye to her sister and breezed through the rest of the day.

When she got back to the room, she found the blonde curled in a fetal position on her bed, moaning in her sleep. Elphaba rushed over and knelt down next to the blonde's bed. "Galinda? Galinda, wake up."

The blonde slowly opened her eyes and forced a small smile. "Elphie?"

"I'm here. Are you alright?" The green girl sounded very concerned, regretting not coming back last night.

Galinda pushed herself up. "I'm fine, Elphie."

Elphaba felt her forehead with the back of her hand and Galinda laughed. "Elphie, I'm not sick and I don't have a fever."

Elphaba looked down, noticed the warm cloth, and quickly understood. "Oh."

"Where were you last night?" Galinda asked, wincing slightly and pressing the cloth against her abdomen.

"I was… I'm sorry for not coming back," Elphaba whispered.

"That doesn't answer my question, Elphie. Where were you?"

"I was… with Fiyero."

"You spent the night in his room?"

Elphaba nodded. "Yes."

Galinda blinked, her eyes wide. "Oh."

"And… we…" Elphaba bit her lip and looked down. She couldn't say it out loud, so she whispered it in Galinda's ear.

Galinda gasped softly. "You _did?_"

Elphaba nodded.

"Was it your first time?"

"What do you think, Glin?" Elphaba asked a bit too harshly. The blonde recoiled and the green girl immediately felt guilty. "I'm sorry. That came out harsh. But… yes, it was."

"And Fiyero knows?"

"It doesn't take rocket science to figure it out," Elphaba said, making sure her voice was gentle.

Galinda gently placed her hand on her friend's shoulder. "Are you alright?"

"Honestly, I'm a bit sore. I didn't expect it to…"

"Hurt?" Galinda finished softly.

Elphaba blushed and nodded. "And, there's the possibility that…"

"Elphie, it will be fine. As long as you used protection…" The blonde saw the look on her friend's face and stopped short. "You didn't use protection, did you?"

Not trusting her own voice, Elphaba shook her head.

The blonde pushed herself up even more and pulled her friend into a hug. "Oh, Elphie."

"It happened so fast, Glin. The storm…"

"I know," Galinda said softly, knowing why Elphaba had a mortal fear of storms.

"And… I didn't want to be alone. He offered me the bed, but I told him I would sleep on the sofa. And then… the thunder… and… I told him that I didn't want him to leave and he climbed into the bed with me. We… started kissing and one thing led to another and… Oh, Glin, I'm so scared."

"Elphie, everything will be fine," Galinda tried to reassure her friend.

A single tear slid down Elphaba's cheek. "No, it won't. What if I am pregnant? My father…" Elphaba froze. "My father would kill me. Nessa… she would be so disappointed. And Fiyero… what if he leaves me? And…"

"Elphaba, stop!" Galinda said sternly, grabbing her friend's shoulders. "You'll get yourself all worked up."

Elphaba stood up and began to pace. All Galinda could do was watch her and wait until she calmed down. "Better?" she asked when Elphaba sat back down.

Elphaba shrugged. "I honestly don't know. I… how could I have been so foolish?"

"You weren't foolish, Elphie. You were scared. The storm… I was so worried about you. I didn't know where you were and knew how much you hated storms. I just hoped you were safe and secure wherever you were."

Elphaba smiled softly, glad she had the blonde for a best friend. "Thanks, Glin."

Galinda pulled her friend into a hug. "I'm here for you, Elphie. Always."

* * *

"Fiyero, what's eating you?" Avaric said as they walked to their calculus class.

"It's nothing," Fiyero sighed, stepping over a crack in the sidewalk.

"You wouldn't be moping like that if it wasn't anything. Is there trouble in paradise?"

"If it was paradise, there wouldn't be any trouble," Fiyero responded dryly.

"Touché. So, what's wrong? Is it Elphaba?"

"Nothing's wrong."

"Is it true she spent the night in your room last night?"

That came out of nowhere. Fiyero froze. "Who told you that?"

"Crope and Tibbett saw you two coming in late last night," Avaric said, and Fiyero was sure he was wiggling his eyebrow.

"There was a storm coming, and we were closer to the boys rooms…"

"I've heard _that_ story before," Avaric chuckled.

"It's the truth!"

"I never said it wasn't. So, where'd you two sleep?"

"That's none of your business."

"Come on, man. Just between us guys. Tell me."

Fiyero sighed, really wanting to punch Avaric in the face. "Avaric…"

"Did you sleep in the same bed?"

"Avaric, if you ask one more question, I swear to Oz, I will…"

"Did you?"

"Yes, okay! Yes, we did! Now, shut up!"

Avaric seemed positively gleeful. "Did you bed her?"

"Avaric!" Fiyero hissed.

"You did, didn't you? I can't believe you actually did it!" He clasped Fiyero's shoulder, causing the prince to wince. "I knew you could do it! Was it any good?"

Before Fiyero could protest, a soft voice stopped him.

"I knew it."

The boys turned around. Elphaba was standing behind them, slightly hyperventilating. Her books dropped from under her arm, lying abandoned on the ground. Her eyes shimmered with unushered tears that she didn't even bother to try and stop. "I knew it," she repeated a bit louder.

"Fae," Fiyero tried, but Elphaba quickly cut him off.

"I knew it! This whole time, it was all a big joke! I should have known! You wouldn't have put in as much effort as you did to get to know me if you weren't going to get something out of it!"

"Fae, no, it's not like that," Fiyero tried to convince her, but Elphaba ignored him.

"This whole time, you were lying to me. Everything out of your mouth has been nothing but rotten, dirty lies. I opened up to you, Fiyero. I trusted you. I trusted you to never hurt me. I… I thought you loved me."

"Elphaba, I do love you."

"Stop! Stop lying! You just wanted to have sex with me this whole time! I should have seen it coming! You never really loved me. No one could ever love me."

"Fae…"

"Don't call me that!"

"Elphaba…" Fiyero didn't know what to say to her, but the fact that he wasn't saying anything just confirmed Elphaba's suspicions.

The green girl stepped forward and slapped the prince, hard, across the face. Fiyero stumbled back, cupping his now-stinging cheek, and Chistery whimpered.

"I hate you, Fiyero Tigulaar. I hate you with every fiber of my being. You're a liar and a brainless, cowardly, heartless idiot. It's all over! We're over! And you…" She turned to Avaric, who looked like a scared deer who lost his mother. "Don't think you're off the hook. You're just as bad as he is." With a flick of her wrist, she sent Avaric flying backwards and crashing on the ground a few feet away. She turned back to Fiyero, her eyes glowing with hate and rage as she grabbed the front of his shirt, pulling him down so his face was level with hers. "Just know this, Fiyero Tigulaar. I swear to Oz, if I end up pregnant, I. _Will._ Kill. You." Grunting, she threw him to the ground and ran away, sobbing.

Fiyero pushed himself up and sighed. Chistery gently nudged his arm and the prince curled his fingers in his fur. He still loved Elphaba. He had to admit, at first, it was a challenge he had accepted from Avaric, but that changed as he got to know her. He just hoped there was a way for him to get her back.

* * *

**Special shout-out to ****_Mother yackel _****for being the most accurate about the hurdle.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Yes, I know we're all mad at Elphaba, Fiyero and Avaric (put mostly Fiyero and Avaric.)**

**AirHawk19: Actually, I'm posting a oneshot tomorrow. That will be pretty (very) dramatic.**

**Special thanks and shout out to _Helen-of-Troy-7_, who was the 100****th**** reviewer! YAY!**

**Warning: Trigger word, but nothing too much.**

* * *

Elphaba opened the door to her dorm room and slammed it behind her. Galinda, who had been putting on lipstick for her date with Avaric, jumped in surprised and smeared the pink lipstick all over her cheek. "Alright, Elphie, new rule. When you come in so suddenly, please try to refrain from slamming the do- what happened?" she asked noticing her friend's tears.

Elphaba stared at her for a moment before running to her bed and collapsing in a fit of fresh sobs.

Galinda quickly wiped the lipstick off her cheek and hurried to her best friend. "Elphie? Elphie, what happened? Talk to me."

Elphaba simply shook her head and continued to sob unto her pillow. Galinda rubbed circles on the green girl's back, trying to calm her down to a point where she could actually understand what she was saying.

"Do I need to kill someone?" Galinda asked gently, but seriously. "Because the stiletto heels and I are ready for action."

Elphaba let out a noise that sounded like a laugh, but was closer to a sob. The blonde took it as a somewhat good sign and continued to try and comfort her friend.

"Are you ready to tell me what happened?" Galinda asked once Elphaba's sobs had died down to the point where she was actually coherent.

Elphaba turned and looked up at the blonde. Galinda gasped. Elphaba's eyes were bloodshot and puffy and her face was terribly tearstained. She hated seeing her best friend like that. She jumped up and got her friend a glass of water and some tissues.

"Thanks," Elphaba said hoarsely, her voice strained from crying.

"Alright, start from beginning."

Elphaba took a sip of water and sighed. She retold the story of her night with Fiyero and added what happened a few minutes ago. Galinda sat in silence, trying to keep her own tears at bay as she listened to her friend's story.

"Oh, Elphie," she whispered once Elphaba had finished. "I'm canceling my date with Avie."

"Glin, you really don't have to do that," Elphaba said, slowly regaining her voice.

"Oh, yes I do. I am not leaving you here alone. Not after what you've been through. And I'll make sure I have a very serious talk with Avie and Fifi, right before I kill them."

Elphaba chuckled softly. She didn't know what she had done to deserve such a good friend like Galinda.

* * *

Elphaba woke up in the middle of the night screaming. She clutched her bed sheets closer to her chest as she took deep breaths, trying to remember where she was.

"E-Elphie?" Galinda whispered through the darkness. "What time is it?"

Elphaba took a deep breath and looked at the clock. "Two o'clock. It's late."

"Late was three hours ago. This is 'early'," Galinda mumbled as she sat up.

"I… I'm sorry I woke you."

"Don't worry about it," Galinda said as she got out of bed and walked over to her friend. "Did you have a bad dream?"

"Did the scream give that away?" Elphaba sighed lightly.

"I'm sorry. That was a stupid question. Do you want to talk about it?"

Elphaba bit her lip, wondering if she could tell the blonde. "My… my father found out about what I did. He… he kicked me out and disowned me. Everywhere I went, people were whispering about what a whore I am and..."

"Elphie, stop!" Galinda quickly interrupted, gripping her friend's shoulders. "You are _not_ a whore! Don't even think about going there!"

The green girl was reduced back to tears and Galinda had to restart her whole comforting process. Elphaba cried herself to sleep on the blonde's shoulder and the blonde gently eased her friend back under the covers.

"I'm so sorry, Elphie," she whispered, sitting on the bed next to her.

The green girl managed to sleep soundly for the next few hours. The sun shinning in her face woke her up and she groaned, pulling the covers over her face.

Galinda woke up a few minutes later and looked over at her friend. Knowing that she was probably still exhausted, she soundlessly slipped out of bed and went to get ready.

When Elphaba opened her eyes again, Galinda was sitting next to her, fully dressed and ready to go.

"Hey," the blonde whispered. "Are you feeling better?"

"Honestly, no," Elphaba said, briefly closing her eyes. "I… I can't do this."

"Elphie?"

"I can't face him, or Avaric, or anyone else. Not today."

The blonde smiled softly. "I'll stay with you."

"No, Glin. You can't miss classes."

"You need someone to stay with you. I'll run and get us food for today, and then we'll spend the rest of the day together."

Before Elphaba could protest, Galinda had already bounced out of the door, gently closing it behind her.

The two best friends spent the rest of the day together. Galinda gave Elphaba a makeover and, surprisingly, Elphaba didn't protest. She needed something to take her mind off of everything, and Galinda's makeover proved to be just the trick. Galinda had informed Elphaba that Boq was taking notes for her. Though she was relieved, she was slightly upset that both she and the blonde were missing classes.

"Elphie, you're smartified. It's only one day. You'll catch up," Galinda assured her that evening.

"I know. I just hate missing classes," Elphaba sighed, finishing the dinner Galinda had bought earlier that day.

"You needed this, Elphie. Are you feeling better?"

"A bit, but I still don't want to face him. I can't."

"Well, you can't stay in here forever. Boq won't be able to take his own notes."

Elphaba chuckled softly and moved to sit on the bed. "I know."

The two sat in a comfortable silence until a knock on the door interrupted the moment. Galinda went to answer it and paled a bit when she saw who it was. "Nessa…"

"Where is my sister?" the younger Thropp scowled, looking up at the blonde.

"Nessa, now really isn't the best time…" Galinda began, but was cut off with a yelp as the brunette wheeled into the room, right over her foot.

"Elphaba, how could you?" Nessa scolded, wheeling up next to her sister.

Elphaba blinked. "What are you…"

"The whole campus is taking about how you slept with Fiyero and about what you two did. I can't believe you! Do you have any idea what you've done?"

"Nessa!" Galinda exclaimed, but the brunette was on a roll.

"To lose your virginity, out of wedlock! And to do it with the heir to the Vinkun throne! Do you know what Father will say when he finds out? Do you have any idea how this would affect me? Did you even care?"

"Nessa, that's enough!" Galinda snapped.

"Father raised us better than that, Elphaba. He would never condone you behaving like a… a… I can't even say it!"

Elphaba winced, knowing exactly what her sister was thinking. "Nessa…"

"You committed one of the ultimate sins against the Unnamed God without a second thought! Did you even use protection?"

Elphaba's silence was enough of an answer for Nessa.

"Elphaba, do you realize how stupid you were?! What if you end up pregnant? Then what? I can't believe you didn't think this through! I can't believe you did it in the first place!"

"Nessa, you're not helping!" Galinda growled in a low voice.

"Father would disown you if you end up pregnant. I thought you knew better than that. Then what will you do? Live out the rest of your life as a prostitute?"

"Nessa!" Galinda shouted, limping slightly as she stomped over to the brunette. "That is _more_ than enough! You have no right to talk to your sister like that and I would personally like you to leave our room immediately and not breathe a word about this to anyone. Elphie has had a very emotional day and you have done nothing to help. Goodbye." The blonde grabbed the handlebars of the brunette's wheelchair and pushed her out the room, slamming the door behind her. She turned back to her friend and saw that she hadn't moved from her spot on the bed. She just stared off into space, not focusing on anything. "Elphie?" the blonde whispered, sensing her friend was close to another meltdown.

Elphaba blinked and focused on her friend. "She's… she's right."

"No, Elphie. Nessa was out of line with what she said. You are not…"

"I wasn't thinking." Elphaba shut her eyes. "My father _would_ disown me. Fiyero would never… I…" Elphaba couldn't even finish her sentence before breaking into fresh sobs.

Galinda sighed, pulling her friend into another hug. Never, since the day they met, had she seen Elphaba so emotional for this long before. She supposed she had a very good reason to be and she needed the blonde to be strong for her.

"I'm here for you, Elphie. Always," she whispered, just like she did before.

* * *

Two weeks later, Elphaba was still hiding from the world in her room. Galinda had covered for the green girl with her teachers by telling them that she was very sick. Which wasn't a total lie. Elphaba had recently been waking up at all hours of the morning, throwing up. The blonde hoped it was because of her high stress level or a very long, bad stomach flu, instead of morning sickness.

The throwing up also made Elphaba very worried. She barely ate, so there wasn't much for her to throw up, but she couldn't seem to keep what she did eat down. She sighed as she tried to eat the sandwich Galinda had bought her, but after a few bites, had the urge to throw up again. Galinda did her best to be of some comfort, but could do little for her friend now. All she could do was be by her side as much as possible, offering words of comfort that usually fell on deaf ears.

When Galinda returned to her room after classes, she found Elphaba sitting up on her bed, fingering her nightdress nervously.

"Elphie, what is it?" Galinda asked, setting her bag down and hurrying to her friend.

Elphaba looked up at her friend with a mixture of fear and another emotion Galinda couldn't quite identify.

"Galinda…" Elphaba whispered, her voice barely above a whisper.

"What is it, Elphie?"

"I… my… I'm…"

"Elphie, you're starting to worry me. Just tell me. What is it?"

Elphaba licked her lips and looked up at the blonde.

"Did you get your… monthly friend?" Galinda asked in a hushed whisper.

Elphaba slowly shook her head. "No. It's was supposed to come two weeks ago. Right after Fiyero and I…" Elphaba looked off into the distance and returned her gaze to the blonde. "Galinda… I'm late."


	16. Chapter 16

**I can understand all of your reactions. I admit, that was a pretty bad cliffy. But here's the next chapter!**

* * *

The blonde blinked, not quite sure she had heard her best friend correctly. "Elphie… are you sure?" she asked gently.

"What else could it be, Glin?" Elphaba sighed, averting her gaze yet again, but she didn't cry. She had cried more in the past few weeks than she had in her entire life. She didn't think she had the strength to cry again.

"Maybe it's just late. You know how iffy these types of things are," Galinda said, giving her friend a hopeful smile.

"Glin, the throwing up every morning…"

"That could just be from your stress level. It's gone _way_ up because of this."

Elphaba slowly shook her head and brought her knees to her chest. "I can't believe I forgot. I know when it was due to come, and I completely forgot. What am I going to do?"

"Elphie, you don't know for sure. Let's just wait until…"

"Wait until what? I start showing? Then everyone's going to know. I can't hide something like that from my father. He'll disown me and then… I'll have nothing."

"You'll have me, Elphie. I promise you. If your father does disown you, I'll be here for you. I'll write to my parents and we'll take care of you."

Elphaba gave the blonde a watery smile. "You really don't have to do that."

"I know. That's what makes me so nice," Galinda smiled, remembering how she had said the exact same thing to Elphaba the night they became friends. "Elphie, please don't worry about it. You don't even have formal prof that you're pregnant, other than a late period and barfing spells."

Elphaba chuckled softly at the blonde's choice of language.

"But other than that, you don't know. There's always the chance that you're not pregnant."

"The chances for that are practically non-existent."

Galinda pulled her friend into a hug. "Don't worry, Elphie," she whispered.

"It seems like that's the only thing I can do."

"I swear on my favorite pink dress, everything will work out."

"I hope you're right, because I would hate for you to have to lose your favorite dress," Elphaba smiled, hoping that the blonde was right.

The next morning, Galinda convinced Elphaba to go to classes again. Though she was very apprehensive, Elphaba quickly fell back into her routine. She avoided Fiyero during history class and slipped out of the room as soon as Dr. Dillamond dismissed them. As she walked down the halls, she saw how everyone instantly moved out of her way, whispering behind their hands, much like the previous year. She tried her best to ignore them, but they made sure to not keep their voices very low.

"I heard she pressured him into doing it."

"I heard she did it so he had to marry her."

"I heard she put a spell on him, so he couldn't refuse her."

"I heard that he tried to get away, but she wouldn't let him."

"I heard that he didn't even know she was green until it was too late. Then he was disgusted with her and told her not to tell anyone."

Elphaba bit her lip and hugged her books closer to her chest as she quickened her pace. She couldn't believe that people were still so empty-headed. She knew coming to class was a mistake. She should have just stayed in bed. Their words haunted her, but two key phrases stuck in her mind.

_Whore… Prostitute…_

She couldn't take it anymore. She hurried to the bathroom and locked herself in a stall. She dumped her books on the floor before kneeling in front of the toilet. She took deep breath, then emptied the contents of her stomach. When she was finished, she leaned back against the wall, begging her stomach to calm down. Slowly, her stomach calmed and she slowly rose to her feet. She walked out of the bathroom, surprised to see her blonde friend waiting for her.

"Elphie, are you alright?" Galinda asked, slipping her hand into Elphaba's.

The green girl nodded. "I'm fine. Just tired."

Galinda smiled softly and squeezed her hand. "Let's go get lunch."

Once they entered the cafeteria, everyone immediately turned and slowly quieted down. A few scattered whispers reached Elphaba's ears and she turned away. "I can't do this."

"Oh, yes you can," Galinda said, pulling her back. She found a vacant table in the corner by the window and sat the green girl down. Setting down her bag, she turned around to glare at the rest of the students. Setting her jaw, she snapped her fingers twice and everyone tore their eyes away from Elphaba and went back to their previous conversations. Smirking, she bought two bowls of soup and two ham sandwiches and brought it back to Elphaba.

"I can't stay here, Glin," Elphaba whispered. "Not with everyone calling me those names."

"Elphie, you had sex with _one_ guy, _one_ time. That doesn't make you a…"

"You don't understand," Elphaba said as she stirred her soup.

Galinda sighed. "You're right. I don't understand. But, Elphie, I know how uneasy your life has been, and I bet this doesn't make it any easier. You've been through a lot, and not just with Fiyero. But you can't shut the world out like this, and you especially can't shut Fiyero out like this. You need to talk to him. Tell him how you feel. Kill him if you have to, but talk to him."

Elphaba looked up and saw the concern and love her best friend had for her. "I… I can't talk to Fiyero."

"Would you like me to talk to him for you?"

"I wouldn't want you to mess up your favorite pair of shoes."

"Elphie, I can always get more shoes," the blonde said, waving it off. She reached across the table and took her best friend's hand. "But you're the only friend I've ever had that matters."

Elphaba took a deep breath and nodded. "Okay, I'll take to him."

Galinda smiled, feeling validated, and ate the rest of her sandwich.

* * *

The next morning, Galinda woke up and was surprised to see Elphaba's bed empty. She yawned as she pushed herself up and stretched to the ceiling. She noticed the bathroom light on and tentatively got out of bed. "Elphie?"

The bathroom door opened and the green girl stepped out, a tired smile on her face. "Hey."

"Are you alright?" Galinda asked, realizing that she had been asking Elphaba that question a lot recently.

Elphaba slowly nodded. "The good news is… I'm not pregnant."

"How do you know?"

Elphaba gave the blonde a look and Galinda's mouth formed an 'o' shape. "Oh."

"Yeah," Elphaba whispered as she slowly walked across the room and eased herself onto her bed.

"How are you feeling?"

"Relieved, but I would feel much better if it wasn't for these Ozforsaken cramps."

"Do you still feel like going to classes today?"

"I'll be fine. I took something for the pain."

Galinda smiled as she sat next to her friend and wrapped her in a hug.

"I'm just so relieved I'm not pregnant," Elphaba whispered. "I don't want to think about what would have happened if…" She trailed off.

Galinda understood. "Are you still going to talk to Fiyero?"

Elphaba nodded. "Yeah. I guess it might be a bit easier now."

The two girls quickly got ready and headed out the door together, just like old times. They were met with stares and whispers, but Elphaba didn't seem to care as she walked with her head held high as she and the blonde went to the café for breakfast. When they got there, Elphaba didn't know if she was relieved or upset not to see Fiyero there, but she quickly pushed it aside as she bought a bagel and tea.

"So, you finally decided to show your face again?"

Elphaba turned around and saw her sister wheeling up to her, a disapproving look on her face. Galinda immediately moved to defend her, but Elphaba held up a hand to stop her.

"Find us a table. I'll be right there," Elphaba said, giving the blonde a small smile.

The blonde frowned a bit, clearly not liking what Elphaba was telling her to do, but nodded anyway and walked over to a vacant table. Elphaba turned back to her sister and motioned for her to follow her outside.

"I would have thought you'd stay hidden for the next nine months," Nessa said bitterly, still upset with her sister.

"I'm not pregnant," was Elphaba's opening statement.

The brunette looked taken back. "W-What?"

"I'm not pregnant."

"How do you know?"

"You know, you're the second female to ask me that question," Elphaba deadpanned.

Nessa averted her gaze to her lap. "Oh. I… I'm so sorry I…"

"Nessa," Elphaba interrupted. "I know you're still upset with me. If I was pregnant, however you think it might have affected you, it would have affected me ten times more. I admit that I should have been more careful, and I'm sorry."

Nessa bit her lip. She instantly regretted yelling at her sister and saying those awful things to her. "Fabala, I'm sorry I…"

"It's okay," Elphaba said, though Nessa knew it really wasn't. "It doesn't matter now."

"It does matter. Fabala, I never should have said those things to you, no matter how angry I was."

"It's okay, Nessa. Really."

"Are you alright?"

"I'll be fine."

"Can you forgive me?"

The green girl smiled softly and knelt down to give her sister a hug. "Of course."

The sisters embraced and Elphaba was the one to initiate the end to the hug. When she stood up, Nessa could see in her sister's eyes that she wasn't fully forgiven yet.

"Fabala," Nessa called when Elphaba turned to go back into the café.

"Yes?"

"Why?"

Elphaba knew what Nessa meant and sighed. "It was the night of that storm. I was outside with Fiyero and… we were closer to the boys' dormitories. I was so afraid of the storm and I didn't want to be left alone. One thing led to another and… you know the rest," she said quietly.

Nessa nodded, slightly glad she got more of the story. "You… you never told me why you are so afraid of thunderstorms."

Elphaba paused, looking down at her sister.

"Of course, if you don't want to tell me…"

"The night you were born, there was a really bad thunderstorm," Elphaba began, knowing that her sister deserved more of an explanation. "That night, when Mama tucked me into bed, I could tell that she was in pain. She tried to hide it, but I could tell anyway. She promised to see me in the morning, and… never did."

That just made Nessa feel worse, although she knew it wasn't her sister's intention. "I had no idea."

"I know," Elphaba said. She turned around and went back into the café without saying another word to her sister.

"How did it go?" Galinda asked as the green girl sat down across from her.

"Okay," Elphaba said as she buttered her bagel. She had one down, one to go.

* * *

**I actually contemplated making Elphaba pregnant, but then decided against it. Shout out to _AirHawk19_ for thinking that Elphaba might not be pregnant.**

**A very special OC of mine makes a cameo appearance in the next chapter. Can you guys guess who he or she is?**


	17. Chapter 17

When Elphaba and Galinda got to History class, Elphaba saw Fiyero sitting at his usual table, getting a head start on the reading. In that moment, Elphaba realized how much she had rubbed off on the prince. She looked over at Galinda, who gave her an encouraging nod. The green girl took a deep breath and was about to walk over to the prince when Dr. Dillamond entered the room.

"Alright, class, take your seats, please," the old Goat said as he began to get himself settled.

Panicking, Elphaba quickly walked past Fiyero and took a seat in the front by the window. Galinda followed her and, sitting down, gave the green girl a look.

"Class is starting," Elphaba said simply as she got out her notebook and a pen.

"Mmhmm," Galinda hummed, doing the same.

Elphaba found herself hardly paying attention during the lecture. Instead, she was wondering what she was going to say to Fiyero. She was so absorbed in her own thoughts that she almost didn't hear when Dr. Dillamond dismissed the class.

She looked up and quickly packed, but when she turned around, Fiyero had already left.

She continued to search for the prince for the remainder of the day, but it seemed that he was avoiding her. She had to give him a bit of credit for the fact that he was still going to classes. Her way of avoiding him was locking herself in her room.

Finally, at the end of the day, she was walking around campus, trying to clear her head, when she saw Fiyero sitting at their usual spot by the fountain. Gathering her courage, she walked up to him. "Fiyero."

The prince looked up, daring to hope. "Elphaba?"

"Hi," Elphaba said, sitting down next to him.

"Elphaba, I…" Fiyero began, but stopped when he felt Elphaba hold up her hand to silence him.

"I'm still really upset with you. You took advantage of me, and it was all part of some big joke."

"I know you're still upset with me, but I didn't take advantage of you, and it wasn't a joke."

"I don't appreciate it when people play with my emotions and then lie to me about it."

"I'm not lying. I'll admit, at first, when Avaric proposed the idea of me trying to get you to be my girlfriend, it was like a challenge, to see if I could actually convince you to date me. But as I got to know you, I didn't care about that anymore. And in my defense, Avaric was the one who said all those things, not me. He wouldn't shut up long enough for me to set him straight. You're the most interesting girl I've ever met, Fae."

"I'm sure I am," Elphaba said, a bit tightly, and Fiyero realized that he might have chosen the wrong adjective.

"You're amazing, kind, smart, compassionate… forgiving…"

"Let's not go overboard," Elphaba warned.

"Elphaba, if I have to start again from square one with you, I will. I will do anything to prove to you that I still love and care about you."

Elphaba sighed. "I still care about you, too, Fiyero. A lot. I want to get back to our old relationship, but I don't think we can. So much has changed."

"Of course we can get back to the way we were," Fiyero said, lifting his hand to cup Elphaba's cheek. The green girl hissed softly, but slowly relaxed. "It might take a while, but we can get it back." He leaned over and kissed her, and was happily surprised when Elphaba slowly kissed him back. It didn't have as much spark and passion as it used to have, but it was still there.

"Wait," Elphaba whispered once they pulled away. "How did Avaric know?"

"Apparently, Crope and Tibbett saw us going into the boys' dormitories together and must have forwarded the news to Avaric."

"Crope and Tibbett have always been nosy. Remind me to turn them into tadpoles the next time I see them."

Fiyero chuckled softly. "Of course." He wrapped his arm around Elphaba, secretly hoping she wouldn't scoot away. Surprisingly, she didn't. "So, I take it you're not pregnant? Because I believe your last words to me were, 'I swear to Oz, if I end up pregnant, I will kill you.'"

Elphaba laughed softly. "No. I'm not pregnant. But if you ask me how I know, then I will actually kill you."

"Of course. I love you, Fae."

"I love you, too, Yero."

* * *

News quickly spread around the campus that Elphaba wasn't pregnant. Another rumor soon surfaced that she wasn't pregnant because she had miscarried, but Galinda quickly put those rumors to rest. She had been walking through the courtyard when she heard a group of freshmen gossiping about Elphaba's faux-pregnancy.

"Excuse me," she had said, tapping one of the freshman boys on the shoulder.

"Yes?" the boy asked as he turned around. Before he could say another word, Galinda punched him in the jaw, sending him to the ground.

"Anyone have a problem with that?" she asked the others in the group.

They stared wide-eyed at Galinda and slowly shook their heads.

"Good. I hope we won't have to have this conversation again," she said stiffly as she turned around and walked away, secretly smirking to herself.

Elphaba and Fiyero were slowly rebuilding their relationship. It was slow in the beginning, but it moved much faster once Elphaba trusted Fiyero again. The green girl had fully forgiven her sister and they had agreed not to tell their father about what happened or to speak of it ever again.

"Oh, Elphie! Your birthday is coming up over break! Aren't you excited?" Galinda giggled as she bounced up and down on her bed one warm, June day.

"Not any more than I was last year," Elphaba chuckled softly, taking textbook notes.

"But this year, you have Fiyero! He's gonna spoil you!"

"Not if he knows what's good for him."

Galinda sighed playfully and stopped jumping. "Elphie, admit it. You're excited for your birthday."

"Glin, firstly, my birthday has never been a big deal. Secondly, my birthday is in _August_, and you know that. I should count myself lucky that my father even acknowledges it in that 'special' way of his."

"Either way, we're going to make it special!"

"Turning twenty isn't such a big deal."

Galinda gasped. "Elphie, it's one of the biggest deals in the world. I mean… it's the big two-zero. It's like, you're in a whole new decade of your life!"

"Fine. We'll celebrate my birthday. But no parties."

"Got it. No big parties."

"I meant no parties in general."

Galinda opened her mouth to protest, but shut it again. "Fine. Be that way. But I'm getting you a present, Elphie. And don't even think about protesting to that."

Elphaba put her hands up in mock surrender and laughed. "Whatever you say, Glin."

The blonde giggled and bounced out of the room. She found Fiyero, Nessa and Boq in the café and immediately hurried over to them.

"Okay, I only have a few minutes to call this meeting for Operation PEP into order."

"Meeting?" Fiyero asked, looking up in the blonde's direction and raising an eyebrow.

"Operation PEP?" Nessa and Boq asked in unison.

"Of course. Operation Plan Elphie's Party, or PEP for short," the blonde smiled.

"You just _have_ to shorten everything," the prince sighed.

"Yes, Fifi. We've been over this."

"Glin, Fabala's birthday is in August," Nessa pointed out.

"I remember," the blonde said, waving it off. "Now, Elphie has requested that we don't give her a party and as her best friend, I'm not gonna listen to her. We're giving her a surprise party at the Ozdust."

"Galinda…" Nessa sighed.

"What? What type of best friend would I be if I actually listened to Elphie?" Galinda said with a wave of her hand.

"A good one?" Fiyero offered.

"Well, now I'm being an even better one. She'll thank me later for this. We won't be together to celebrate her birthday, and the Ozdust is giving discounts before finals start. Now is the perfect time."

After giving everyone the run down of how Elphaba's party was going to happen, she dismissed everyone. "Remember, we only have three days to plan this. It has to be perfect. You only turn twenty once."

Fiyero smiled as he signaled for Chistery and walked out of the café. He had the perfect idea for Elphaba's birthday present.

"Well, if it isn't my least favorite customer," a female voice teased as Fiyero walked into the flower shop.

"Likewise, Chyla," Fiyero deadpanned, but smiled. "How are you?"

"Fine. We just got a new order of Gillikin Roses and Quoxen lilies," the young girl behind the counter said.

Fiyero had become good friends with Chyla, the eighteen year old girl whose parents owned the local flower shop right off campus. She was a freshman at Shiz, but knew a lot of the second year and upper-class students, especially the boys who made frequent stops to buy flowers for their girlfriends.

"What are we looking for today?" she asked, flipping through a catalogue.

"We're celebrating Fae's birthday in three days," Fiyero said, inhaling the sweet scent of a nearby flower. "Rustria Rose?"

"Close. It's a Calysteria. It looks a lot like a rose, and smells like it, too. But it's a light blue color."

"Ah."

"Wait… isn't Elphaba's birthday in August?"

"Yes, but Galinda wanted all of us to celebrate it together."

"I see. So, the usual bouquet of flowers?"

"No, she's turning twenty. I want it to be something really special."

"In that case, may I suggest…"

Fiyero listened to Chyla's suggestion and beamed. "That's perfect, Chyla. You're a genius!"

"I know," the younger girl smiled, tossing her long, brown hair over her shoulder. "Delivery or pick up?"

"I'll pick it up that day."

"Excellent decision. It makes it more personal. That'll be twenty dollars."

The prince smiled and paid for Elphaba's gift. "Thanks for your help, Chyla."

"No problem, Fiyero. Always a pleasure," Chyla smiled as the prince turned and left.

* * *

**Special shout-out to _Doglover645_ for correctly guessing the OC. Yes, Chyla came back from_ 'Blind Ambition'._**

**Three more chapters!**


	18. Chapter 18

**YAY! The Fiyeraba made up! And yes, Galinda is the bestest friend to Elphie ever!**

* * *

Three days later, on Saturday morning, Galinda was up at the crack of dawn. "Happy birthday, Elphie!" she sang in the green girl's ear.

Elphaba moaned and slowly opened her eyes. "It's not my birthday."

"But we're celebrating it today. And I have planned a fun-filled day for us. So, get up!"

Elphaba scowled at the blonde and turned away.

"Fine, be difficult," Galinda said, taking the green girl's sheets and pulling them away.

Elphaba groped for her covers and finally opened her eyes when she couldn't find them. "Fine," she grumbled. "You win."

"Yay!" the blonde giggled, clapping as she jumped up and down. "Come on, Elphie! We must hurry!"

Sighing, Elphaba got out of bed and got ready for the day. She came out of the bathroom, her hair still wet, wearing a simple black dress with a dark purple belt.

"I would tell you to change out of that black dress, but we're running out of time today, so… you got lucky," Galinda said as she grabbed her hairbrush and pulled Elphaba over to the bed.

"Glin, you're hurting me!" Elphaba complained as Galinda hurriedly ran the brush through her hair.

"Honestly, Elphie, you're so tender-headed," the blonde said simply, but was met with more cries of "Ouch!" and "Galinda, you're pulling too hard!".

"Well, you know how tangled my hair gets when it's still wet. Braid it," Elphaba said.

"But…"

"Glin…" Elphaba said in a warning tone.

"Fine, but you're wearing it out tonight."

Elphaba knew protesting would do her no good, so she merely agreed. Thankfully, Galinda braided her hair and got ready herself. Once she was done, she dragged her roommate out the door.

After breakfast, the two girls went to the shops right off campus; Galinda clamming that Elphaba needed a new dress.

"Galinda, I don't need a new dress," Elphaba protested.

"Trust me, Elphie. You do," Galinda said as she browsed through one of the dress racks.

"Oz, I don't know how much longer I'll be able to survive this," Elphaba sighed, rubbing her temple.

"You'll thank me later," Galinda said as she pulled out a sparkly, dark green dress and pushed Elphaba into the changing room.

After trying on twelve dresses, all of which were against her will, Elphaba finally chose a dress and Galinda declared their shopping trip to a close.

"You'll look so beautiful in your new dress tonight, Elphie," Galinda gushed over lunch.

"Glin, you can't have my name and 'beautiful' in the same sentence," Elphaba pointed out.

The blonde sighed. "One day, I'll get you to see that you are beautiful. Maybe Fifi will help me."

Elphaba rolled her eyes, deciding to keep her comment about Fiyero not being able to see to herself. After lunch, the two friends walked back to Shiz, and Elphaba immediately collapsed onto her bed as soon as she entered the dorm room.

"Remind me never to go shopping with you ever again," she grumbled into her pillow.

The blonde merely laughed as she put her bags down. "Oh, come on, Elphie. It wasn't that bad."

"Oz, my feet are killing me!" the green girl grumbled. "Glin, you better be glad today's not my birthday, or else I wouldn't agree to go anywhere with you."

Galinda bounced over to her friend and wrapped her in a gentle hug. "I'm sorry, Elphie."

"It's okay. But… I did have fun today," the green girl said, looking up at the blonde with a small smile.

"That's good, Elphie. Now, we have a few hours before we have to meet Fiyero, Nessa, Boq and the others. So, you can take a nap now."

Before she even finished, Elphaba was already fast asleep, soft snores escaping from her slightly parted lips. Chuckling, the blonde placed a blanket over her sleeping friend.

* * *

Three hours later, Galinda woke a very grumpy Elphaba up from her nap to get ready. Elphaba grumbled the entire time she was in the bathroom, and Galinda knew it was for the best that she didn't know what the green girl was mumbling. She emerged wearing the dress Galinda picked out for her; a dark red, short, short-sleeved evening dress, showing off her curves. The green girl had said that it was too short, but the blonde protested, saying that it was "at her knees". Galinda's dress was slightly similar, except hers was hot pink and a bit shorter with slightly longer sleeves. Finally, both girls were ready and were off.

"Glin, where are we going?" Elphaba asked when she saw the Ozdust coming into view. "You didn't throw me a party, did you?"

The blonde simply smirked and walked ahead of her friend, opening the door for her.

"Glin, I swear to Oz…" Elphaba mumbled, but stopped when she saw her small group of friends standing there to great her.

"Surprise!" Nessa, Boq, Crope, Tibbett, Avaric and Fiyero, along with some of the other students who were civil to her, chorused together.

"You were saying?" Galinda asked, stepping up next to her friend.

Elphaba was speechless. She had no idea how Galinda managed to pull this off. But, knowing the blonde, she knew not to ask. "I…"

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to Elphaba! Happy birthday to you," everyone sang as Boq and Crope stepped forward with Elphaba's chocolate birthday cake.

The green girl blew out her candles and everyone cheered.

"Let's get this party started!" Tibbett exclaimed, pointing to the band, who immediately started to play an upbeat song.

"I can't believe you guys did this," Elphaba said as she walked up to Fiyero and kissed him.

"We wanted to surprise you," Fiyero smiled, wrapping his arm around Elphaba's waist.

"Well, you've succeeded."

"I'm glad. Would you do me the greatest honor of allowing me to have the first dance of the night, Miss Birthday Girl?"

Elphaba laughed. "Of course, Yero." She led him onto the dancing floor and they danced together, almost forgetting the other people in the ballroom. "Yero?"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Everything. We've come a long was since we've met, haven't we?"

The prince raised an eyebrow with a small smile. "You wanted to kill me."

"Not when we first met," Elphaba defended herself.

"You wouldn't even talk to me when we first met."

"True."

The dance ended and Fiyero smiled. "How about we get some punch before Crope and Tibbett spike it?"

"I like that idea," Elphaba said as she and Fiyero walked as fast as they could to the punch bowl, only to find Crope and Tibbett already standing there.

"Oh Oz," Elphaba groaned. "Please tell me you two didn't already get to the punch."

"Well, in my personal opinion…" Crope began.

"Which no one cares about," Fiyero muttered under his breath.

Crope heard that, but made no acknowledgment of it. "It gives it that extra kick."

"It adds that extra 'Ka-Pow!'" Tibbett laughed, and the two boys were caught in a laughing fit. "But… no," he said once they had recovered. "Galinda forbade us from spiking the punch."

"I have never been more thankful to Galinda since the day we met," Elphaba said as she poured herself and Fiyero a glass of punch.

"See you two lovebirds later," Crope said as he and Tibbett walked away, waving over their shoulders.

"Sometimes, I really can't stand those two," Elphaba said as she led Fiyero over to a table.

The prince chuckled lightly. "They are something, aren't they?"

"They should be theatre majors."

The couple sat in silence as they listened to the music and the mixed voice of everyone chatting away.

"Are you having a fun birthday, Fae?" Fiyero asked.

Elphaba sighed thoughtfully. "Despite the fact that Galinda planned a surprise party for me, _and_ the fact that my birthday's in August… yes, I am."

"Good." The prince slowly scooted over to his girlfriend and kissed her cheek. "Happy super early birthday."

"Thanks, Yero."

"There you two happy ducklings are," Avaric smiled, appearing behind them and draping his arms over their chairs. "Having a good time?"

"Get lost, Avaric," Elphaba sighed, rolling her eyes.

Avaric pretended to look hurt. "That's a nice way to talk to the person who helped organize your birthday party."

"Go home, Avaric," Fiyero huffed.

"Oh, I get it, I was interrupting something. My apologies." Wiggling his eyebrow, Avaric rose to his full height. "Very well. I shall leave you to do whatever it was you were doing. Have fun… but not too much fun."

"I swear, one of these days, I will turn him into a fly," Elphaba muttered once Avaric was out of earshot.

The prince simply chuckled. "Come, let's have another dance."

A few more fast songs were played before a slow dance started. A few more couples joined Fiyero and Elphaba on the dance floor.

"Fae?" Fiyero whispered.

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

Elphaba chuckled. "I know. I love you, too." She stood on her toes and placed a gentle kiss on her boyfriend's lips. She rested her head on his chest as they continued to dance.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Fiyero said as he whistled for Chistery. The guide dog perked up and trotted over to the waiting prince.

"What?" Elphaba asked curiously as Fiyero reached down to grab Chistery's harness.

The prince walked over to the table and grabbed an emerald gift bag. "Follow me."

Elphaba followed the prince outside the Ozdust, away from the blaring lights and noises.

"Happy birthday," Fiyero smiled as he handed her the bag.

Elphaba gasped softly. "Yero… I… thank you," she said as she took the bag and opened it. She smiled as she pulled out a flower crown with light blue and pink flowers. "I… It's beautiful."

"Thank you. May I?" Fiyero asked.

Elphaba nodded and handed Fiyero the crown. The prince slowly lifted his free hand to Elphaba's head and placed the crown in her hair. "Your Royal Birthday-ness," he chuckled, bowing.

Elphaba blushed deeply, shyly turning away. Fiyero gently cupped her chin and turned her back towards him. "You're beautiful," he whispered softly.

"Yero…"

"Don't even bother trying to argue that, Fae. I know you're beautiful. I don't have to see you to know that."

Elphaba was silent, waiting for him to elaborate.

"I see your heart, Fae. You're kind, wonderful heart. You are one of the most beautiful people I've ever met," Fiyero said, as if reading her mind. Smiling, he gently ran his hand up and down her arm, causing the green girl to shiver slightly. "Inside and out."

The prince's only warning was a sniffle and Elphaba collapsed against him, sobbing. He stroked her hair and whispered soothing words to her until she calmed down.

"Fae, are you alright? Please don't tell me I did something wrong… again," Fiyero said, sounding a bit nervous.

Elphaba laughed softly. "N-No, Yero. You didn't. I just… I love you so much."

"Oh, well, in that case…" Fiyero bent over and captured Elphaba's lips in a kiss.

"Elphie! Fifi! It's time for cake! You don't want to mi- oh," Galinda said as she came out and saw the couple kissing. They slowly pulled away, Fiyero slightly breathless and Elphaba blushed furiously. "Well, you two seem to be having _your_ cake out here."

"Galinda!" Elphaba hissed, blushing even harder, which Galinda didn't even think was possible.

"Come on! You two don't want to miss cake and presents," Galinda said as she walked back inside, giggling under her breath.

"Let's go," Fiyero smiled as he offered Elphaba his arm and they walked back inside together.

By the end of the night, Elphaba was extremely tired, but glowing.

"You're welcome, Elphie," Galinda smiled when the girls entered their dorm room.

"Thank you," Elphaba smiled as she walked into the room with her friend, her arms full of presents.

"Did you have a good birthday?"

"Considering the fact that my birthday's in August…"

_"Elphie."_

"Yes, I did."

"Aren't I the bestest best friend ever?"

Elphaba laughed as she grabbed her nightclothes and disappeared into the bathroom. "Yes, you are, Glin."

"And I plan the best parties?"

"Yes, Glin."

"And I…"

"I get it, Glin," Elphaba said as she came back out. She took the flower crown Fiyero had given her and placed it on her nightstand, right next to the pointed hat from her first night at the Ozdust. She sat, staring at the two objects, as Galinda went to prepare for bed.

"G'night, Elphie," Galinda said as she emerged and went straight to her bed, crashing down with a loud snore.

Elphaba playfully rolled her eyes and went to properly tuck the blonde in. "Goodnight, Galinda. Fresh dreams."

* * *

**So, I had my debutante ball this afternoon. It was so much fun. Now, say hello to the 2015 Renaissance Debutante First Runner-Up (Hint: it's me).**

**Two more chapters!**


	19. Chapter 19

"Oh, Elphie, I'm gonna miss you sooooooo much!" Galinda gushed as she hugged her friend after their last final exam.

"Glin, we don't leave until tomorrow," Elphaba said, though she returned the hug.

"I know, but then that means I won't see you for an entire three months! I don't know how I'll survive!"

"By having lots of parties and lots of pink," Elphaba responded without missing a beat.

"But it won't be the same without you," Galinda pouted.

"We'll write. And we'll see each other in the new school year."

"And I'll be sure to fill you in on all the details about my pink parties," Galinda vowed.

"Can't wait," Elphaba deadpanned, earning her a light slap from the blonde.

They went back to their room, which was mostly packed up. All of Elphaba's books were in multiple boxes near the door, save for about three she would put in her bag for her journey. Most of Galinda's dresses were already packed, except for the one she would wear the next day on their journey back.

"What are your summer plans?" Galinda asked casually, sitting down on her bed and smoothing out the skirt of her dress.

"Same as always; take care of Nessa and avoid my father as much as humanly possible."

Galinda smiled sympathetically at her friend, but Elphaba waved it off. "It's not a big deal. It could be worse."

"But it also could be better."

"Perhaps."

Galinda knew that her friend pretended that she didn't care, but really, she did. "I'll send you something very special for your birthday. I promise," she said, walking over to her friend and taking her hand.

Elphaba gave the blonde and genuine smile. "Thank you."

* * *

Elphaba never knew saying goodbye was this hard. The hardest goodbye she ever had was when her Mother died, but she never got a chance to really say goodbye. Now, she had to say goodbye to Fiyero, whom she now wouldn't see for the next three months.

"I'll miss you so much," she whispered as she wrapped her arms around the prince in a tight hug.

"I'll miss you too, Fae," Fiyero said, returning the hug. "Not a second will go by this summer that I won't miss you. But we'll write."

"We will," Elphaba agreed, secretly wondering how they were going to make that work, but said nothing about her private thoughts.

"I love you," Fiyero whispered, giving Elphaba a final, long, goodbye kiss.

"Mmm, love you," Elphaba hummed softly once they pulled away. She led him to his carriage and watched as he got in. She waved to his carriage and watched as it vanished from sight.

"Elphie," Galinda whispered, stepping over to her friend.

Elphaba didn't respond and only snapped out of her trance when the blonde grabbed her hand and pulled it down.

"Fiyero's carriage was gone two minutes ago."

"Oh," Elphaba blushed, slightly embarrassed. She walked back to her own carriage and saw Boq and Nessa already seated, waiting for her.

"Bye, Elphie. I'll miss you so much!" Galinda said as she gave her friend a final hug.

"I'll miss you, too, Glin."

"I know. I'll write. Look out for my letters."

"I will."

Galinda watched as her friend got into the carriage and took off, waving until it was out of sight.

Boq and Nessa made quiet conversation before Nessa announced that she was tired and fell asleep. Boq made small conversation with Elphaba before he lost to her book and settled for looking out the window.

When the carriage finally stopped, Elphaba looked up to see the Governor's Mansion looming over them. "Wake up, sleepy heads. We're home."

Nessa slowly woke and smiled softly. She shook Boq, who woke with a start. The driver opened up the door and Elphaba and Boq helped Nessa out.

"Father!" Nessa smiled when she saw Frex descending the stairs to meet them.

"Nessa, my precious rose. How was your trip?" Frex smiled as he knelt down to greet his youngest daughter.

"Tiring, but wonderful," Nessa smiled.

Frex kissed her forehead and rose to his full height. His eyes fell on Elphaba and his smile faltered. "Elphaba."

"Father," Elphaba nodded.

Frex stepped behind Nessa's wheelchair and began to push her up the ramp, leaving Elphaba to bring in the bags. Elphaba sighed as she brought in the bags with the driver_. And so it begins_, she thought as she ascended the staircase to her room.

After unpacking, she met her father and sister in the parlor, having tea and cookies. She poured herself a cup of tea, added milk and two sugar cubes before silently listening to her sister and father's conversation.

"Elphaba, your exams?"

Frex's question (if you could even call it that) caught Elphaba off guard and she almost dropped her teacup. "Oh… th-they were alright."

"I'm sure you aced each one of them," Nessa smiled.

The green girl blushed. "I hope so."

After tea, Nessa announced that she was feeling a bit tired and wished to rest before dinner. Elphaba immediately jumped up and pushed her sister out of the room and helped her into bed. She then went back to her own room and sighed. She was finally home. She walked around her room for a bit, feeling the familiar comfort of her own space of solitude surrounding her. She slowly lowered herself onto her bed and napped for a few minutes before freshening up for dinner.

The meal was a mostly silent affair. Nessa was still a bit tired, but ate. Elphaba was never a big eater and spread most of her food around on her plate. Excusing herself, she stood and left, after hardly touching her food. She went back to her room and her eyes immediately fell on the flower crown Fiyero gave her for her birthday. A single tear slid down her cheek and she quickly wiped it away, refusing to get emotional over the Fiyero. They promised to write and they would see each other in September.

* * *

Two weeks later, Elphaba was more than surprised to already receive a letter from the Vinkun Prince. She immediately tore open the envelope and was greeted with neat, cursive handwriting.

_Hey, Fae,_ it read.

_I have enlisted the help of my cousin, Esmie, (the one I told you about), to help me write this letter. She arrived a few days ago and seemed eager (a little bit too eager) to help me write this letter. Right now, I bet she's smirking and making kissing faces at me, but I really don't care._

_How are things? I hope your father isn't being to hard with you. Summer's gotten off to a pretty boring start. Not a second goes by that I don't miss you and wish you were here with me. You would love the Vinkus. The Thousand Year Grasslands (which I will show you one day) are completely beautiful, at least it was the last time I saw it. I'm sure it still is. Esmie just said that it is, so I'll have to take her word for it. My parents were very surprised to hear that I actually lasted at Shiz for an entire year and wanted to know how I did it. So, naturally, I told them all about the special girl who stole my heart and got me to think. That's you, in case you didn't know. Esmie just made a joke about me being brainless, so I'll wrap this up._

_I love you, Fae. I can't wait to hear from you._

_Yours,_

_Yero_

Elphaba smiled as she hugged the letter against her chest. She read it again, smiling to herself. She sat down at her desk and pulled out a piece of paper and a pen.

_Dear Yero,_

_Your cousin sounds wonderful. I can't wait to meet her. I think we'll get along just fine._

_How are you? I'm fine. My father has not been too hard on me, don't worry. We mostly ignore each other (I know you're frowning and probably scrunching up your nose. Don't make that face, Yero!). It's better than him constantly yelling at me. I'm okay with it. I'm sorry your summer vacation is boring so far. Maybe if you studied a bit, you wouldn't be so bored anymore._

_I suppose now you'll want me to meet your parents. They've already met me, but I suppose you'll want to introduce me as your girlfriend. I still can't believe it. Before I met you, I would have laughed at (and probably punched) someone who told me that I would fall in love. And I _definitely_ would have punched them if they told me I would fall in love with the Crowned Prince of the Vinkus. I love you, Yero. So much._

_Affectionately,_

_Fae_

Elphaba reread her letter over and over again. Finally satisfied, she walked down the hall.

"I'm going to town. Do you need anything?" she asked her father, who sat in the parlor.

Frex looked up from his newspaper. "Why are you going into town?"

"I have to mail a letter."

"I can mail it for you, Miss Elphaba," one of the maids said, entering the room with a cup of tea for Frex.

Elphaba shook her head. "That's alright. I can do it."

Frex looked his daughter up and down before returning to his newspaper. "Hurry back."

"Yes, Father." Elphaba hid a smile as she hurried out the door. It was such a beautiful day that she decided to walk to town.

As she walked, she was greeted with small smiles from the townspeople who knew her, and stares for those who didn't.

"Good day, Miss Elphaba," the baker smiled as he saw the green girl pass by his shop. "How was Shiz?"

"Good morning," Elphaba smiled as she stopped to talk. "It was wonderful."

"How is your friend, Miss Galinda, isn't it?" the baker's wife asked, coming out to greet the green girl.

"She's fine. We're writing to each other over the break."

The baker's wife grinned gleefully. "Have you found a special someone yet?"

Elphaba blushed and the baker chuckled. "Celinena, you mustn't tease the poor girl like that."

"What? She's a beautiful, young woman. There's absolutely no reason why eligible young men shouldn't be chasing her."

Elphaba gave the baker and his wife a genuine smile. They were some of the only people she knew who didn't stare at her, whisper about her, or make her feel inferior because of her green skin. It's almost like they didn't care if she was green, or simply ignored it. "Actually…"

"There is, isn't it? Who is he? What's his name?" Celinena asked, gripping the green girl's hands.

Elphaba paused for a bit. She didn't want news that she was dating the Vinkun prince all over Munchkinland just yet. She knew how much Munchkins liked to gossip, especially about her, but she had known the baker and Celinena since she was a little girl, and she trusted them. "Can you keep a secret?"

"Of course, Elphaba dear," Celinena smiled. "Now, who is he?"

Blushing, Elphaba handed her Fiyero's letter. Celinena skimmed it over and looked up at the green girl. "Who's 'Yero'?"

"Fiyero Tigulaar."

Celinena gasped. "You're…"

"Yes," Elphaba smiled shyly.

The baker read the letter over his wife's shoulder and looked up at the green girl. "You're dating the Crowned Prince of the Vinkus?"

Elphaba nodded. "He enrolled in Shiz this year. We met and…"

"The rest is history," Celinena chuckled, earning her a gentle nudge from her husband.

"Wait… isn't this the same Prince Fiyero Tigulaar who…" the baker started.

"Yes," Elphaba quickly interrupted. "It is. But he's not like that. He's… different."

"Well, I'm glad you've found someone, Elphaba," Celinena smiled softly. "And if you don't want this getting out, we won't tell anyone."

"Thank you," the green girl smiled. She wanted to tell the least amount of people as possible.

"Here, take a biscuit. Fresh out of the oven," Celinena smiled, holding out a tray of biscuits to Elphaba.

Elphaba took the biscuit and thanked the baker and his wife before hurrying to the printer shop.

"Oh, Miss Elphaba," the printer said as he looked up and saw the green girl entering his shop.

"Hello, Master Wertz," Elphaba said as she entered the print shop and closed the door behind her.

"What can I help you with today?"

"I need to have this transcribed into braille," she said as she showed the printer the letter.

Master Wertz took the letter and skimmed it over. "I'll get right on it."

"Thank you," Elphaba said as she watched the printer disappear back into his office.

He came back out a few minutes and handed the letter to Elphaba. "One Braille letter," he smiled.

Elphaba looked it over, feeling the raised dots beneath her fingertips, slightly surprised that Master Wertz wasn't curious about the letter. After all, the news that the Governor's green daughter had a boyfriend would be the front-page material for a whole month. "Thank you," she smiled as she walked out and made her way to the post office. She mailed the letter with relative ease and very few questions about why she was writing to the royal family of the Vinkus.

"I met the prince at Shiz and we became friends," was Elphaba's answer as she paid for the stamps and walked out.

When she returned home, she found her father still sitting in the parlor, reading a book. Frex looked up at his daughter for a few seconds before returning to his book. Elphaba breathed a sigh of relief as she hurried up the stairs to her room and quietly closed the door behind her.

* * *

**One more chapter!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Here we are. The final chapter.**

* * *

The first month of Elphaba's summer vacation passed quickly. She had received another letter from Fiyero and she read it over and over again, still wishing that he was with her. She shared her letters with Nessa, who was very happy that her sister was happy.

"You deserve to be happy, Fabala," Nessa smiled when Elphaba read her Fiyero's letter.

Elphaba blushed and thanked her sister before retreating back to her room. Fiyero's birthday was coming up in a few weeks and she had found a very special birthday card for him. She had it transcribed into braille and was writing her letter to go along with it when a hard knock on her door interrupted her. Quickly, she hid the card and letter in her desk drawer and pretended to be reading a book. "Come in."

The door opened and Elphaba looked up, seeing her father standing in the doorway. "Elphaba," Frex said as he took a small step forward.

"Father."

"We will be having guests for dinner tonight," Frex said, his face expressionless as he looked at his daughter. "They will stay the night and leave first thing tomorrow morning."

Elphaba nodded, knowing exactly what her father wanted her to do. "Of course, Father."

"Good." Frex nodded before leaving.

Elphaba sighed as she placed her book down and got her cello. She played one of her favorite classical pieces, pretending she was practicing to play for Fiyero. Her thoughts drifted away to the Vinkun prince. How was he enjoying his summer? Did he have any birthday plans? Did he miss her as much as she missed him?

"That was wonderful, Fabala."

Elphaba looked up and saw Nessa sitting in the doorway. How long had she been sitting there? "Th-Thank you."

The brunette giggled and wheeled into the room. "Did Father tell you who the guests for tonight are?"

Elphaba shook her head. "Did he tell you?"

Nessa nodded. "The Duke and Duchess of the Gillikin and their daughter."

"Galinda," Elphaba smiled, now feeling slightly better about dinner.

"Surely Father remembers that you're friends. I wonder why he didn't tell you."

"He probably didn't want me to get distracted, even though Galinda is a walking, pink distraction."

Nessa laughed softly. "You miss her, don't you?"

"Of course I miss my only friend," Elphaba said as she put her cello away. "I also miss her yelling 'Elphie, it's four pm in the morning!' at me when I'm getting ready."

"Fiyero's your friend, too."

Elphaba fought a blush. "Well, he is, but..."

"I know what you mean. And you're the one who decided to take early morning classes."

"It's only on Tuesday mornings. It's an extra-credit course."

"Whatever you say, Fabala," Nessa sighed, smiling as she wheeled out of her sister's room.

Elphaba smiled to herself. Galinda was coming for dinner, which meant she had to mentally prepare herself. Time flew by and before she knew it, the green girl was preparing for dinner. She chose to wear a dark blue dress the blonde had bought for her and brushed her hair, deciding to leave it down. It would save her a fit and a lecture from Galinda.

"Elphaba!" her father called from downstairs.

"This is it," Elphaba whispered. She opened the door to her room and walked down the stairs and stood next to her sister. Elphaba heard the carriage approaching and took a deep breath.

The doors opened and the Duke and Duchess came in, followed by Galinda, wearing a pink (which didn't surprise Elphaba in the least) dress and her hair in soft curls down her shoulder.

"It is an honor to host you, Sir Upland. And you too, Lady Upland," Frex said as he bowed slightly.

"Thank you, Governor Thropp," the duke said as he bowed.

After greeting the Governor and Nessa, Galinda happily threw her arms around her best friend. "Oh, Elphie! I've missed you so much!"

"I've missed you too, Glin," Elphaba said as she returned the hug.

"You must be Elphaba," the duchess said before Frex could introduce his daughters, sounding a bit guarded.

"Oh, Momsie, Popsicle, this is Elphie, my roommate and bestest friend," Galinda smiled, gently tugging the green girl towards her parents. She had written to her parents about her green roommate, but now that they were seeing her with their own eyes, they were shocked to see it with their own eyes.

"It's nice to meet you," Elphaba said politely.

"Likewise," the duke said, sounding a bit stiff.

Frex noticed the tension and quickly directed everyone to the parlor. After making light conversation, a maid came in to announce dinner.

Galinda happily filled Elphaba in on the parties in the Gillikin, her many shopping trips, and all of the people who were just so happy to see her. Elphaba occasionally added her comments, and the occasional eye roll, when Galinda talked about her new clothes, but made it very obvious that she was happy to see her friend.

After dinner, one of the maids announced that dessert and coffee would be served in the parlor. Frex looked at Elphaba, who immediately got his message and went up to her room to get her cello, quickly tuned it, and hurried back downstairs.

"Now, my daughter, Elphaba, will entertain us with music," Frex announced, seeing Elphaba standing in the doorway.

Everyone quickly moved to sit as Elphaba entered. Elphaba sat in front of everyone and began to play. She imagined Fiyero was sitting next to her, reassuring her not to be nervous and that she would do well. Before she knew it, she was pulled out of her daydream by the applause.

"That was wonderful, Elphaba," the duchess said as Elphaba stood and curtsied slightly.

"Thank you," Elphaba said, blushing.

Galinda jumped up and ran to give her friend a hug. "That was wonderful, Elphie. You're so talented!"

"Thanks, Glin."

"I just wish Fiyero could have been here, too," she whispered softly so only Elphaba could hear.

The green girl smiled slightly. "So do I."

"Isn't his birthday coming up?"

Elphaba nodded. "I had a birthday card transcribed into braille for him and I'm sending him some Munchkin chocolate truffles. Come, I'll show you my room."

She showed her friend her room, to which Galinda commented on the surprising lack of pink.

"Glin, you know I don't like pink," Elphaba said with a smile.

"I know, but seriously, Elphie, this is practically criminal," the blonde huffed.

Nessa came in and the girls talked until it was time for bed. Galinda, although a bit unhappy that she couldn't pull an all-nighter with her best friend, bit both Thropp sisters goodnight and went to her room.

Elphaba went to sleep that night thinking about Fiyero and the rest of the summer. September just couldn't come fast enough for her.

* * *

July came and went. Elphaba sent Fiyero his birthday present and he replied with a letter of profuse thanks and a slightly disproportionate drawing of a smiley face, but Elphaba appreciated the thought anyway.

It was now the middle of August. The heat in Munchkinland was intense and Elphaba spent most of her time in her room with the windows open, opting to wear some of the sundresses Galinda made her buy.

"Happy birthday, Fabala," Nessa smiled as she wheeled into her sister's room, a wrapped box sitting on her lap.

The green girl looked up from her book and smiled. "Thank you, Nessie."

"Open your present," Nessa smiled, handing her sister the box.

The green girl laughed as she put her book aside and opened her birthday present. She smiled when she pulled out a dark purple journal with a lock and key. "Oh, Nessa. Thank you."

"You're welcome, Fabala," the younger girl smiled as Elphaba leaned forward to give her a hug.

Frex stopped by to give Elphaba a small gift; a new novel. The green girl forced a grateful smile and thanked her father. In all honestly, she didn't know what she was expecting. She supposed she should be grateful that he acknowledged her birthday at all. She soon found herself buried in her book once again. Hours past and she suddenly heard her sister's voice from downstairs talking to someone, but she didn't pay it much attention. She heard her sister's giggles from down the hall and looked up as she heard her wheel into her room.

"Fabala, I have a surprise for you!" Nessa said giddily.

"A surprise? You already game me a present," Elphaba said, not looking up from her book.

"Oh, this isn't _my_ present to you."

"Galinda's present already came." Elphaba vaguely gestured to the bottle of Gillikin Rose perfume on her dresser.

"No, Fabala. I'm not talking about that. Just come on."

Elphaba sighed as she got up and put on some sunscreen. She grabbed a sunhat and followed her giggling sister outside.

"Close your eyes, Fabala."

"What?"

"Close your eyes."

"Why do I have to close my eyes?"

"Because it's part of your surprise."

Elphaba groaned, but did as her sister requested, placing a hand on the back of Nessa's chair. She cautiously followed her sister outside, being very careful about where she stepped. "Can I open my eyes now?" she asked when she felt Nessa come to a stop.

"You're so impatient, Fabala," Nessa sighed. "But, yes, you can open your eyes."

Elphaba opened her eyes and gasped, seeing the last person she expected to see. "Yero?"

The prince looked up and smiled, hiding something behind his back. "Hi, Fae."

A mixture of a laugh and a sob escaped from the green girl's throat and she ran to her boyfriend. The prince stumbled back a bit as Elphaba jumped into his arms, but quickly caught himself and returned the hug.

"I've missed you so much," Elphaba whispered, snuggling against the prince.

"I've missed you, too. And so has Chistery," Fiyero smiled.

Elphaba gently wiggled out of her boyfriend's embrace and knelt down to greet the guide dog. Chistery barked and licked Elphaba's hand, obviously very happy to see her. "What are you doing here?" she asked as she rose to her full height.

"What type of boyfriend would I be if I didn't visit my girlfriend on her birthday?"

Elphaba blushed. "I'm really happy you came."

"Also, do you know what day it is today?"

"My birthday?"

"Other than that."

"… Thursday?"

The prince chuckled. "It's our ten month anniversary, Fae."

Elphaba's eyes widened in surprise. She did the mental math and realized that Fiyero was right. "You remembered?"

"Of course I remembered." The prince pulled his girlfriend into a passionate kiss, wrapping his arm around her waist.

Nessa took that opportunity to take her leave and went back inside before the sun got to her.

"Are you wearing a hat?" Fiyero asked, feeling a light material brush against his face.

Elphaba nodded. "The sun is really powerful during this time of year, and I can assure you that sunburnt green skin is not a pretty picture. We should probably go in the shade," she suggested. "I can assure you that I would look much uglier with a sunburn."

"Fae," Fiyero said gently as Elphaba led him under the tree where they shared their first kiss. "You're beautiful. I will keep telling you that until you believe me… and maybe even after that."

Elphaba laughed. "If you think so."

"I know so. Oh, and this is for you," the prince said as he reveled what he was hiding behind his back.

Elphaba gasped as she took the small, wrapped box Fiyero gave her. "Oh, Yero."

"Open it."

Elphaba obeyed and carefully pulled off the ribbon and tore off the paper. She gasped as she opened the box and found a necklace with a pendant of a pink rose in a silver heart. "Yero… I… it's beautiful."

"I knew you would love it. Esmie helped me pick it out."

"She has good taste. I have a feeling she and Galinda would get along just fine."

"What color is it? Esmie wouldn't tell me."

"The rose is pink, but the heart is silver."

The prince chuckled. "May I?"

"Of course." Elphaba handed the necklace to Fiyero and turned around. It took the prince a while to fasten the clip, but once he did, Elphaba turned around and kissed him passionately. "Thank you, Yero."

"You're welcome, Fae. Happy birthday… and happy anniversary."

"Thank you, and happy anniversary, Yero. I'm really happy you came."

"Me too, Fae," Fiyero whispered as he kissed his girlfriend once more. "Me too."

* * *

**The End**

**Well, that's it, everyone. Thank you all so much for reading, reviewing, favoriting and following. It means the world to me. My next story is called _'To Be A Princess'_, and it's based on personal experience (with Wicked elements, of course). It will be posted soon. Can't wait for you all to read it!**


End file.
